Kari Banpaia
by desichan17
Summary: Deidara is a young boy with a chip on his shoulder. he hates vampires. which is why he and his two best friends hidan and pein hunt them. but what happens when he encounters a rather seductive, and deceptive vampire named sasori? A war is near....
1. Prologe

This is a FanFic. i wrote a while back and have been posting on DeviantArt adn have finally decied to upload.

one favor...DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT SAY THIS IS LIKE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!

i wrote this WAY before hte movie came out, and never read the book! so PLEASE dont. i really ticks me when people kept saying that =___=' *rant over*

* * *

Kari **Banpaia**

**Prologe**

**The beguining.**

**A mother and her small child were heading down the dark street. The woman was laughing at something, while the boy, who was on her back, buryed his face in her hair.**

**"hehe, mama's hair smells like roses!"**

**the woman smiled. "does it now?" **

**the boy nodded.**

**"yep! That's why when ever I see a rose, I think of mama!" **

**the boy reached over and plucked the mentioned flower from a bush.**

**"here!" **

**he lend forward, and gently put the rose in her hair. The woman smiled. **

**"thank you hunny. Your so sweet"**

**the boy beamed and nuzzled her as they walked. **

**Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.**

**The boy looked up, then at his mother. She tightened her grip on the boy.**

**"hush dear, its nothing."**

**They heard footsteps ahead of them, then, from the allyway, someone fell backwords.**

**The boys eyes went wide when blood pooled around him.**

**"m-mama?"'**

**the woman set the child down, and carefully pushed him behind some trashcans. **

**"shush ok dear? Be very quite" **

**the woman walked over to the man.**

**"sir, are you ok?"**

**he let out a groan and looked at her. **

**"r-run….h-he'll k-kill you"**

**the woman was going to ask who, but she heard a footstep.**

**She stood and turned to face the ally.**

**a hooded figure stepped out.**

**"my my, what do we have here"**

**the figure circled the woman.**

**"your in good heath, and young…you'll be very sweet" **

**"w-what?"**

**suddenly and man was behind her, one hand pinned her arms to her side, the other tilted her head to the side, her neck exposed.**

**He loward his mouth and roughly bit the skin, causing her to cry out.**

**The boy watched in horror as the man bit his mother. A moment late,r her limp body fell to the floor. the man chuckled, then dissappered. **

**The boy stood, and ran over.**

**"m-mama!!"**

**he kneeled next to the woman.**

**She looked up and gave him a faint smile. **

**"my beautiful little boy" **

**she reached and gently touched his face. **

**"b-be strong ok? Be strong for mama"**

**"i-I ill mama! I will!"**

**she smiled, and her hand fell from his face, her eyes gently closing.**

**The boys eyes went wide**

**"MAMA!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**at the orphanage, kids looked at the window when the scream pierced the air.**

**One of the workers came in and shut the window. **

**"don't worry kids, the adults are just watching a moive"**

**soon the children went back to playing.**

**One boy didn't though.**

**He was sitting on the ledge of another window, cracking it open a bit.**

**The womans scream filled the air, then the childs. **

**Only the boy sitting on the window ledge had heard it.**

**A dark smirk came across his face.**

**Some of the workers started talking, looking over at the lone boy.**

**"he never talks to anyone! I wonder if he's mute"**

**another shook her head.**

**"he's no mute, in fact when he talks, he quite polite."**

**A man walked over and lend against the doorway. **

**His gaze drifted from the worker to the lone boy.**

**He watched with amused eyes.**

**His tounge gently ran over his cracked lips.**

**Another man came up next to him.**

**"hm? You seem keen on that boy"**

**the first one looked at the new arrival.**

**"keep an eye on that one, he's very promising. I can tell"**

**the second man nodded. **

**"I would think so. He will be amazing when he's older. What age should he find out the truth?"  
the first man seemed to ponder this. **

**"well, he's at a tender age now. Lets wait till he's at least beguining to mature. Once he's body starts changing"**

**"you mean once he hits puberty?"**

**"yes"**

**they nodded at the same time, and walked away, but not before the first man stole once last look.**

**he saw the smirk. This made the man smirk.**

**_yes, he is VERY promising_**

**

* * *

**

**a young boy smirked as he heard his name shouted.**

**He walked down the stairs into the kitchen.**

**"what is THAT?"**

**the man was pointing to a large snake in the sink.**

**"your birthday present!" **

**"you little punk!"**

**the child smirked and ducked as a broom was swung at his head.**

**"too slow old man!"**

**before the father could stop him, the son was already up the stairs, locked in his room.**

**"moron"**

**the boy sighed and fell back on his bed.**

**"man, this is soo boring! I cant wait till im old enough to get out of this house! Then I can have some fun!"**

**the boy jumped when something hit his door.**

**"go to bed!"**

**"go to hell!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**elsewhere, a child was having the same thoughts.**

**He sat on his balcony, staring at the moon**

**A soft sigh escaped the boy. **

**"I wish I could get away from this town"**

**"you wish to be free?"**

**the boy jumped and stood.**

**A hooded figure was sitting on the edge of the balcony.**

**"y-yes"**

**even with the hood, he could see the smirk.**

**"then allow me…I can set you free"**

**the hooded figure held out a hand. It was pale and slender.**

**The boy blinked, unsure if he should take it or not.**

**"well? Do you wish t be free or not? I can easy give you a life that could fill your wildest dreams. Only it would be real"**

**the boy gulped. It was so tempting.**

**He took a breath and stepped forward, grabbing the hand.**

**The hood smirked and pulled the boy close.**

**"ill show you a side of life you never knew of my child"**

**the boy blinked, unsure of what he just got himself into**

**oh well**

**

* * *

  
**

**"those two them?"**

**the man looked at the pictures in his hand, then back at his partner who nodded.**

**They were two pictures. Of young children**

**Those two children were also in the room, which was filled with other kids.**

**Though they weren't near each other.**

**"they don't seem to have meet"**

**"oh well. It shall all work out in time. Trust me my boy, it shall all work out"**

**he smirked and watched as one of the boys shouted something, then got tackled by some of the child, then they all burst out laughing.**

**The other was off alone, reading a book.**

**The man's smirk grew.**

**"so, he's intelligent"**

**his gaze went to the one on the floor. he easly picked the two kids off him.**

**"and he is strong. Perfect"**

**the man sighed shaking his head at his partner. **

**"I don't get why we're keeping tabs on these kids"**

**the man chuckled,**

**"in a few years my boy, and you'll know why."**

**His gaze fell from the boys, to the window.**

**The full moon was high in the sky.**

**His eyes wetn wide slightly, the smirk going.**

**_in good time, in all good time_**

**Time goes on….**


	2. Chap 1

12 years later

* * *

"YO! Hurry up!"

"im coming!"

there was a crash, then yelp.

Suddenly a serious of bangs, and a figure came rolling out of the doorway that led to the stairs.

"ow"

the boy chuckled and held his hand out to his friend. "dumb clutz" "shut up!" the boy rolled his eyes, "we don't have time to be fucking late you dumbass blonde!" the boy glared back. " stupid zealot un, I AM ready" the boy sighed and looked his friend over.

The boy had long, silky blonde hair. It fell over way past his shoulders, gently brushing his hips when he walked. A portion hung in his face, covering part of it from sight. Another portion was pulled back into a high pony.

He wore tight black pants, chains hanging form the belt loops. To match, he had on a tight black tank

"nice outfit blondie"

the boy threw him a glare, his cerulean eyes twinkled in the light.

Hidan couldn't help but smirk. He's friend looked so girly, but he had to admit, the boys eyes unlike most. They were a deeper blue, like the ocean.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "shut up un, your not any better!"

The blonde smirked and waved a hand at his friend, looking at his attire.

His friend has light sliver hair that was slicked back, it came down to the back of his neck.

He wore faded jeans, with large rips at the knees. He wore no shirt, just a black leather coat. He glared at deidara. He too had unique eyes. they were a deep pink, a mix between the shades of violet and rosy.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "jashin damnit deidara! get your ass out the door in the fucking car!" the blonde, deidara, yelped and ran out the door. The silver haired boy, hidan, smirked and closed the door.

"good, making we'll making it on fucking time"

"…..and now, we say goodbie to this years graduating class!"

there was shouts and cheers, black hats were throwen in the air, only to rain down on the students in their black gowns.

"man this is sweet un! we actually graduated!" hidan chuckled and shook his head. "i know, I mean, I thought they were gonna fucking fail us…wait idnt you say you had a surprise?" the blonde smirked.

Suddenly there was boom.

A firework went off in the sky.

_In raindow was long suckers!_

Deidara chuckled and hidan just shook his head.

"yo! Guys!"

the boys turned and saw a boy walk over, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders.

"party, my place" deidara smirked and hidan let out a cheer. "we're getting tanked to night! Fucking sweet man!"

the pair walked around, talking to a few friends and saying goodbie to a few.

After about 2 hours, they finally walked to the edge of the school property.

Hidan smirked. "once we move our feet, we are free of this hell!!"

Deidara threw off the gown, as did hidan. They clasped hands, and at once leaped forward.

They let out a cheer, before breaking out laughing.

"come on un, lets head to that party"

the pair started to walk away, when a car came flying down the street. It turned the corner, but the speed caused it to topple, doing a 360. they watched as the car barrled towads them.

"HIDAN! LOOK OUT UN!"

deidara tackled his friend, pinning him down.

The car hit eh curb, and flipped into the air, barely grazing the blondes back.

The hunk of metal crashed down next to them.

Hidan stared in shock, while deidara stood up.

He walked to the driver door and grabbed the handle, ripping it open. He reached in, and yanked the driver from his seat.

"you fucking moron un!" the man driving gave the blonde an odd look, before getting slapped. "you don't go that fast on a turn!! and you almost hit hidan un!" the blode let out a growl, then dropped the man. Hidan smirked and grabbed deidara's arm. "come on dude, lets go" "ya your right un"

the two walked off, leaving the driver on his own.

The said man stood and looked at his seat that he was ripped sfrom. When deidara pulled him out, his forced the buckle out of the holder. His gaze fell to the car door. It HAD been locked. But the lock broke when deidara yanked it open.

The man raised an eyebrow.

'hello? Whats this?" he hurried to the street and watched as the boys walked away. _hmm…quite strong arnt we? I know someone that would love you…._

suddenly something was pressed to the mans neck.

"thought you lost me didn't you?" he gulped and turned, staring into his attackers eyes. his own eyes went wide.

He didn't even have time to scream before his body fell limp on the ground, blood dripping from the punctures on his neck.

"hmp"

the figure stepped over his body and disappeared into the crowd of graduates.

* * *

deidara and hidan arrived at the party once the sun started to set

And it was in full swing.

You see, the two friends were never knowen for being good.

In fact, they each had their own drawers of their records at the station.

So need less to say, they jumped right into the party.

"chug chug chug!"

the crowd cheered as hidan down another glass of the beer, slamming it on the table. "ha!" he pointed to his challenger. The boy barely drank half.

He stood, and deidara took his place.

The two friends smirked and glared.

It was ON

* * *

9 jugs later.

* * *

"I win un!" hidan blinked when he saw deidara had downed his 9th one. "holy crap dei! Where do you put it all?" he motioned to the boys thin frame. "shut up hidan, you're the same!" the silver haired boy chuckled. "well" the boy stood and ran his hand down his bare chest. The jacket having been lost long ago. "I have muscle, _not curves"_ he ran his hands down the boys side. It was true, he did have some what of curves. "OOHHH!!!" deidara glared at the boy, then grabbed a dango from the a kid and stuffed it in hidans mouth. "shut it…besides, we all know you like having _things_ in your mouth" "OOOHHH!!!" the group cheered, while the teens glared at each other. Hidan took out the dango and stepped towards deidara. everyone froze. The silver haired boy had his fist's clenthed.

In the blink of an eye, he had deidara in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "little punk" "hey un!" the group burst out laughing. Those two would always pretend to fight, then pull something like this.

Soon, everyone went back to their drinking games.

After a while, deidara got tired. He walked up the stairs, and into a room.

Hidan saw this a followed.

"hey dei"

he walked in and saw the boy laying on the bed.

He smirked and walked over, kneeling over the boy. "hey dei-chan" the blonde rolled over and looked up. "hidan?" the silver haired boy closed the space between them with a deep kiss. The blonde was slow, but he returned it.

Soon, the kiss got deeper, and hotter.

* * *

Oh the things alcohol can cause.

* * *

deidara let out a small yawn as he cracked open his eyes. "un?" he realized he was laying on someones chest. The boy looked up and saw hidan passed out. "aw fuck un, not again."

its wasn't the first time the pair had a 'drunk accident'.

Deidara sat up, making the bed sqweek. Hidan blinked and also sat up. "hm? Deidara?...aw fuck" the blonde chuckled and gently shook his head. hangovers didn't really affect him anymore. the silver haired boy blushed slightly, memory's of the night before came into his head.

Memory's of the sweating blonde moaning his name…..

"crap!"

the boy ran into the attached bathroom, his hand tightly holding his nose.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, then broke out laughing.

"come on un, we better get out of here"

normal people might ifnd it odd to get wasted, then find you slept with your best friend

then again, these two were far from normal.

deidara let out a sigh.

They woke up at 4 am.

Hidan yawned and streached, he didn't mind that it was cold and he had no jacket. "hey, at least we don't have to wake up for fucking school anymore!" deidara smirked. "praise that un"

a man ran down the ally way was fast as he could.

"stay away from me!"

before he could reach the street, the figure had him pinned to the wall.

"that run sure made me hungery"

the mans eyes went wide, he's scream pierced the air.

the teens looked up when they heard a scream rather close.

quickly, deidara ran to the ally way, hidan behind him.

they watched as the man fell to the ground, and the attacker pull away, gently wipping his mouth. They turned and faced the teens.

"witnesses? Well….i must rid of you…and I AM still hungery…."

He walked towards the teens, but they didn't even move.

The man grabbed the blondes shoulder.

Deidara reacted quickly.

He grabbed the mans hand, pinning it to his back, then slammed him into the wall.

"really now?? Kill me?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. He pulled the man back, and thrust the blade into his heart. Hidan took off his jacket and used it to cover the mans mouth. "dumbass"

deidara pulled the knife out, and let the body hit the floor. hidan smirked. "come on, lets go" deidara nodded and used the dead mans shirt to wipe off the blood.

It wasn't red. It was black.

As they walked away, deidara looked over his blade.

It was a good size, and very sharp. He made sure. The handle was black, with a gold engravement of the virgin mary. In the hilt of the knife whichwas a gold rose, was a vail of holy water. At the tip of the blade, on both sides, crosses were carved. This wepon had been blessed by a priest, a Buda, and several monks. Another priest let it soak in holy water for 3 weeks.

Hidan looked over and chuckeld. "that has got to the by fucking most holy weapon on earth" this made the blonde smirk. "good. Lets keep it that way" he slid it back into its hold, also blessed, with the virgin mary on it, and back into his pocket.

Most would think him crazy for having such a weapon, but no.

You see, within our world, is another world.

The world of monsters. We call them vampires.

They look like everyday people, yet they feaster of the blood of humans, and sometimes other vampires.

The reason he knows this?

Many..in fact 12 years ago, his mother was attacked by one.

When he knew she was dead, he saw marks on her neck.

He drew them on his hand, then later on paper.

When he was around the age of 8 he started to research.

By the time he turned 10 he find the answer.

There was a book, hidden in the libray, under a loose floorboard.

A book of vampires.

The mark matched.

The child searched for years, and he wanted to try it.

So he got a regual knife blessed, then went searching.

Sure enough, one night someone came up to him. hen he saw the fangs, he stabbed them in the heart. The book said that's where they're power lies. It was right. It died.

This made the boy happy. He wanted to rid the world of these creatures.

So he trained in fighting, and gained that holy weapon.

And oddly, his friend decied to help him, having been there when they were first attacked by the creature.

They have been at it since they were 12.

They were vampire hunters


	3. Chap 2

**Footsteps echoed down the cold ally, stopped at the dead body.**

**A hand reached and pulled the body up. The head fell to the side, exposing long fangs.**

**The figure smirked. **

**"Seems someone did you in huh?"**

**They sighed and threw the body over their shoulder, taking off.**

**"My lord shall not be pleased"**

**

* * *

  
**

**The boys returned home, only to find someone on their couch.**

**"Hey guys"**

**They sat up and deidara rolled his eyes. "Oh its you"**

**A young man.**

**He had spiky auburn hair, and many piercing on his pale face. His eyes were grey, with darker grey circles around them. He smirked, his eye twinkled slightly. **

**"What?"**

**Hidan walked over and took a seat. "Pein, why are you here?" the man, pein, chuckled. "Nice way to greet me" "shut up un, why are you here?" they knew pein never came over for a visit. The man sighed and shook his head. "you know me too well" he held a file up, which deidara snatched.**

**"two more bodies found, both bearing marks" **

**deidara sighed as he read the file. "fuck un, these are getting closer and closer to our area. What are we gonna do un?" Hidan chuckled. "kill the bastereds" pein rolled his eyes.**

**"it's not that easy Hidan. The more deaths that add up, the more vampires come, they sense the blood"**

**deidara sighed. **

**pein was the one who provided them with information. He met up with the boys around 4 years ago. He was 22, yet he had a run in with the demons a few times. the only reason he lived is because he fought back so much, they left since it wasn't worth it. **

**Deidara looked the man over. He had a scar on his arm. One of them clawed him, and the scar would never heal.**

**"what?"**

**the boy blinked, and then smiled at pein. "well, why don't we stake out that side of hm?" pein smirked and nodded. Hidan let out a chuckle. "now that we don't have school, its gonna be easier to take them out faster" deidara nodded. He set the file on the table, and walked up the stairs to his room.**

**he entered and flipped on the light, looking around.**

**all his walls were hand painted. The top was a sky scene, and then towards the bottom was a vast sea. on one side near his bed, as a small aisle. It looked so real, you could almost hear the sea.**

**there was not much furniture. **

**A bed, dresser, nightstand and desk.**

**The desk had a computer, and several files stacked up.**

**Deidara walked to his closet and flicked on the light. **

**There were several clothes, behind the clothes though…was a bow, and a long katana. The boy smirked, and then hung up his coat, before walking back into the room. he walked to his window and slid it open.**

**Hanging on the outside, was a large vine plant, with roses blooming from it. He picked up a can of water, and let it dribbled down the wall, raining down on the plants roots. **

**He turned back, and picked up a file.**

**He read threw a few, "hm…the most death was in the east area un...but the new one say's the west side…" he sighed and set it down.**

**He walked out of his room, and back down stairs. "ready un?" Hidan and pein showed their guns. "good un" deidara picked his off the table. "let's go"**

**the three were sitting on a rooftop.**

**Hidan was laying down, a cigarette in between his fingers, taking a long drag every now and then. Pein frowned a boy. "stop that" Hidan just rolled his eyes. pein glared at the boy. "you shouldn't be smoking a cigarette at a time like this!" again, he rolled his eyes. "one, I can do what I want, two, it's not a cigarette, and a blunt" pein gave him a flat look. "and that's suppose to make me feel better right?" deidara smirked and snatched and blunt, taking a drag. Pein stared. "dei!" Hidan snatched it back. "relax pein-in-the-ass. It takes the whole damn field to get this boy high" deidara chuckled and looked down. "oh guys!" they looked down. **

**A man in a hood was walking down an ally, a body over his shoulder. **

**Pein sighed. "hood and body. must be one" deidara nodded. He pulled out his gun, and shot. He hit eh can next to the man. **

**Ina flash, he jumps back a few feet.**

**Hidan smirked. "yep, we caught one" pein nodded. "let's take him in for questioning" "got it" Hidan pulled a small black ball from his pocket. He walked to the edge of the building, and grabbed onto the fire escape. He slid down, his feet roughly hitting the floor. not caring about the pain, he walked over to the ally. "hey dude!" **

**The hooded man looked up in shock. Before he could run, Hidan threw the bomb down.**

**A thick purple cloud filled the area. Hidan smirked and used his sleeve to cover his face.**

**The man tried to run, but once he took a breath, his legs went numb. "huh?" before he could run, he crashed to the ground. **

**_fuck!_**

**deidara and pein ran over to Hidan. "get me?" "hell ya" deidara walked into the smoke, and grabbed the man by the neck, and picked him up. "hello there" the man gulped and tried to move, but his body was frozen. Deidara smirked. 'your coming with us" Hidan took the man, and threw him over his shoulder. Pein walked over to the body. "bites" deidara glared at the man. "let's go"

* * *

****from the shadows, a pair of eyes watched them**

**"my , they look fun. I can't wait to play with them"**

**the figure jumped from the shadow to the roof of a building, taking off.

* * *

****Hidan threw the man on a crate**

**they where dumb enough to bring him home.**

**You see, vampires cant get in, enless invited in.**

**Deidara pulled out his gun and pressed it to the mans head.**

**"sooo gonna tell us what we want to know un? or do you want me to shoot your brains out now?" the man stared at me. "and before you answer" he pulled something from his pocket. "we have means to torture YOUR kind" he showed the man the bullet, which had a cross ingraved in it. He gulped, his eyes going wide. "i-I" deidara smirked pressed the gun a bit harder. "so, ready to talk?" the man nodded. "good. Now, have you seen this before?" the blonde held up a picture. **

**It was a drawing. **

**It was a black snake, coiled up. the head was raised, the fangs bared, the tips were red with blood. Its eyes were blood red with black slits. **

**The man's eyes went wide. **

**Deidara smirked. "So you have seen it?" he grabbed the mans color, lifting him in the air. "tell me where or else un!" he gulped shaking his head. "id rather be killed by you" deidara let out a growl and dropped the man. "hidan, he's all yours. Get any information you can" the silver haired boy smirked and cracked his knuckles, walking into the room, slamming the door behind him.**

**Deidara lend against the door, running a hand through his hair.  
pein walked over and sighed. "hey kid" deidara sighed "what un?" pein chuckled. "I just came to see how you were doing" "oh…sorry un" the auburn haired man gave a soft smile. "your not gonna give up are you?" deidara shook his head. "I know this is the tattoo. I saw it the night he ran. It was on his arm un…and that man there, in fact everyone gets rather scared. But I MUST find him. I swore to advenge her un" pein sighed and patted the blondes hair. "you have so odd kid., I mean, your killing off demons, so you can advenge your mother" deidara huffed. "is there something wrong with that?" "no" he got off the wall and walked into the kitchen, taking a file from the table. "hm….there was five attacks in the northwest. Im gonna go check it out un" pein jumped up, blocking the boy. "alone?!" deidara sighed and pushed passed him. "pein, I can take care of myself" pein grabbed the boys arm. "but-" "pein! I can steal food to eat, and I have my weapon." The auburn haired boy sighed. "fine" he let the boy go, and took a seat at the table.**

**Then jumped when a cry reached his ears.**

**The man shuddered.**

_**even I wouldn't want to be hidans victim…I almost feel bad….almost**_

**a sadistic smile came across his face.

* * *

  
**

**deidara sighed as he walked through the damp streets.**

**This was a bad rundown side of town. **

**He flicked his cigarette away, letting it fall into the stromdrain. **

**He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around.**

**Most would think he wasted his life, having hunted vampires since he was 12. but he didn't give a fuck what people said. **

**He WAS going to find the one who stole his mother's life, and kill him.**

**Very painfully kill him**

**Deidara took a deep breath.**

**It made him mad every time. These creatures attacked with no moral. They didn't care if they're victim had a family or not.**

**He was orphaned at 6 thanks to that bastereds.**

**He chuckled slightly. **

**He was lucky to have Hidan at his side though. **

**The boy got kicked out by his father when he was only 8, since he was such an ass to him. he once put a snake in the sink, almost causing the man to have a heart attack!**

**He gladly helped his friend after having seen a vampire when he was with the blonde. Plus, deidara's mother as like a mother to him. **

**Deidara smiled at the thought. He and Hidan had gone to pre'k together, so they have been friends since they could remember. **

**They just ran into pein a few years ago. In fact, they killed the vampire chasing the man. He thanked them by joining their team. It turns out; pein had many connections within the city.**

**The boy blinked, taking in the smells of the night.**

**To him, it was no waste.**

**It taught him how fragile life was.**

**That's why he lived the way he did. With no rules, no regrets. He was a daredevil, not caring what others thought. Hidan was the same way.**

**They were both perfectly happy, yet they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. **

**Whatever.**

**He sighed and stretched, then noticed a bar. A small smile crept on his face as he walked inside.**

**He pushed passed the papers chains, and into the dimly lit hut.**

**There was a small bar, with several tables. People were scattered around.**

**Deidara walked up to the counter. "hey! Just a shot or two un" the bartender nodded and walked over, pouring two shots. **

**He couldn't help but smirk as he picked up the cup. Even if they asked for ID, he had a fake one. He sighed and took a drink, letting the liquor burn his throat.**

**He stayed there for a bit, and got some information out of the man.**

**Apparently some of his daily's have been MIA, so the blonde was sure he had the right area. **

**I mean, when better to attack? When one is fresh out of a bar and tipsy of course.**

**He smirked to himself.**

**To catch someone, one must think as the enemy would.**

**He set the drinks down and handed the man some money, then walked out of the bar.**

**_well…I better find a place to stay…though hidans gonna have a fit _**

**the blonde sighed and chuckled.**

**He was on the way to an inn he saw on the way over, when someone grabbed his arm. "un?" the boy turned and saw a man, maybe around his early 30's. "can I help you un?" before he could react, then man yanked him forward, causing him to crash into the mans chest. "you're pretty cute" deidara sighed and tried to rip his arm away. "one, im a guy, and two LET GO!" he got his arm away, only to have the man pin him to a wall. "un?!" this guy was stronger then he looked. "hey watch it!" the man smirked and lend close to the boy. "I think ill take you back with me, I wanna play" deidara scrunched up his nose. "gross un" the mans breath was heavy with alcohol. "let me go" he went to shove him off, but he tightened his grip. "alright, play times over un" deidara reached for the knife in his pocket. The man saw this and smirked. He pulled something from his pocket and pressed it to the boys mouth**

**His eyes went wide.**

**_chloroform!_**

**suddenly, things started to get hazy. "g-get off"**

**he pushed the man, only to fall limply into his arms, making the man smirk.**

**Suddenly and hand gripped the mans shoulder.**

**"why hello there"**

**the mans eyes went wide. "y-you!" the figure smirked and punched the man in the stomache, causing him to fell to the ground. The figure saw deidara, and caught him before he hit the ground. the shadowed person raised an eyebrow. "what do we have here?" they scooped the boy up in their arms. "my, arnt you a cutie?" they chuckled and turned. "I must say I feel its better with me then that scum"**

**with that, they walked off into the night.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hidan walked out of the room, and to the kitchen. He couldn't help but smirk when pein started at him. he had blood all over his hands. "sorry, but the fucker wouldn't talk" pein raised an eyebrow. "I got some out of him, but not much. So I shot him" pein sighed and shook his head. he had fallen asleep, so had not heard the shot.**

**He was a heavy sleeper.**

**The silver haired boy walked over to the sink.**

**They were lucky to find this place for sale.**

**This is where they took people for questioning.**

**Pein motioned for him to sit.**

**"what did you find out?" Hidan sighed, running a hand through his hair.**

**"well, over the past few years, the population of their kind has been decreasing. They wanted to find a quite town, destroy it, and turn it into an area for their kind.**

**Well, it WOULD have worked. But around the time they came up with this, me and deidara showed up" peins eyes looked from the paper he was writing on to hidan. "they've been at it for more then 12 years?!" hidan nodded. "but since me and deidara came forward, then with the help of you, they're numbers have decreased. But they don't know they're being hunted." Pein smirked at this. "so we have a one up on them?" "hell ya" the auburn haired man sighed. "get any thing else?" "yea…he said that the number left is only a handful" the boy smiled and folded his hands behind his head, tiling the chair back.**

**"pein, if we play our card right, we can wipe out that damned race" pein realized this, and smiled. "good." The boy stood. "im gonna tell deidara" "umm" the boy looked back at his partner. "um?" "he found some disappearance's in the northwest…" hidan's eyes went wide. "HE WENT ALONE?!!" pein stood. "HIDAN! Calm yourself! Deidara can take care of himself!" hidan sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "god damn it…if he gets hurt, im never letting him out alone again" pein smirked at him. "your like an older brother you know" hidan chuckled, then smiled, his eyes on the ground. A sad look harbored in his rosy eyes. "I know. And if anyone harms him, ill kill them" **

**the boy looked up at pein. "I think im gonna go check out the east" "near the pier?" the silver haired boy nodded. "plus I gotta dump the body" pein sighed and nodded. "while you do that, ill update the newest information" they nodded and separated ways**


	4. Chap 3

Heyyy guys!! sorry for not updating in 4ever! see this stroy is finished on my DA account but i have to edit it to put it one here and its quite annoying XP.  
ANYWAYS! thank you **deidara1239 **for your 'threat'! it got me to finally update!!!  
ill update 2 chapters at a time.

PS i might re-edit this later when i have time.

* * *

Deidara let out a soft groan as his eyes slid open.  
He's head was killing him.  
He blinked, become aware of what was around him.  
He was laying in a bed, the blankets snugly around him.

_What happened last night?...i went to the northwest…find some MIA's….took some shots….got grabbed by some guy…chloroform…..CHLOROFORM?!?!! _

He sat up quickly and threw the blankets off.  
His clothes were still on. In fact, his belt was still at the sideways slant he put it at.

_what the?_

"Encase your wondering, the man whom drugged you didn't take you home"

Deidara's head shot up, staring at the one who spoke.

There was a young boy, lending against the doorframe  
He had messy crimson hair, bad cowlick, causing the bangs to fall in his eyes.  
He had muddy brown eyes, and a pale complexion. Even in the dim light, the blonde could see the boys handsome features. He looked around the age of 20.  
He wore black pants, and a loose white top, the top few buttons were undone.  
Around his neck hung a black chain, with a red scorpion.

Deidara moved so his back was against the headboard.

"Who are you un?"

The redhead sighed.

"Look, im not gonna hurt you."  
"Then where am i?"  
"My home"  
"?!"

The boy stared at him.

"Don't give me that look!"

The boy sighed, gently placing his forehead on his hand.

"Look, the man dropped his wallet so I went to return it, and that's when I saw you. so I knocked the guy out and took you back with me…I mean, I couldn't really leave a cute thing like you drugged, at night near a bar"

Deidara blinked, realizing this was true. A faint blush decorated his face when he heard the word 'cute'

"Thank you un"

The boy nodded.

"I figured you were hungery, but all I have is ramen"

Deidara chuckled and stood.  
'that's all I eat un"  
the other nodded and started to walk away, deidara right behind him.  
"so, what were you doing northwest anyways? It's a bad place of a kid"  
deidara sent him a half hearted glare.  
"you're the same age too dobe"  
the boy chuckled.  
"yes, but I know of the dangers and I can defend myself"  
"saying i cant un?"  
the redhead turned.  
"you didn't do a good job last night"  
deidara gave a small pout.  
"he grabbed my hand before I could get my knife. He didn't pull out the damn chemicals, I could have got away"  
the boy sighed shaking his head.  
"fine. But that doesn't answer my question"  
the blonde sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win.  
"fine un, I was there an business"  
the boy raised an eyebrow.  
"your what, 19? What kinda job can you have?"  
"a hard one un! I had to gather some stuff for my boss, but it was a long day so I stopped by the bar un"  
the redhead rolled his eyes.  
"fine, whatever"  
he walked through a doorway, and deidara found himself and a small kitchen.  
It was a rather nice house.  
There was a large bowl of ramen on the table, with some tea next to it.  
"eat up"  
the boy turned and walked over to the counter, grabbing some ramen for himself.  
Deidara blinked, then sat at the table.  
"are you sure this ok? I mean, I don't even know you un"  
the boy shrugged and started to eat.  
Deidara faintly smiled and bowed his head.  
"thank you…er….sir"  
the boy picked up the chopsticks and started to eat as well.  
The blonde was finished in moments.  
The redhead took a bit of noodles, but didn't slurp them, just raised an eyebrow at the blonde.  
Deidara blushed at the site and looked away.  
_he looks….cute like that_  
"sorry un, I haven't eaten in a while"  
the boy slurped the noodles then chuckled.  
"your parents don't feed you?"  
"don't have any"  
the boy stopped, then nodded.  
"same here. same here"  
he set his bowl down, also done.  
the blonde stood, holding the bowl.  
He walked over to the sink and set it down, gently turning on the water.  
"sorry un, compulsion"  
the redhead smiled.  
"no problem…so where do you live anyways?"  
"oh….on the southeast side of town"  
the boy stared at deidara.  
"my you came a long way"  
the boy shrugged.  
"well, I should be going, if I don't get home soon my friends will worry. I don't need hidan calling the cops again."  
the boys flew out, stopping deidara.  
they stayed like that, both staring at each other.  
Finally the blonde broke the silence.  
'what?"  
"er…nothing, I was just blanking out…would you like me to come back with you?"  
deidara shook his head.  
"im fine, trust me"  
he gave a small smile.  
"im stronger then I look"  
slowly, the boy moved his arm.  
"yes….i can tell"  
the blonde smiled at the redhead.  
"my names deidara"  
"…..sasori….."  
he gave a slight nod.  
"well, I should be going un"  
the boy walked around sasori, and across the room to the backdoor.  
"um…..how do I back to town?"  
sasori rolled his eyes.  
"let me take you at least halfway. I have business in town anyways"  
he walked over, and gently pushed the blonde out the door, closing the door behind him.  
deidara looked at the house as they walked away. it was rather old looking.  
Whatever, I mean, he lived in a rundown apartment with no heating or air conditioner.

The pair walked all the way to the center of town, and oddly, were engaged in conversation almost the while way.  
Sasori found out much about the blonde  
That he as 19, just graduated, lived with his best friend, single and strong  
Seeing as he broke the hand of some guy who slapped his rump.  
Deidara learned about sasori a bit too.  
He was 21, lived alone, single, didn't go to collage, and was unemployed. Yet his grandmothers will kept the money for the house. That, and the renter was afraid of him.  
The blonde stole a glance at sasori.  
He was rather interesting, and mysterious.  
Though he didn't show much emotion.  
This bothered deidara a bit. He didn't like how calm the boy was all the time.  
_does anything bother him? well I bet he gets angry but…hmmm_  
sasori looked over at the boy.  
"what are you thinking about?"  
the boy blinked, then smiled.  
"oh nothing un"  
"hm"  
deidara looked around.  
he was recognizing things.  
"well….this is my side of town….i guess this is where we part ways un?"  
sasori said nothing but nodded.  
Deidara held out his hand.  
"thank you for all your help un, and your hospitality"  
sasori nodded, shaking the hand,  
"I hope we'll meet again un, you seem interesting"  
"like ways"  
deidara slowly pulled his hand away.  
"um…then bie"  
deidara turned and walked off. Sasori watched as the boy disappeared in the crowd, a smirk on his lips.  
"should you really be playing around?"  
the boy blinked and turned.  
A young man was standing right behind him.  
"hello"  
the man chuckled.  
"I can never scare you can i?"  
"not really"  
he sighed and gently shook his head.  
"well come on, we have a meeting"  
sasori sighed and followed the man.  
The said man was rather different from sasori.  
He was tall, and rather muscular. He had a deep tan, and inky black hair that fell just above his shoulders. His green eyes were so bright they almost looked neon. Scars decorated his body, though sasori never asked what they were from.  
He wore loose green cargo pants, and a black muscle shirt, a silver chain hung around his neck.  
"where have you been anyways?"  
sasori rolled his eyes.  
"is it really any of your business?"  
the man chuckled softly.  
"you do know that everyone's gonna be asking that. Your never late"  
"kakuzu, if I wont tell you, why would I tell anyone else?"  
the man, kakuzu, pondered this.  
"what about _him_?"  
"hell no"  
the dark man chuckled again.  
"we'll we better hurry"  
"hm"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DEI-CHAN!!"  
the blonde barely made it through the door before he was pulled into a tight hug.  
The boy gasped, but relaxed when a he realized it was hidan.  
A familiar scent filled the boys head. a mixture of colon, hairgel, and smoke.  
It oddly smelled nice. Homy.  
Deidara sighed and pulled away from hidan.  
"hey hidan"  
"what made you think you could just off on your own you fucking moron!"  
"missed you too un"  
pein chuckled and walked in, handing the blonde a file.  
"this is all the information we got out of him"

Hidan looked at the floor.  
"I killed him"  
"dumbass un"  
deidara smiled though, he knew hidan was going to kill him. he always killed those he interrogated.  
The blonde read through the information.  
"whoa! Is this true un? we're downing their numbers?"  
pein nodded and stretched his arms forward, cracking his fingers.  
"seems that there's a sliver of a chance we could wipe this race out"  
hidan smirked.  
"not a fucking sliver! We shall! Right dei?"  
the blonde nodded, gripping the now closed file.  
"and one of them is going to die VERY slowly"  
pein sighed and patted his shoulder.  
"I almost pity him….almost"  
pein looked at the both the boys, then pulled something from his pocket.  
"since your both here, I can show you this"  
the boys exchanged looks, then looked at the man.  
"a friend of mine has a place just outside of town. In the west"  
deidara and hidan gasped.  
That's were the REALLY rich lives. Most were actually royalty.  
Pein smiled at their dropped jaws.  
"yes I know some big people. The thing is…some of her servants went missing. Five left to find a horse that had gotten loose. One turned up. dead. Her cousin took some pictures for me. she had long hair, but I could still see the bite marks."  
Deidara looked at the picture in pein's hand.  
A young girl. she did have long brown hair, but the two dark marks stood out to them. to others it wouldn't look very important. But they knew better.  
It was a bite mark.  
"how long ago?"  
"yesterday…so she has asked for our help. We're going there tonight"  
Hidan stared at him.  
'we're gonna stay at a fucking castle?!"  
"yep"  
both the teens exchanged look, then let out a cheer.  
Pein shook his head.  
"oh! we have to dress somewhat nice you do realize"  
both the teens let out a groan.  
Pein just chuckled.  
"god you two are quite the characters…but come."  
"un?"  
The man smirked.  
"I have to dress you guys to be presented to royalty."  
The teens exchanged looks. Hidan then threw pein a glare.  
"I have my damn limits"  
"I know. Ill try to make it something you'd like"  
"un"


	5. Chap 4

The trio stood before the large castle.  
The two teens were in awe.  
Pein chuckled and looked them over. They looked good enough to present themselves.  
They were all wearing black pants, white button up shirts, and black trench coats.  
Though, hidan had ditched the coat and undone most of the buttons.  
Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. He was lucky to get hidan to wear a shirt, period.  
"come on guys"  
Pein led the boys up the long pathway, and to the large doors. They made a loud creak as they were opened.  
They walked inside, and both the teens were in awe.  
Since they didn't really have jobs, they're use to the low class side of life.  
To them, this was a dream  
"whoa un! the ceiling is sooo high!" "damn! This place is fucking huge!"  
a soft laughter reached the boys.  
They turned at the same time.  
There was a young woman on the stair case.  
She had long silky black hair, it fell down her back, some pulled back slightly by a silver clip, keeping it out of her face.  
Her soft coal black eyes looked the boys over  
as she walked down the stairs, her elegant deep red dressed trailed behind her slightly, her slender hand ran along the banister.  
The two boys stared.  
She looked so elegant and beautiful.  
"boys, this is reena"  
the woman smiled and picked up some of the dress, giving a small curtsy.  
The boys blinked, and bowed, unsure what to do.  
She saw this and giggled softly.  
"you two are quite young, but your not use to being around royalty?"  
"nope up" "never"  
she smiled and looked over at pein.  
"this are the Kari's?"  
"sadly, yes"  
she nodded and looked up when an older man entered.  
"I shall take them to their rooms"  
he walked over and bowed to the boys.  
"follow me"  
they nodded and looked at pein, before following the into a long corridor.  
He led them to a large room.  
"they are adjoining rooms"  
"that's fine un"  
he led them inside.  
"damn!"  
the room was huge, and the beds.  
The man smiled slightly  
They looked like kids in a candy shop.  
"my lady has asked me to help you choose some proper dinner wear"  
deidara turned and smiled.  
"thank you sir un!"  
"thanks man…but we have to keep on our jewelry"  
the man raised an eyebrow.  
Deidara stepped in.  
"it's a part of his religion, and my necklace….well"  
deidara brought out his necklace.  
It was a thick black cross, with a god rose in the middle.  
"I only take it off to sleep un….it was my mothers"  
the man smiled.  
"Its good to see kids taking a value in small trinkets"  
the boys thanked him, then went to their separate rooms.  
The man gave them their clothes, then informed them that they're would be other guest's as well.

The boys didn't really care. They weren't there to party, they were there to find the one  
who had killed her servant…the vampire who killed the girl.

after a while, the butler returned for the boys, and led them to the dining hall.  
Reena was waiting for them.  
"boys, I have some guest's id like you to meet"  
there was several people in a group waiting to be greeted by the boys.  
They tried the best they could to at least look happy and polite.  
Reene rattled off names, but deidara was off in another world. He gazed at all the people.  
_I wonder,….no it can be a guest…they wouldn't be able to handle the bloodlust…unless they killed another servant….ah! that must be it! They kidnapped the group and are keeping them alive to feed off! That's why they only fond one body!_  
the blonde was going to tell hidan of his thoughts, when reena cam up again to them.  
boys, id like you to meet a college of my cousins. Akasuna sasori."  
Deidara turned quickly.  
And there stood the redhead who saved him the other day.  
The boy greeted hidan, then went over to deidara.  
"my my, I didn't expect to find you here"  
"like wise un, I didn't know you knew this family. A close friend of mine are they're friends. we just kinda tagged along un"  
the redhead smirked.  
'well im glad. It's a pleaser to be able to see you again"  
he took the blondes hand and gently kissed it, causing the boy to have a faint blush.  
He stood up strait and smiled.  
Hidan came over and lend on deidara's shoulder as sasori walked away.  
"you know him?"  
"ya un….we met the other day"  
"weird"  
pein walked over to the boys.  
"come"  
he led them out of the dining hall, and into a empty room.  
"alright guys, I want you to mingle, so not to look suspicious. But keep an eye on the servants, we don't need anymore disappearing"  
hidan nodded as did deidara.  
"pein…I realized something un. the reason we only found one body was cause they're keeping the others alive. To feed off one by one"  
the man nodded.  
"I had a hunch…good work deidara….but I wonder why"  
hidan jumped in.  
"maybe they're too weak to go out and hunt in the town."  
"no….i mean, we saw one the other night"  
'good point….hm…"  
deidara looked out the window, his mind dwelling on the subject.  
Pein sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"well, standing here is getting nowhere, we need to go and find out as much as we can"  
hidan nodded, but deidara's eyes were still on the window.  
"the servants were caught outside….so the vampire never set foot on the house. That means we cant let the guests wander out of the castle"  
pein blinked, then nodded.  
"ill in form the guards, no get in there"  
he waved and went off down the hall.  
Hidan turned to deidara.  
:hey dei…you ok? You seem kinda out of it"  
the boy gave a slight smile, then looked at his friend.  
"im just a bit tired"  
the silver haired boy sighed and led deidara back into the room.  
"well, im gonna go get some information out of the cooks"  
"good idea un. ill go ask the other servants"  
hidan smiled and walked into the kitchen, while deidara crossed the large room.  
he was almost to the door that led to the servant quarters, when someone grabbed his arm.  
"deidara"  
the boy turned and faced sasori.  
"why hello"  
the redhead smiled.  
"may I have a few words?"  
"of course un"  
they walked away from the door, and to a silent corner.  
They took seats on the window benches.  
Cerulean eyes looked the boy over.  
He was wearing a dark red suit, with a tight black tank underneath. His red scorpion necklace was still around his chest.  
Sasori caught what he was looking at and gently held it up so deidara could get a better look.  
"odd huh? I got this when I was a child"  
"really un? it must be special"  
"hm….very"  
he let the necklace fall back onto his chest.  
"so, that silver haired one….."  
"hidan. He's my best friend un, we're roommates"  
"ah"  
deidara raised an eyebrow.  
"its not what you think un, I already told you im single, im not with hida, besides, that's like being with your brother"  
sasori chuckled.  
"sorry…though I wonder why your single"  
"un?"  
sasori looked the boy over.  
"your very attractive, I cant see how"  
the blonde rolled his eyes.  
"cause un, I don't go out like normal people. Im waiting for someone I actually like"  
the redhead chuckled  
"so you're a virgin?"  
"UN!"  
the boy blushed, staring at sasori.  
"no!, but why does that matter!"  
"I thought you were waiting for the right one"  
the boy rolled his eyes once again.  
"ive slept with people though un, its called getting drunk."  
Sasori raised an eyebrow.  
"have you ever slept with someone when you were sober?...and fully wanted it"  
"………….no……….."  
the boy chuckled, sipping the wine in his hand.  
"silly kid"  
"your only a year older then me!"  
he huffed and looked out the window.  
"besides, why do you care? Im not asking about YOUR sex life  
the boy sighed.  
'well, so its fair…I can lay down anyone I want"  
"thanks, I REALLY needed to know that"  
sasori chuckled lightly  
"your funny kid"  
"stop calling me kid"  
"brat?"  
the blonde sent him a harsh glare.  
"the name is deidara. remember it un  
"I shall remember it…_un_"  
deidara shot the man a look that could kill, only making him laugh.  
"your quite cute brat"  
he playfully ruffled the blondes hair, making the glare more intense.  
"watch it Scorpling"  
sasori glared at the nickname.  
"oh, so it's a fight of silly nicknames now?"  
they blinked, then both smiled.  
they felt rather stupid.  
"dinner shall be served!"  
deidara stood and looked at sasori.  
"well, we should get some food"

soon, the rather long dining table had its many guests seated.  
Deidara was next to hidan and pein.  
He looked up and saw sasori was across from him, and to the side by one.  
He quickly looked over at reena who was talking.  
"…now lets us dine, yes?"  
everyone started to engage in conversation and eat.  
Deidara stared at the plate for a moment.  
Some fancy seafood.  
He sighed and ate a little.  
Not too bad, but he wasn't hungry.  
He looked up, and caught sasori's eyes.  
The boy smirked at him, then took a drink.  
For some reason, deidara felt a faint blush, and then it got darker when the redhead winked at him.  
Sasori turned and started to talk to the man next to him.  
All through dinner, the two would cast each other sideways glances.  
Sasori would give a small smirk, and deidara would blush.  
Something about the man….made him uneasy and flustered.

After the dinner was cleared, they served the dessert.  
Deidara took a small scoop of the cake.  
Since there was a lot of whip cream, deidara slowly licked the fork, absently staring out the window.  
Sasori raised and eyebrow and gave a small smile, trying not to laugh.  
Feeling someone's eyes on him he turned and saw sasori, then saw the mans eyes drift to the fork in an amused manner.  
Suddenly deidara realized what he was doing.  
He sent the redhead a soft glare, earning a chuckle.

After all the food was cleared away, reena announced that a friend of her's as asked for some dancing.  
Deidara and hidan exchanged glances.  
They've never ballroom danced before.  
Hidan smirked and walked over to a young woman.  
"excuse me miss….I've never actually done this…is there a chance you could show me?"  
the girl blushed and smiled.  
she led hidan, and the boy winked at deidara, laughing.  
The blonde rolled his eyes.  
"bastard un"  
suddenly someone grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
"I hope you don't mean me"  
deidara sent sasori a playful smirk.  
"I meant hidan, but that doesn't mean your not"  
the man chuckled.  
"hey im trying to help you brat"  
the man took deidara's hand in his, and the other hand on deidara's hip.  
"un?"  
"you don't know how to waltz"  
"how did you…..?"  
"your from the lower-class, so why would you know?"  
"…..fuck you un"  
the man smirked. He lend in so his lips were next to the blondes ear.  
"no…id prefer _you_"  
the boy blushed like mad, his eyes going wide.  
Sasori smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"do I make you uneasy deidara?"  
"s-shut up!"

they danced all night, never changing dance partners.  
The blonde easily picked up the dance, making it easier.  


* * *

Finally, the dancing ended, and people parted for bed.  
Sasori stopped deidara, now both his hands were on the boys hips.  
He lend in close, his lips ghosting over deidara's.  
"night….dei-chan"  
he let a small smirk creep up on his face, before turning and walking away, leaving deidara bright red.  


* * *

"….damn basterd!"  
hidan looked up when deidara walked in.  
"yo"  
"ACK!....why are you in my room?"  
the silver haired boy shrugged.  
"borrowing your clothes"  
he stole the boys long night shirt and walked through the door to his room.  
deidara grumbled and locked the door.  
He walked back over to his bed and collapsed on it.  
_damn that basterd!_  
he closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face.  
he couldn't let someone like sasori distract him.  
he HAD to get to the bottom of this vampire problem, or the party goers could be in trouble.  
The boy threw on his nightwear and curled up under the blankets.  
_well the guards are blocking the doors from the inside, so no one getting out. So at least tonight's safe_  
the boy sighed and took off his necklace, gently kissing the rose before setting it on the night stand.  
_good night mother_


	6. Chap 5

Deidara woke with a start and looked around, trying to find the source of what had woken him up.

Nothing

He sighed and shook his head.

_it was just the bad dream…man I hate when I dream of the past_

the boy sighed and looked over at his black cross, before putting it around his neck.

"time to start another fucking day un"

the boy stood and walked over to his duffle bag he had trudged along, and pulled out some random clothes.

Faded jeans, and a loose black tee. Nothing special.

He walked over to his mirror, and ran a hand through his long blonde hair, before he realized something.

It was very cold.

He raised and eyebrow and walked over to the window.

The blonde grabbed a handful of the deep red curtains and pulled them away, looking out the large window at the court yard below.

It was buried in snow.

"un?"

the boy opened the window and leaned out to get a better look.

everything was covered in white.

It piled very high.

The statue in the courtyard was buried, only the upper torse stuck out.

A cold, harsh wind howled, and deidara struggled to close the windows as more snow flew down form the sky.

"a blizzard un?"

he walked out of his room and almost crashed with the butler.

"ah, young deidara"

the man bowed slightly.

"I regret to inform you that, due to the storm, we cannot let anyone leave."

Deidara blinked in surprise.

"well, we have 4-wheel drive"

"sorry sir, but you cant leave. Even the snow plows cant go out right now. The storm is so bad, people cant walk outside without blowing over. And all the cars have been buried.

The ton has been put into a storm warning and everyone's locked up into their homes"

Cerlien eyes went wide.

"thank you!, but if you would excuse me!"

he gently closed the door, then ran to the door that led to Hidan's room, roughly banging on the door.

"what the fuck do you want?!"

hidan stumbled out of the room and glared at deidara.

the blonde and walked into Hidan's room.

"get pein, I just figured out what's going on"

after hidan literally dragged their friend out of bed, all three were sitting in hidan room, waiting too see what deidara had to say.

The said blonde was sitting in a chair, looking at his friends.

"Have eitherr of you looked outside un?"

the boy walked over to window, and drew back the curtain.

Both males were surprised to the area covered in a quilt of white.

"so? It snowed…what's the big fucking deal?"

deidara turned to his group.

"don't you see? its so bad out there, people cant go out. _humans_ cant go out! That's why all those servants went missing! The vampires must have sensed the storm, and stocked up on food un!"

pein blinked, then realized he was right.

"the kids right"

"but that means these fucking hell spawns cane sense the damned weather!"

deidara nodded at this

"it would make sense, I mean, they have sense's higher then ours. They're hearing excellent, they sensed an arrow one time un, and they have animal instincts. And animals CAN sense the weather, remember hidan un, they aren't human"

the silver haired boy sighed and shook his head.

"god this is crazy…..so we're gonna stay in this fucking house! For how damned long?!"

pein rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"till the storm lets up"

hidan's eye went wide.

"how long could that be?"

deidara, instead of answering, walked out of the room.

"I need some air un….then ill get back to work"

pein stood and ran forward, grabbing the boys arm.

"deidara….you need to take a break"

"never un"  
he ripped his arm away and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

both the boys winched.

"man, he's fucking pissed"  
"you're his best friend! you talk to him!"

"you think I got a fucking death wish?!"

"……"

"don't answer fuckwad"

deidara was lending against the door that led into the library.

"god I hate my life un"

he turned and opened the door, walking inside.

He walked over to a rather tall bookcase, letting his slender fingers run down the sides, and over the words.

He finally stopped returned with a book

_things are not as they appear_

the boy raised an eyebrow.

He was in the very back, and this said book was buried underneath a pile, hidden behind a loose plank.

He had an eye for things like this.

The boy smiled and carried the book over to a chair, taking a seat.

He cracked the book open, and a bit of dust came ot

"gross un"

he sighed and flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning for anything.

Something caught the boys eye and he stopped, reading the page.

_Even though we can not always see what is true, does not mean its does not exist. _

_An old tale, is that among us, walk vampires._

_Many find this farfetched. _

_But not me._

_I went out and searched around, hoping to see if maybe, just maybe, I could find something about this 'mystic creatures'_

_After three years I gave up._

_Till the day I met one._

_I was going down an alleyway, when someone grabbed me and pinned me to the wall._

_Before he could do anything, I had slid a knife under his ribs._

_To my shock, it didn't kill him._

_When I looked up, I saw the man holding the hilt and smirking at me, fangs bared._

_That was the first time I truly thought I was gonna die._

_The only reason I got away, is because I ripped the knife from him, and took off running, then ran in to the first house I saw._

_I explained to the woman I was being chased, and she let me stay._

_Gotta love the Irish._

_Anyways, after that, I kept searching, but sadly I did not find anything more._

_Shame really, the creatures intrigued me. _

_They looked just like us, and easily blended in._

_Truly amazing._

_And yet, truly scary._

_That is why I now carry a vile of holy water with me, just in case._

_ -Val Simons_

deidara let out a sigh.

"that was worthless un"

the boy let out a small yawn, realizing how tired he really was.

He gently shook his head, and continued to read.

Till he passed out.

Sometime had passed, and the boy was in such a sleep, he failed to wake to the sound of the door opening, then footsteps coming over.

Sasori.

The redhead looked down at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

His muddy eyes trailed the boys body, slight smirk on his face.

Deidara looked calm and peaceful.

One arm was bent under his head, the other was gently resting on the book layed across his chest.

His long blonde hair fell around him, his long fringe obscuring most of his face from view.

Sasori gave a soft smirk, and gently brushed the hair away, reveling the boys whole face.

He truly did not understand why the blonde covered half of his face with hair, there was no need.

He gently touched the boys face, and felt his soft breath against his hand.

He lend down, his eyes tracing every detail on the boys face.

He lend close, his breath falling softly on deidara's lips.

The boy let out a small noise, his eyes twitching.

"hm?"

"…m-mother….."

sasori raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden words.

Suddenly, blue eyes fluttered open.

The boy gasped, a squeak escaping his lips.

He hadn't expected anyone was in there, none the less sasori.

And the latter was more then close.

"s-sasori un?"

the redhead sat up and smiled.

"I see your awake….what are you reading?"

deidara sat up and closed the book.

"nothing, just an old year book un"

"ah"

the man took a seat next to the blonde.

"have you seen the weather? Quite horrid"

deidara nodded, staring out the window

"I wonder how long we'll be here"

sasori gave a small smirk.

"a while most likely….but it'll be fine….i mean, im stuck in a huge house, with quite and interesting person, im sure it wont get boring.

Sasori lend forward, cupping the blonds face in his hand.

Deidara blushed and gave him a confused look.

"your weird un"

sasori blinked, then chuckled.

He should have seen that coming.

"and your funny"

he stood and lend down, pecking the blondes cheek.

"later dei-chan"

sasori winked and walked off, leaving deidara bright red.

"UN?!?!"

hidan was on his way to the library, when he saw sasori come out.

The redhead spotted him and gave a slight nod.

"hidan I presume?"

"….yea…."

sasori gave a slight smile.

"your friend, deidara, told me of you."

hidan raised an eyebrow.

"is he in there?"

"yes….though the boy does seem quite flustered….i wonder why"

sasori shrugged and walked off.

Hidan watched the man leave, then walked inside.

"yo dei"

the blonde lifted the hands form his face and sat up slightly. He saw hidan, then fell backwards, letting his hands lay on his face.

"what do you want un?"

"to see if you were ok you fucker….you ran off so we got worried…."

The boy looked at the door.

"the man…he's the fucker from last night right?"

deidara nodded then sat up.

'last night….did you get anything from the cooks un?"

hidan sighed and shook his head.

the servants have their own damned quarters, so the cooks didn't even know the fuckers well"

deidara sighed and pulled the book from under him.

"I found this un, but there's not much in it"

hidan grabbed the book.

"well, im sure they wont miss this old fucking thing"

he smirked and slid the book into his baggy black jacket.

"im gonna go talk to some more of the servants….integrate the shit out of them"

hidan waved, and walked off.

Deidara groaned and rubbed his temples.

This is NOT what he had planned.

To be stuck in a castle, with a crazy redhead, while some servants are in danger.

Not wanting to think anymore, he stood and stretched, then headed out the door.

the blonde was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

So many thoughts swarmed his head.

Much to his dislike, he couldn't really do any research at this house, for he didn't have his data.

He'd have to settle on what he knew off the top of his head.

The boys hand drifted up and gripped his cross necklace.

_alright! Review time…._

_The servants went missing, then the storm hit. _

_That means vampires can sense the weather. _

_Hm…but why did they attack the servants…..they could have easily hunted a deer….it wouldn't be the first time I've seen it….AH!_

_Vampires must not be able to hunt in bad weather like this!_

_Makes sense…_

_Even with they're developed bodies, harsh weather such as the snow effects them….OH!_

_They use they're nose's to smell out blood…but the shifting winds make it impossible to follow a sent!_

_Though….i wonder where they're hiding….now's the perfect chance to search…even though its dangerous…._

The boy stopped and wrote down everything that had just came into his mind, then gently set it on the night stand.

He let out a small yawn as he turned and stared out the ice covered window.

He may have been a slacker and a delinquent, but he was actually quite brilliant when he wanted to use he's mind.

The boy stood and walked over to the window, gently touching the glass.

It was freezing.

He turned back, and layed down on the bed.

He pulled the pillow under his head, and let out a long breath, starting to drift off.

Lately, every time he fell asleep, he'd have a nightmare….hopefully this time he's get lucky.

The boy closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh.

the boy woke with a start.

He had a nightmare. Again.

The boy let out a growl.

Not being able to go out and hunt the vampires was screwing with his head. bad.

He closed his eyes, and memories of the waltz came into his head

And the almost kiss.

Cerulean eyes shot open.

_why did I think of HIM?! damn it!_

the boy punched the bed hard

there was no way in hell he was falling asleep anytime soon.

* * *

I forgot this story was on here!! ^^' Here ya guys go!! I'll post the rest of this as soon as I can**  
**


	7. Chap 6

time skip : a week

deidara layed in his bed, staring at his hands.

He was twirling his knife between his fingers, humming a soft tune.

He had been stuck in this house a whole damn week.

It was killing him

But what killed him more then the case…was sasori

The man kept popping in every no and then to chat, and it was nice, but it always ended the same.

He would seduce the boy in some way, then leave before doing a thing, leaving the blonde completely flustered.

It pissed him off so bad!

But why?

Was I cause he wanted sasori to stop?

Or did he want him to actually do something?

Lately, the redhead had been filling his every thought

He let out a sigh and turned his attention to his hand, and the knife he was twirling in his fingers

The boys cerulean eyes followed the knifes every directions, skilled eyes not missing a thing.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The blonde sat up suddenly, then toppled off the bed.

"fuck un!"

he stood and shoved the knife into his pocket, and bolted out the door, running towards the source of the scream.

outside.

The boy ran out the one of the doors that led to the garden and stopped short.

One of the maids was standing in the snow, her hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide.

Before her, surrounded by red snow, was a another servant.

"shit un!"

deidara ran over to the maid and covered her eyes.

"deidara?"

the boy turned and saw pein.

He gave a sigh of relief and pushed the woman towards him.

She fell against pein and buried her face in his shoulder.

The auburn haired man gently patted her back, watching as deidara walked over to the body.

He kneeled down and gently titled the male servants head away from him, showing the neck.

Two bite marks.

But they were different then the normal ones.

These looked as if the object that had pierced the skin was roughly ripped, causing a long gash on the skin.

The blood was warm.

He stood and looked down.

He's clothes had soaked up the snow and blood, covering him in it.

Pein raised an eyebrow

"it looks as if the 'weapon' was roughly ripped form the skin. The attacker probably heard the maid and hurried to get away."

pein sighed and nodded.

"yo! Dei!"

the blonde turned and saw hidan run outside.

Behind him was a number of residents and servants.

The butler came out as well.

The man winched at the site.

He looked away and layed a sheet over the body

Deidara sighed and walked over to hidan, draping his arm over his friends shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"hidan, this was a very fresh kill. That means the vampire is close un. I can still catch him"

he slid his arm off and walked inside, gently walking through the crowd.

Towards the back, a hand grabbed his own.

Blue eyes shifted to the site, and stared into muddy brown.

"what's going on?"

"some one died un….and im going to change"

he motioned to his clothes, then slid his hand away, and hurried down the hallway to his room.

he ran strait to his duffle bag.

He tore out a old leather coat and threw it on, then grabbed his gun, shoving it into the deep pockets.

He turned and ran from the room, and quickly to the nearest door outside.

He ran outside, a soft crunch as his boots hit the snow.

Over the past few days, the snow had been hardening, so you could walk on it now.

The blonde looked back at the house, then took off into the woods.

hidan was heading in, when he saw someone grabbed his hand.

Sasori

The man gave him a confused look.

"why was deidara in such a hurry?"

hidan ripped his hand away

"none of your fucking business"

sasori didn't have a chance to respond before hidan took off.

The redhead let out a soft growl.

"stupid brat"

he turned and headed towards deidara's room.

"might as well find him myself"

sasori pushed open the door, and found the room empty.

"huh?"

he looked around, but couldn't find the boy.

that's when he saw the spot of blood on the bed, from where deidara and lend against.

_he's bleeding?!_

not thinking, sasori turned and ran out of the room.

_if he goes outside…he could get hurt!_

the blonde let out a frustrated sigh.

He had been out here for the past two hours, and yet found nothing.

That's when he heard a footstep

"un?"

the boy turned, but no one was there.

suddenly, pain shoot through his neck.

before he could cry out, his body went limp

soon, everything went black.


	8. Chap 7

The blonde let out a groan, his eyes gently opening

He was in a room.

He blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

Oh yea, he had been attacked in the woods

He sat up slowly.

_if I was attacked…where am i?_

"awake I see"

deidara turned and saw sasori sitting in a lounge chair near the bed

suddenly deidara realized he was in his room.

"un?!"

the man chuckled softly.

"your really stupid kid. I went out looking for you, and what do I find? You laying int eh snow, asleep!"

the blonde blinked, and tilted his head to the side.

Sasori stood and walked over to the boy, gently cupped the side of the boys face in his hand.

"I went to go find you…and I saw the blood on your floor. I was worried you were hurt"

deidara looked up at him.

"you went out in the snow?! And carried me the whole way back un?!"

sasori nodded and smiled slightly.

"your so cute kid"

he lend close, and ghosted his lips over the blondes.

The boy took in a sharp breath, wondering if sasori would actually kiss him this time.

A blush came on his face, when he felt sasori's hand sliding up his leg.

"w-what are you doing?"

"seeing if your hurt…but ill have to see, rather then feel to tell"

deidara realized what he meant, and the blush got worse.

"i-im fine, really!"

the boy stood gave a nervous smile.

"I must have hit my head on something and got knocked out…but thank you for helping me un"

the boy bowed his head then turned to the other door in the room.

"i-I think ill go take a shower"

before sasori could answer, he was gone.

The redhead chuckled and picked up the book he had been reading.

Deidara's journal.

Inside, was a record of all the information they have gained, and there was also a page listing HOW he got the information, and who from.

A smirked laced.

"so, lil' dei-han likes vampires eh?"

his eyes scanned over the page that listed how he got the information.

"he killed the…vampire?"

he raised and eyebrow, and it grew to a toothy smirk.

"lil' dei-chan's a kari banpaia eh? This should get good"

there was a bang on the door and sasori quickly pt the book back in its hiding place, just as hidan walked in.

"what the fuck? Oh ya..your that sasori guy…why the fuck are you in deidara's room?"

before he could answer, deidara came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"hidan? What are you doing here un?"

both males stared at the blonde.

"un?"

water droplets slid down the boys skin, wet hair stuck to his face.

"god dei, are you trying to give us a fucking nosebleed?!"

the blonde gave him a confused look, but shrugged it aside.

"hidan…what did you need un?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe fucktard! Pein saw sasori bring you back! what the fuck happened?!"

the blonde sighed and crossed his arms, looking away.

"I hit my head ok? And sasori was kind enough to not let me freeze to death"

the silver haired boy sighed and shook his head.

"fine what ever. Pein-in-the-ass say's we're gonna leave soon"

deidara turned back to his friend.

"how long?"

hidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"tomorrow…but he lost his fucking shirt"

the blonde raised an eyebrow.

That as code for they lost the vampire.

The boy sighed and nodded, watching as he friend left.

He then turned to sasori with a small smile

"when are you gonna leave un?  
sasori looked out the window.

"tomorrow, I mean, with out you here, I have nothing fun to do"

deidara gave him a flat look, earning a chuckle.

"come, shall we get something to eat?"

deidara sighed and followed the boy.

the pair walked into the large dining hall.

"im going to go ask the cook if he's serving"

deidara nodded, and walked over to one of the large windows.

He took a seat on the small bench under the window, staring out at the sky.

_damn it…we never found the vampire. Well, at least it didn't get invited inside….but…what if it does soon? What if a servant lets him in…that would be bad……damn it! I should be more careful! If I didn't hit my head, I could have found the basterd and killed him!......but instead, im stuck here with this flirty jerk!_

the boy sighed and gently blinked, his eyes locking on a slow moving cloud

_what WILL I do when this is all over? I mean…I don't…have any plans…_

he gently layed his forehead against the glass.

_most would say, 'I want to find my true love and get married!'….please, I don't think ill ever find love. Tch, and getting married? Forget it….though my mother did always want me to live with a happy smile…but as long as im with my friends im happy…but what about when this is over? Will hidan and pein stay?_

suddenly, something brushed aganst the boys neck, then something _bit_ his neck.

the boy let out a yelp, his eyes going wide.

Then he heard a chuckle.

"my, that was priceless"

deidara turned his head and saw sasori.

"w-what?"

"you were in such deep thought, I wanted to give you a jolt"

he smirked and titled deidara's head to the side, gently kissing his neck.

"w-what are you doing?!"

the redhead slid his lips along the skin, then slowly pulled away.

"teasing you…besides…"

he lend close, breathing on the boys face

"you taste good"

he smirked and licked the boys cheek, earning a blush and squeak.

"your too much fun to play with you know that?"

deidara sent the man a glare.

"if you would excuse me, I have to go"

sasori sighed and went after deidara, catching up with him in the hallway.

He grabbed the boys arm, and yanked, causing deidara to topple fall backwords, and land against his chest.

"deidara…im teasing you, cause after tonight, we may never se each other again. so I wanted to have some fun"

the blonde blinked, then let out a soft sigh.

"its fine un…I just have a lot on my mind."

Sasori turned the boy, and stared into his cerulean eyes.

"…sasori?"

the red lend close, and gently kissed near the corner of the boys lips.

Deidara blinked in surprise.

"s-sasori?"

the man smirked and pulled away.

"you should get some sleep"

he touched the boys face, then walked back through the dining hall door.

deidara layed down in his bed, his hands laying over his face.

"basterd un!!!!"

he punched the bed, causing it to actually bounce.

Sometimes he forgot his strength.

He sighed and turned on his side, his eyes falling on his cross.

"…mother…"

he let out a groan and closed his eyes.

"I hope I get SOME sleep un…then ill finally be home tomorrow, and I can kill the rest of these demons spawns"

his hand reached out, and without looking, touched the cross.

"ill avenge, I swear un"

he let out a soft yawn, letting sleep consume him.

A figure walked into the room. since the curtains were closed it was pitch black. He blinked, his eyes adjusting quickly.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeper.

Deidara.

One hand was resting on his forehead, the other on his chest which was gently raised and falling. Both his legs were bent up, the blanket thrown on the floor.

they reached forward and gently touched his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He moved his hand, and two fingers gently touched the boy temple, the blondes heart beat was slow, as if in a deep sleep.

He smirked and tracing his fingers all the way down to his chin.

_what a young face, quite beautiful actually_

he froze when the boy moved. He turned over, the hand on his head curled under his pillow, the other gently resting on his hip. The figure smirked.

_well that makes it easier_

he carefully brushed away some of the blonde hair, reviling his neck. they smirked and lend close, gently opening his mouth.

_I wonder how good he'll taste…shame to kill the boy though, he was quite interesting_

pushing the thought aside, his teeth had grown, and were a mere inch from his skin.

Suddenly, deidara moved.

In a blink, the blonde's knee was against their chest, keeping him from going down, and a shotgun to his forehead.

Deidara stared at him, a smirk on his face.

"my, my. I expected something like _you"_

he flicked the fang, causing them to twitch

"to be smarter"

He kicked their leg, causing him to fall. He turned so their throat slammed on his arm, causing the male to gag. The blonde used his other fist to punch the figures chest, sending him flying off the bed.

The boy sat up, his elbows resting on his knees, the gun still in his hand.

"how did you get in? vampires can only get into a home if invited"

they smirked

_he cant see me, its too dark. Perfect_

"my my, you did your homework"

they sat up a bit, gently touching where they had been punched.

The kid was much stronger then he looked

"though…how did you slow your heart rate? Most people's hearts speed up when awake and they hear a sound"

the blonde smirked. "an old trick"

Deidara stood, and inched to the curtain.

The man blinked, then ran forward, covering the boys eyes.

"who I am is not important"

deidara let out a growl.

"let go un"

"cant"

he blinked, and saw how close the two were. He smirked and lend in closer, breathing on deidara's lips.

"lets keep this between us hm?"

as he spoke, his lips brushed the blondes.

The man stood, and opened the window. he jumped out before deidara got a look.

But they didn't notice one thing.

Deidara looked down into his hand and he's eyes went wide.

He had ripped the chain of the mans neck.

It was a black chain, with a scorpion on it.

"s-sasori?!"


	9. Chap 8

Hidan stared as he friend waked into the house, and walked strait to his room, slamming the door.

It had been a week since they got back, and deidara had been piss since.

Pein walked in and took a seat next to hidan.

"what's wrong with him?"

"PMSing?"

hidan ducked as a shoe was chuckled at his head.

"well, at least his aims still good!"

hidan threw pein a look that could kill.

"go to hell you asshole"

pein smirked and stood, stretching his arms above his head.

as much as id love to hang around and hear deidara start bitching, I have to go"

the man turned and caught eh shoe before it hit his head.

"nice try blondie"

he let out a gasp when the second shoe hit his groin.

"fuck"

he winched and fell to the floor.

hidan blinked, then burst out laughing

* * *

deidara took a seat at his desk, and started to pour over the files he had.

He looked at his computer screen, reading up on recent murders.

Nothing pointed to vampires

He sighed and looked back at the file in his hand.

He set it down and opened one of the drawers.

It was empty, expect for sasori's necklace

The blonde lifted the item from the drawer, cradling it in his hand.

So many things were running through his head.

_he saves me at the bar, takes care of me, seduces me at the castle, saved me in the woods, then tries to kill me?! why the hell did he wait till then? He had me alone at his house, and we were alone times before that…why THAT night?...i didn't even fully trust him yet….but….i cant believe…h-he's…..a…vampire…_

he put the item back into the drawer, and grabbed a file on the bottom of the pile.

He read the person's name.

He let out a sigh.

He really didn't want to do this…..but he'd have to.

Deidara stood, and walked over to his closet.

He threw on tight jeans and a black muscle shirt that part showed his stomach. He shoved his knife into his back pocket.

He walked into the living room and looked over at hidan.

"im going out un"

hidan raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it

he knew when the blonde wanted to be alone

he stepped outside, and started down the street

_that fucker better be there_

* * *

deep purple eyes watched the boy as he walked down the road.

"I cant wait to play with them"

a mischievous twinkle filled the eyes, before disappearing into a shadow  


* * *

"my'lord"

a tall man clad in a dark hooded cape turned.

"yes?"

a figure stepped forward, but not enough to be seen, leaving the shadows to cover they're face.

"the group that was trapped by the storm has returned"

even under the hood, the mans smirk could be seen

"wonderful…and what of our little akasuna?"

the smaller male sighed.

"he has also returned, though he did cause some trouble. He killed a servant, right outside the castle.

The hooded man nodded.

"you may go now"

the smaller one bowed.

"as you wish my'lord"

the hood man turned and faced the window once more, staring out at the night.

"soon…we shall no long have to be in hiding…."

His eyes widen slightly as a pair walked to a store, not a care in the world.

He chuckled, touching the glass.

"your carefree matter will die soon, I promise you that"

the smirk grew, and he bowed his head, the shadows engulfing it.  


* * *

deidara walked into the nightclub and looked around.

"where is he…."

cerulean eyes landed on a young man with messy back hair that fell in his face, and around his shoulders.

The blonde walked over and the man turned.

Blue stared into dull black.

"ah, deidara-kun"

"shut it"

he grabbed the mans shoulder, not caring if he was in the middle of a drink.

He led him out a side door, and pinned the man to the wall.

"ouch, must you be so rough?"

"shut it!"

the boy growled at the man. He was older by a few years, but much weaker.

"y

stupid asshole, your suppose to give us information!"

the man shrugged.

"ask away, im your servant"

the last word was said with a snobbishness.

Deidara hit the man in the gut.

"you fucker….tell me everything you know got it!"

"about what?!

"sasori akasuna"

the man went pale.

"TALK!"

"no can do"

"what un?"

the man sighed.

"look, if I tell you anything, ill regret it" the blonde let out a growl, gripping the man's neck.

"don't tell me and your gonna regret"

the man didn't speak

"damn it! Buro you rat! Talk un!"

the man gulped, not wanting to piss off the blonde.

"look! if I say anything, im gonna get killed! They'll know!"

deidara groaned and let go of the man, causing him to crash to the ground

"why did we let you live?"

"cause im the only source you have for inside information"

the blonde rubbed his temples.

That was true.

When hidan and deidara first started out, they need information on bizarre murders, but they couldn't get into the files themselves.

That's when they ran into buro.

A man who knew people in high places. But he was in the middle of being chased down by the cops.

The teens hid him, and hid him till the cops finally gave up. in return, he supplied them with information from the cops.

Most would think that due to that, they would be close, but no.

Buro was a dirty man, who worked for who ever prayed the most.

He betrayed the pair several times before.

The only reason he works for them now is well…

A few years back, the last time he betrayed them, he brought a vampire to meet them, and kill them.

Well, the vampire didn't want witnesses, so he tried to kill buro, but the man convinced him to turn him, and buro as his slave.

Well….hidan killed that said vampire, leaving them with the newly changed buro.

They were going to kill him, but he begged them.

Now, if he ever betrays them again, he shall die, and for his existence, they get information from the inside.

But sometimes, the guy was a stubborn ass, like now

'buro! If you want to live to see the fucking sun rise tomorrow, you better speak damn it!"

the man gulped, noticing deidara had drawn his knife.

"cant love ,if I do, ill get caught. Akasuna is one of the scariest and strongest vampires around….why do you want to know about him anyways?"

the blonde sighed and crossed his arms.

"when I was away, we had a run in. he tried to kill me, but I caught him by surprise, and he fled"

buro looked at him in shock.

"you got away from akasuna?!"

"…what?"

"no ones done that before!"

deidara raised and eyebrow.

'well im different from everyone if you haven't noticed un"

buro chuckled, but only got a fist to the face.

"gonna clam up now huh?"

the man hissed and bared his teeth.

Deidara glared and hit a fang with the hilt of his blade.

The man cry out, which only made deidara smirk

"wanna test me un?"

he let out a whimper and shook his head

"good boy"

he dropped the man and turned his back to him, walked off.

"where are you going?  
"to find sasori akasuna!"

"it will be your death"

the blonde stopped and turned his head to the side.

A harsh wind blew, his hair whipping around his body, almost obscuring his face.

Yet his eye was visible.

It was filled with hate, bloodlust, and sorrow.

"I cant die….not yet"

he turned and walked off, leaving the man in awe.


	10. Chap 9

sasori sat on a rock, his muddy brown eyes gazed out at the sky.

"sasori"

the boy blinked, knowing who the voice belong to

"what do _you_ want?"

his words were laces with hate.

There was a chuckle behind him.

"must you act so cold towards me my young boy?"

"yes, now GET"

instead, the man laid a hand on the boys shoulder.

"do you wish to die?"

"oh shut it sasori, you cant kill me"

"wanna bet?"

before he could do more, he felt hot breath on the side of his face, chapped lips brushed over his ear as they formed words.

"I made you what you are today, don't you forget that. Im your creator, your master"

sasori shiver at the breath, then growled.

"no you didn't, I know fully ell who made me what I am, and it was not you, but you try to claim it that way, you sick basterd"

the man squeezed his shoulder and chuckled in his ear.

Sasori turned to yell at the man

He was gone

* * *

"yo dei!"

the blonde sat up from bed, running a hand through his messy, tangled hair.

"un?"

hidan walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"wow you look like fucking crap"

"go to hell you bitch"

hidan chuckled and took a seat on the bed

"what the fuck is eating at you man? You can tell me you know"

deidara sighed and looked up at his friends, gazing into the boys violet eyes.

even though most saw hidan as rough and rude, if you look in his eyes, at the right time you see complete care and warmth.

It was moments like that, that cause deidara to trust hidan so much

"alright...ill tell you...but you cant freak un! ill start from the beginning...the night I went on a stake out alone.....

* * *

a young man was sitting on the ledge of a bridge, his arms draped of the rails. His coal black eyes were locked on the water.

His reflections stared back at him.

A tall boy, with spiky navy blue hair. He had almost beady like eyes, and cuts on his face that almost looked like gills.

His tight black top showed off his well developed muscles, giving him a strong appearance.

There was just one bad thing.

His skin

It had a tint to it. A _blue_ tint

He sighed and picked up a rock, chucking it at the water.

he watched at the reflection became rippled, slowly becoming part of the water.

He stood and almost walked into a man in a dark trench coat.

"jeez! Don't do that!

The taller man chuckled.

"sorry, but come"

he turned and started to walk away, knowing the shark-like male would follow.

He always did, and he always would

* * *

"my'lord"

the tall hooded figure turned.

"he is on his way, we found him at the bridge"

the hooded man smiled

"so I was right...seems I know you children better then you would think"

the 'messenger' bowed his head.

"its good to know my life in the hands of a wise man, who knows use. It adds a secure feeling my'lord"

he smiled and made the boy stand, placing a hand on his head.

he gave a smile.

It was neither warm, nor devious, just...a smile.

"good, now go my student"

the boy nodded and bowed before leaving the room

the man turned back to his window, a pot he had grown accustom to.

_only a bit longer......_

* * *

hidan stared at his friend in shock.

"whoa! Hold on! The fucker saved you from what could have been rape, took care of you, tried to seduce you at the castle, saved you when you fainted in the snow, then tried to KILL you?!"

"pretty much un"

hidan stared at his friend for a good long time before speaking again.

"so...what the fuck do we do now? Buro said he wont say anything"

deidara gave a dark smirk and looked at his friend

"easy, we catch some more vampires and torture the information out of them un"

hidan stared at his friend

deidara was usually kind and friendly, but when it came to vampires, he was one of the most sadistic basterd ever.

The blonde stood and stretched.

"well...since I am dressed to party, why not un?"

hidan looked up and smiled

"ah! Now there the blonde fucker I know!"

deidara smiled and gently batted his head.

"come one un, lets go have some fun"  


* * *

a figure stepped out of the shadows, following the two boys as they walked up to the club.

The bouncer saw the boys and let them through.

The figure walked around to a side door, and popped the lock, slipping inside.

* * *

the music was blasting, and neon lights flashed everywhere.

Hidan led the blonde over to the bar, and grabbed some drinks.

"see anyone who interest you tonight?"

the blonde looked around the club.

No one really stood out, not in appearance, or in the way they danced.

"nope un"

hidan smirked and turned the boys face to look at him.

"then maybe i can interest you"

deidara smirked.

"well...."

He lend close, ghosting his lips over the albino's.

'we'll have t see wont we?"

before hidan could even get a faint touch, the blonde had slipped into the crowd.

Hidan pouted and went into the crowd, hoping to find the boy.

* * *

"my'lord, he is here"

the hooded figure turned and smiled at the blue haired boy before him.

"greetings kisame"

the shark blinked and bowed his head

"im very pleased you came here"

"don't I always?"

the man smiled under the hood.

"do you know why you are here?"

"you want to keep tabs on me since your not sure if the transfer was successful, and you want to see if I have tasted human blood yet"

the hooded man raised an unseen eyebrow

kisame pointed to the shadowed messenger.

"he told me"

"ah....very good. You may go"

the figure bowed, and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"well, since you know why you're here, why don't you answer?"

kisame sighed and looked at the man

"I don't know how to tell"

the man nodded and a smile that could be partly seen.

"I figured as much....here"

he led the boy to a back room.

"this is how I test someone....."

kisame had on a confused look, but it vanished when the door opened.

his eyes went wide as the man pushed him forward.

* * *

The music went up, and the only lights were the neon flashes.

Down on the dance floor, the crowd was so close, people were brushing against people they didn't even know, nor did they care.

Hidan had finally found the blonde, and grabbed his arm, pulling the boy towards him.

"hey there"

the blonde turned and smirked.

"you caught me un...but can you keep me?"

hidan chuckled and pulled the boy against him.

"well, we'll just have to see"

deidara smirked and pulled away. he started to move with the music. his body swayed with the beat, looking elegant and seductive all at once.

The blonde moved over to hidan, gently running a finger down the boys face.

"I thought you were going to try and impress me un"

the boy turned, so his back was against the mans chest. Both his arm went behind him, and wrapped around the albino's neck, one drifting up, toying with his hair.

Hidan's hand slid down the boys torso, and past his hips, rubbing his inner thigh.

Deidara let out a soft moan that was right in hidan's ear, making him shiver. Hidan started to rub against the boy, making him moan more.

Suddenly hidan spun the boy around, and kissed him roughly, rubbing their hip together again. deidara pulled away and started to grind against the taller boy.

Sweat clung to their bodies, matting their hair to their faces, soft moaned came from the blonde, as well as a few from the albino

It was like sex with clothes on.

Hidan was about to wrap his arms around the boy, when he stepped back, well was _pulled_ back.

The blonde turned and saw a handsome man. They started to dance, and it quickly got dirty.

Hidan chuckled and went out searching for a new dance partner

* * *

"w-what is this?"

kisame looked at he hooded man, who just smirked.

"you know what to do, go on"

he pushed the boy forward again.

his eyes stared at the site before him.

"b-but...i-i..."

the man patted the boys head.

"go ahead, smell the air"

he did as he was told. It was thick with the scent of blood.

Suddenly, he felt a strange pulse through his body.

"ugh"

he held his head as he body started pulsing, and a strange feeling shot through him.

his eyes grew to slits, and two of his already sharp teeth grew out further. His hands gripped his hair. Pain was surging through his body.

pain, and need. The need for blood

the hooded man saw this and smirked.

"go ahead, its all your...I shall deal with the body myself afterwards"

he turned and walked to the door.

As he was closing it behind him, the sound of chains breaking and a scream reached his ears.

They only made the smirk grow.

"good, his bloodlust is quite strong. _Very_ good"

* * *

the party was still going and things were getting hot.

Deidara was up against a man, his head tilted back as the man nipped his neck. his cold hands slid up the boys shirt, playing with his nipples, causing him to cry out, though it was drowned by the music. he smirked and pulled his hands away. he grabbed a handful of blonde hair and roughly kissed the boy, who after a moment returned it.

The mans hand slid down, gently running along the rim of the boys tight pants.

This kid was seducing him much faster then had had thought as possible.

His fingers started to slid under the pants line, brushing the heated skin, making him cry out, which again was drowned out.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

the club froze.

The scream had over powered the music.

The crowd quickly hurried outside to see what was going on.

A woman was laying on the ground, her blood splattered around her.

Deidara push through the crowd and saw a horrified lady staring at the body.

He ran over to the woman, gently grabbed her shoulders.

"what happened un?"

"i-I heard a s-scream so I stopped and looked up...s-she jumped....s-she crash r-right in front of m-me"

the woman let out a whimper, before breaking down into tears, her body shaking.

Deidara put an arm around the woman, trying to calm her.

"yo dei...damn! That's one long ass fall!"

deidara looked at hidan, then up at how high the building was.

_why would someone jump form that high, and in such a public area?_

a cloud moved, and moonlight poured over the building.

That when deidara saw a cloaked figure on the roof, they turned and started to walk away.

"hidan!"

the silver haired boy nodded, also seeing this

"I got it!"

the boy turned and took off running.

Deidara gently let the woman go, and let the police led her away.

_my they got here fast_

he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket, finally moving form his spot, walking towards the cops.

A figure tried to grab the boy's shirt, but froze when he walked towards the flashing lights.

They silently cursed, and took off running.

* * *

Chu~ Alright guys, I'm going to post 2 chapters every monday alright? Sorry for the spacing eevry sentince, it ususally doesn't do that but for some reason it's doing it this time XP Anyways, I hope you guys like it! PLease tell me what you think!


	11. Chap 10

"my'lord"

the hooded man saw surprised to find his 'messenger' in his office, awaiting his return

"yes?"

"we found out why some of our men are dieing. Apparently, there are vampires hunters in this area"

the hooded man raised and unseen eyebrow.

"yes, but they cant kill us"

"actually, this guys have found out how to kill us. I myself have found some of the bodies"

"injuries?"

"stab wounds, and the body looked tortured, for one was covered in cross-like burn marks"

the man nodded and stepped forward.

"thank you my student"

he smiled and patted the boys head.

"now you may go, please find out their identity"

"my'lord….one of our men that had hid in the castle with akasuna….he said akasuna has had contact with them, but they did not know he was a vampire"

the hooded man smirked.

"good, we can use him to get the their leader, and kill them. now go, find who they are, and as soon as you do, teach them a lesson"

"as you wish my'lord"

the boy bowed and left the room.

hidan returned to deidara a few hours later. "sorry man, the fucker got away"

deidara smiled and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"hidan, I know how you work. You searched every inch"

"of course"

he looked into the violet eyes.

"you tried, that's what counts. Now come on un, lets get home"

eyes watched the boys as they walked away from the crime scene.

"hmm, soon ill be able to come out and play….i cant wait"

the eyes left the boys and fell on the sharp blade in their hands, gently lifting it up, bring it closer to their face.

"the thought fills me with excitement"

a smirk laced their face. their tounge came out, gently sliding across the top of the blade. A soft giggle filled the air before they disappeared

sasori looked around as he walked down the street.

His hands drifted up and touched his bare neck.

He was sad about losing his charm. He had actually meant something to him

He stuffed his hands into his dark blue hoodie and stopped when he came to an old run down gas station.

_this is the place_

the redhead sighed and walked into the rundown building.

"hey kakuzu, you here?"

"yea"

the stitched man came out from a back room.

"ho are you sasori?"

the redhead sighed and lend against the old counter.

"I've been better. way better"

the man chuckled and walked over, lending on it next to him.

"so, word is that when you were at the castle you ran into a Kari Banpaia"

the boy gave a slight nod. He was use to kakuzu not using the 'vampire' word.

He was old fashion

"yes, but well….things didn't go as I planned"

"hm?"

muddy eyes looked at the floor

"I didn't know he was a hunter. But one day, I was going through some of the books in his room, and I found a journal. And I found out his was a hunter."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow

"you were in his room?"

"shut it you pervert. I had a reason, and ill get to it geez"

the man rolled his eyes

"fine, explain away"

the boy sighed and closed his eyes before speaking.

"I didn't know the kid was a hunter. I thought he was some odd kid. But he was interesting. When I was at the castle we hung out a lot."

'cause you kept messing with him huh? Teasing him?'  
'shut up. anyways, one day, I could hold back the bloodlust anymore. I HAD to get some blood. So I lured the servant outside and bit him. but a maid came, so I had to get away fast. Well, the kid took off outside, and I though the blood on his pants was his, but it was the servants, when he checked out the body. so I chased him. then I saw he got too close the cave with that group of banpaia in it. So I hit his neck to knock him out. It would cause a problem if two dead bodies came up with punctures, and plus, I didn't feel like losing my play toy"

he smirked at his own choice of words

"so, I brought him back to the castle, and I poked around his room, and that's when I found the notebook. Then that night, I went to go kill him"

kakuzu gave him a confused look.

"went to? You didn't?"

the boy shook his head.

"he tricked me into thinking he was asleep. He slowed his own heart rate for god sakes…but when I went to bit him, I got a gun to my head. the kid can fight back."

the redhead chuckled lightly

"the kids way stronger then he looks. I got away, but he snagged my necklace. I think he's figured out I was a vampire"

kakuzu stared at sasori.

"wait….you saved him, then tried to kill him? but worse, he got away?! sasori, no ones ever gotten away form you."

he chuckled, gently rubbing his temples.

"this kids got to be something else. But none the less, we have to kill him"

"good luck"

sasori looked up at the man.

"he has a over protective friend. plus, the kids smart. He knows how to kill a vampire. I think even 'lord' would have trouble"

sasori scowled at the word the man forced them to call him.

kakuzu caught this look and smirked

'you really hate him don't you?"

"I hate them all. You're the only one that I think is worth my breath"

the black haired man shook his head.

"insult or compliment, I can't tell"

sasori chuckled and ran a hand though his messy hair.

"so, you gonna kill him?"

a smirk laced the boys face.

"I wish to confront him yes, but kill…not yet. I wish to know more about him before that. He's interesting"

the man rolled his eyes.

"be careful, you-know-who has been watching you more carefully"

the boy snorted at this

"I don't give a shit about the 'lords' lapdog. Nor do I care for that four eyed dog, I hate his master to"

kakuzu saw displeasure in the boys air as he spoke.

"still claims he made you this way?"

"yes, and we know full well he didn't that asswhole. I hope that the kid kills him. do me a favor."

The black haired man watched as the displeasure turned to pure hate and loathing.

Even thinking about that man made him sick to his stomach.

His friends frowned and decided it was time to change the subject

"sasori…..what exactly was in the kids notebook?"

sasori's gaze drifted from the floor to his friend.

"the names of the vampires he killed, and how he did it. Some said it involved a gun and a knife. Others were written in a different handwriting. I think it was his friend, hidan. He's involved a knife, holy water, crosses and sometimes, needles."

Kakuzu stared at him for a few moments.

"so, I take it the friend likes to torture people"

sasori nodded at his comment

"but he got information, though the blonde seemed to get a lot as well. I would love to see their methods in action….."

kakuzu nodded slightly.

"but then you would have to be let in their house, ad im sure the boy warned his friend about you"

"no…their not the dumb. They must take the vampires somewhere else…"

kakuzu couldn't stop staring at the redhead.

'you analyzed the boy that well in only a week or two?"

he gave a slight nod.

"I told you, I had fun messing with him….but now"

a dark smirk came across the boys face.

"no its time to mess with his head. I think im gonna go see if I can go find my new toy"

he stood up strait and looked at kakuzu, ho gently shook his head.

"sasori, if you don't kill him soon, someone else will. Im sure his identity will get out"

"I know. I know what im doing kakuzu, relax"

he as almost to the door, when the man called him again.

"by the way, your 'favorite' person is back in town"

sasori froze, and a shudder went through his body.

"ill be sure to avoid the shadows"

he raised his hand as a wave, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking out.

Kakuzu watched his friend with amusement.

"silly kid….though I also would love to see them in action….hm….gah, I better get back"

he stood up and left the station, walking in the opposite direction from his friend

Kisame sat once again on the edge of the bridge, staring at the water below.

How much he loathed himself right now.

He couldn't get over what he did.

He didn't want to, the woman looked so helpless.

She flooded his memory again.

_Her wide black eyes, her silky black hair falling around her as she tried to get away. _

_The thick silver chain around her neck stood out greatly against her pale, milky skin. The little streaks of red around her wrist and neck from pulling at the chains_

He didn't know what happened. All he knew was, he felt lots of pain, and then a strong craving deep within him.

then everything went blurry

when he came to again, the woman was laying in a pool of blood, her eyes were dull and cold. As was her body.

and much to his disgust, he had blood in his mouth.

It was disgusting, and so delicious.

His tounge ran over his teeth, hoping to get a tiny tinge of that wonderful taste.

Nothing.

He sighed and stared back down at the water.

He loved the taste, yet hated it.

God, his life was turning inside out.

Hey did he ever agree to this life? if he knew it would be like this, he would have never said yes.

His closed his eyes and rested his forehead against on of the bars that kept people from falling off the bridge.

He gave a small smile when he smelt the ocean, and gently wind against his face.

One good thing about have abnormal sensitive sense's.

He could enjoy nature even more.

Two figures watched the boy.

"I don't think he liked it"

"ha, but watch"

they watched as he licked his teeth.

"he's trying to get the taste. Very good"

he smirked and stood.

"we must inform the lord about a successful transformation:

the smaller man stood then looked a the older one

"what about akasuna sir? The word is he had an encounter with a hunter"

the older on gave a toothy smirk

"I shall deal with him on my on in time, now lets go"

he placed a hand on the younger one's back and started to lead him away

hidan was about to unlock the front door when his phone went off.

"hm?"

the boy flipped it open.

"hello?"

_its pein, get to the warehouse_

"dei, warehouse, now"

the blonde nodded and they turned around, and run in the direction of the warehouse.

sasori let out a groan as he walked down the street, not really having anywhere specific to go.

That's when something caught his eye.

He turned as aw a auburn haired man.

_wasn't he at the castle?_

he thought for a moment, then went to go follow the man.

They got to a warehouse and sasori noticed someone was with him.

They were cuffed and gagged.

"whoa"

he stared at the captive and gasped.

He knew that man. A vampire.

But the _human_ was capturing a _vampire_?

He blinked and followed them till they got inside.

He silently cursed that he couldn't go in with an invite.

The boy's head snapped around when he heard someone coming.

_damn!_

he run and hid behind a tree, waiting to see who was coming

deidara let out a small huff as they walked down the old beat path.

"I wonder what was so important un"

hidan shrugged and walked to the front door, then stepped inside.

Deidara blinked, and looked around.

"un?"

silence.

The boy gave a confused face. he could have sworn he saw something.

Shrugging, he walked into the ware house.

Sasori, who was behind a tree, let out a sigh of relief.

The blonde had almost seen him.

_wait…this is my chance to speak with him….but the silver haired one seems to hate me….but I shall find a way_

hidan led deidara strait to the basement.

"vampire?"

pein looked up and nodded. He had handcuffed the man to the chair which he was tied to, gag still in place. Though, there was a few 'pleasant' muffled words.

Deidara nodded and looked at them.

"alright, work away"

hidan smirked and pulled out a small needle.

"talk boy"

he ripped off the gag and the man smirked.

"you cant hurt me!"

hidan sighed and pieced him in the wrist with the needle, making him cry out

"h-how can you do that? Your not a vampire!"

deidara smirked and walked over, lending close to the man.

"and how do you know hmm?"

the man glared at him.

"a vampire would never hurt their own kind!"

the blonde smirk grew. They knew way more then they let on, and times like this, they used it to their advantage.

"actually, we would un. You see, me and my friends here believe in freedom. We don't believe in the lord, and we wish to over throw him."

the mans eyes went wide, then narrowed

"your lying"

"prove it"

"you would have bit me"

hidan laughed

"we're different. We like to fucking torture our victim"

the man just glared.

"I can smell you! you don't smell like a vampire"

deidara raised and eyebrow.

"pein"

the man nodded and wrote the fact down.

"guys….leave"

they looked at deidara.

"what the hell is wrong?"

"nothing, but I have a private matter to discuss un"

hidan caught the blondes eye and understood.

"come on fucker" he led pein out of the room, leaving deidara and the vampire alone.

The blonde turned back to his victim and smirked.

"now its just you and me buddy"

he pulled something form his back pocket.

Sasori's necklace. The mans eyes went wide.

"h-how did you get that?!"

deidara smirked.

"I ripped it from his neck"

he chuckled when the man gasped

"no one touches that and lives!"

he gulped and looked the blonde over, amazed that this kid had gotten away from the great akasuna.

"how could a little thing like you get away? you look like a fricken' chick!"

deidara let out a growl and glared at him.

"shut up, and tell me what I want to know"

"fuck you"

deidara let out a growl and punched the man.

"talk you filth!"

the man blinked and chuckled.

"really, was that meant to hurt?"

deidara sighed and picked up a small cross form the table next to the chair.

"I didn't wish to do this un"

he placed the cross right above the mans bare arm, then pressed down.

There was a sizzling noise, and the man let out a loud scream

"so, gonna talk un?"

"go to hell!"

he smirked and placed the cross on the mans cheek.

"hell? This is much, _much_ worse my friend"

the man glared and tried to bit the boys hand.

Deidara let out a growl

"tell me what I want to know!!"

the man gulped, tears of pain coming to his eyes.

"i-I don't know much!"

"tell me what you do un"

the man gulped and took a breath as the cross was moved from his skin

"i…I meet him a few times."

"how un?"

"w-we have meetings. The lord calls us together for big matters. But usually not all, just a few. That's why we don't know much about each other."

"damn it un! tell me what you do know un!"

the man gulped and nodded.

"h-he's an orphan, and was bitten when he was a child, but no one told him tell he was a teenager. He's heartless and will kill, just cause he likes to hear them scream in pain. To him, it like music. he doesn't show much emotion and only lets one vampire close to him. he doesn't even let the lord close to him"

deidara smirked and gently patted the mans head.

"good boy, was it that hard?"

the man sneered at him.

"your insane…you would make a wonderful vampire…and im sure we would find some _other_ use's for you"

deidara let out a soft growl. He grabbed a hand full of the mans hair and forced his head up. he lend close so they were mere inches apart.

"too bad you made that little comment, you would have lived longer"

he smirked and pulled out his knife, sliding it across the mans throat, moving before the blood got on him,

"you can come back un"

the two came in and gasped when they saw the bloody man, and deidara casually writing the information he got down on a pad.

"dei…you ok?"

pein looked the boy over.

"deidara, you have been acting pretty weird"

hidan looked at his friend.

he knew why the boy was acting this way, but didn't want to expose it.

The blonde just smiled

"guys….im gonna go for a walk ok?"

they nodded and watched as the boy left.

Pein turned to hidan.

"what's up with him?"

"work, what the fuck is new?"

deidara headed out side, and folded his arms behind his head as he walked.

He walked off the path, and a few minutes away form the warehouse, and came out to a river.

He took a seat on a rock, staring down at the water.

_sasori's one of the toughest huh? So, if I get rid of him, it will strike fear into the group….but…_

he sighed and put his face in his hands.

Could he really kill sasori?

He lifted his head and froze.

Someone was behind him.

Before he could turn, a cloth was pressed over his mouth, and it all went black.

hidan opened the door to leave and found a note tack on the wall

_hidan, i wanted to relax a bit so im going out. Don't wait up_

the silver haired boy sighed and handed it to pein.

"great, he's out partying."

Hidan shrugged and smiled

"why don't we go to a fucking party?"

"sounds good"

kakuzu walked into the large, dark building.

"kaukzu"

the boy turned and frowned at the shadowed figure.

"what do you want?"

the figure frowned and stepped forward.

"have you had any contact with akasuna?"

the man glared at him

"why does it matter?"

"……"

the man sighed and rubbed his temples

"before he left for the castle, I haven't talked to him since. Now leave me alone"

he brushed past the man, not wanting to be around him longer then he had to.

deidara let out a groan as he came to.

"w-where am i?"

he sat up and looked around.

"your up"

the boy froze.

_it cant be_

he turned and gasped

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, was sasori.

"y-you!"

deidara jumped from the be and took a step back.

"you basterd!"

sasori sighed.

"look, I understand why your mad…."

"MAD?!?!"

he walked forward and grabbed the mans collar, lifting him off the chair.

"I should kill you! and I plan to do just that!"

sasori rolled his eyes.

"im a _vampir_e. shouldn't you be scared?"

deidara scuffed at the comment

"im a vampire hunter. Shouldn't _you_ be afraid of _me _un?"

sasori smirked at the comment.

"I don't feel fear"

deidara glared at him.

'wanna bet? Ill see fear in those eyes one day un, I swear it to you"

sasori sighed and ripped deidara's hands from his collar and yanked his arm forward, making the boy fall forward against his chest.

"deidara, your in a bad spot at the moment"

"you knocked me out un!"

sasori gripped the boys shoulder, and the blonde looked up at him with confusion.

"un?"

"I wanted to speak with you damn it! Back at the castle…..when you were knocked out , that was me. but I had a reason!"

"fine, amuse me un"

sasori sighed

"you were covered in blood, and the direction you were going, you were heading to a cave holding vampires. They would have killed you, so I knocked you out and brought you back."

blue eyes stared into muddy brown.

"your saved me?...then tried to KILL ME!?"

sasori sighed and shook his head gently.

"deidara….i found out you're a hunter cause I read your notebook when you were asleep. If someone finds out, they're going to kill you, and in a very slow, painful way. But I don't want that to happen to you"

deidara glared at him

"so, im suppose to think that was an act of kindness?! Am I suppose to thank you for your kindness? Fuck that un! you can go to hell!"

sasori groaned and rolled his eyes.

"look, I wasn't lying when I said you interested me, and knowing your hunter, interests me more"

the blonde struggled in his hold, but couldn't get lose.

"let go un! get away!"

sasori stared at him

'you think what I was turned into makes me any different from the man you met at the castle?! Im still sasori damn it!"

the blonde stared at him in shock

"I don't want this to change everything, I started to think we had something….but, your letting that fact get in the way!"

deidara struggling, glaring at him.

"no! vampires….your kind kill innocent people!!"

sasori stared at the blonde. His blue eyes were filled with pure hate

"deidara, is there nothing I can do to make you hate me more?"

"no un"

sasori blinked, then his body moved.

He squeezed the boys shoulders, and kissed him roughly.

Deidara let out a squeak of shock.

Sasori pulled away and smirked at him

"really now? There's nothing more I can do to make your hate grow?"

he lend close to the boy once more, almost touching their lips.

"you don't hate me. and you never will, no matter what I do I can see it in your eyes"

deidara stared at him

"y-you….g-get off me un!"

he start to thrash, but sasori kept a firm grip on the boy.

"come deidara, relax…..lets have some fun…"

deidara shivered as the man whispered in his ear, licking the shell of his ear.

He was too seductive.

The boy was going to look up, but was pushing backwards, his back hitting the mattress.

His eyes went wide as sasori crawled on top of him.

He smirked and nibbled on the boys earlobe.

"yes….lets have fun dei-chan"

* * *

ooooh! Whats gonna happen next??? X3  
Sorry for the spacing between each line, it keeps doing that!!!


	12. Chap 11

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
This chapter contains mature contents!

* * *

deidara stared up at the boy.

"s-sasori?!"

sasori smirked and roughly kissed the boy, keeping him from talking. The blonde struggled, but sasori over powered him with ease.

Sasori's hand moved to the bottom of deidara's shirt and pulled it up over his head, roughly tying his hands together. Deidara let out a muffed protest, but it was ignored.

Sasori pulled away from the boys lips and smirked, earning a glare.

"oh come off it brat"

he kissed deidara's neck, making the boy gasp and thrash even more.

Sasori blinked, then realized why.

"deidara, if I was going to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

the blonde gulped, staring up at the man. That was true

he smiled and kissed the boy, but more gently. Slowly, his lips moved from his mouth, down his neck. deidara let out a small whimper at the touch.

This was a feeling he's never felt.

Defenseless.

Sasori felt the boy shiver and looked up at him.

There was a look he had never seen in the boys eyes. he smirked.

The kid looked so helpless. The look he loved to see on his victims face.

But this wasn't his victim. He was planning on making the boy joy this.

Deidara gulped, trying to pull from the binds again.

Sasori smirked at the boy.

"don't worry dei-chan, ill take good care of you"

he smiled, and with his human teeth, bit down on the boys neck.

deidara let out a soft noise, but nothing more. Sasori decided to push it.

He gently ran his fingers down the boys bare chest, then gently trailed his nails down the boys skin, making him squirm.

"s-sasori, stop it!"

he ignored the boy and let his fingers brush along the brim of his pants. Quickly, he unzipped them and ripped the cloth from the boy, throwing it to the side.

Deidara gasped and struggled against the binds, trying to cover himself up.

Sasori chuckled and let his hand run along the brim of deidara's boxer.

"n-no! hell no un!"

the boy struggled, trying to get free.

"let me go! Don't you dare un!"

sasori moved up and kissed him deeply, shutting him up.

sasori pulled away for a moment to rip off his won shirt, before attacking the blonde lips again.

one hand held the back of the blondes head, while the other worked on his own zipper, throwing away the cloth.

His tounge slid out and ran along the blonde lower lip, making him squirm

The man chuckled and his knee slid up, gently rubbing between the blondes legs.

Deidara gasped, letting out a small moan.

Sasori took the change and forced his tounge into the boys mouth, causing him to let out a loud protest.

Deidara struggled against the binds, trying to get free.

Sasori chuckled and pulled away for air, smirking down at the boy.

"your not getting away….why not just enjoy it?"

"never un!"

sasori rubbed his knee against the boys boxers, making him let out a small moan.

"see? you like it"

deidara glared at sasori, and tightly bit his lip when he tried the same trick.

Sasori gave a small frown, the gently bit the boys bottom lip, giving it a soft tug.

The boy winched slightly, making sasori's smirk grow.

It was too easy to get a reaction out of the boy.

He moved so his lips were next to the boys ear.

"deidara….keep fighting all you want…but im going to make you enjoy this….im going to have your screaming for more….your mine….my little toy"

the boy blushed as the redhead's hot breath fell on his ear.

"i-i…s-sasori"

the man smirked. He knew just the button's to push, and boy was he gonna use that to his advantage with the blonde.

"yes…your going to be begging me for more…"

he lowered his head, gently nuzzling the boy, then moved back to the boys ear, gently nibbling on the lob.

"I can smell others on you….but don't you worry. Ill clean them all from you. ill make you mine, every inch of you will be cleaned of anyone else….only me will remain….your mine"

deidara shivered at the mans words. They were alluring and seductive.

"s-sasori"

the man didn't say anything.

He kissed along the blonde jaw line, then down the boys neck, his tounge slid out and licked up the tan skin.

"hm, lil' dei taste's good"

the man purred against his neck, making him shiver

the redhead laid butterfly kisses on the boy collar bone, and down his chest, his tounge slipping out, making small trials of salvia. His fingers ghosted over the boys skin.

His cold touch sent shocks against the blondes warm skin.

He went all the way down to the boys boxers. His teeth grabbed the cloth and slid it off the blonde, though not without a protest, which of course went ignored.

His tounge slid out once more and slid up the blonde leg, then across the blondes bare member.

Deidara let out a gasp at the feeling, making sasori smirk

He gently kissed along the member, then back up the boys torso, and licked his cheek.

"yes, very tasty"

the blonde shivered and let out a small whimper.

Sasori smirking and nipped the boy lips.

"lets have some fun dei-chan"

he slid off his own boxers and sat them both up, pushing the blondes head into his lap. Deidara let out a growl, not opening his mouth.

Sasori pulled the boys hair from his pony, and gripped his hair, yanking.

The blonde crying out, and sasori forced the boys head down. His grip tightened on the boys hair, making him winch.

Deidara knew the only out of this. He closed his eyes and started to suck.

The grip loosened.

Deidara closed his eyes tighter and started to suck harder, and bobbed his head slightly

There was no way out of this..

Sasori let out a moan at the blondes mouth, it felt so good to him.

He gripped the boys hair, making him suck harder. Deidara knew the only way he would get through this was if he pleasured the man.

He sighed gently and ran his tounge along the member's hot skin, his tounge wrapping around the shaft, running up and down as he bobbed his head.

Sasori let out a loud moan. One hand gripped the boys hair, the other gripped the sheets.

He had no idea the kid was so good!

Sasori felt his body heat up and let out a loud moan as he came into the blondes hot mouth.

Deidara gasped slightly and pulled off.

Sasori kept a grip on the boys hair and roughly kissed him, forcing the boy to swallow.

Deidara blushed slightly.

Sasori chuckled and kissed him again.

"you did good dei-chan…did I taste good?"

the blush grew worse.

Cause he did. But like the hell he was saying that

"fuck you un"

sasori smirked

"id rather fuck you"

the blonde blinked, his face red by now.

Sasori smirked and ghosted his fingers over the boys shaft, before laying him on his back.

"ready dei-chan?"

the blonde blinked, but didn't have time to argue before sasori grabbed his legs, putting them over his shoulder.

He kissed the blonde, before sliding into him.

Deidara let out a cry at the mans size.

Sasori smirked and slid in all the way, then stalled, letting the boy get use to his size.

Deidara gulped, gripping the shirt that tied his hand together.

Pushing in farther, the man lend forward, forcing the blondes knees to touch his own chest.

He moved slightly at the new feeling, and sasori let out a moan at the sudden tightness in the boy, then tied the shirt to the headboard.

Deidara yanked at te binds, but found he was really tied.

"w-what the hell?! Let me go!!"

sasori smirked. He figured the boy had enough time to get use to his size.

Without warning, he pulled out slightly, and slammed back in, causing the blonde to cry out in pain. The mans smirk grew

Crys of pain…he loved them, they were like music to him. and to hear them coming from someone underneath him, and to be more exact, a certain blonde he lusted for, it was like angels singing.

He slowly thrust into the boy, gently kissing along his neck, leaving small bite marks, with his human teeth of course.

Deidara's grip got tighter, his knuckles turning white.

He cried out at each thrust, small tears of pain weld up in the corner of his eyes, which were tightly closed.

Sasori licked the boys cheek, thrusting in harder, his eyes blinked at the sound of the scream.

There was another thrust, and the boy let out a cry, but it melted to a moan.

Deidara' eyes flew open. He didn't mean to….he didn't want to moan…he couldn't! not at this _Banpaia's_ pleasure!

Sasori smirked and thrust again, earning another moan.

"see Dei-chan? I told you id make you enjoy it"

the blonde went to protest, but sasori forced his tounge in, silencing the boy.

one hand slid down, and started to gently pump the boy in time with his thrusts, while the held the back of the blondes head, so he couldn't pull away from the kiss.

Sasori thrust in harder, and deidara broke away form the kiss with a cry of pleaser.

Muddy brown eyes went wide, then narrowed as he gave a cruel smirk.

He had found the boys sweet spot

"that's right deidara….scream…scream for me"

he roughly kissed the boy, still thrusting, causing the moans to pour into the redheads mouth.

He started to thrust as hard as he could into the boy, hitting that same spot over and over.

Deidara let out a loud moan, his eyes tightly shut.

His skin as covered in sweat, shimmering in the weak light.

Sasori licked his lips at the site.

"mmhh, your very desirable lil' dei"

the blonde yanked at his binds, panting slightly.

"g-go to hell you fucker"

sasori gave a soft pout, then slammed into his, roughly pumping him, causing him to cry out in pain and pleaser.  
'good boy….but I want you to scream louder"

he kissed the boys lips, then all the way to his ear.

"I want you to scream my name deidara…..scream it as loud as you can"

the blonde let out a growl, but was silenced by a kiss.

He lend forward, so the boys legs were against his own chest, making him even tighter. Sasori smirked and started to thrust hard into the boy, making him scream in pleaser as pain shot through his body as will.

Sasori hit the boys sweet spot again, making him see stars.

He smirked and untied the shirt from the headboard, but kept him tied together.

The blonde let out a whimper.

"sorry dei-chan…but I can't trust you"

he kissed the boy and pulled out, earning another whimper.

"hm…so you DO like this don't you?"

"fuck off un"

sasori sighed and sat up, gently sitting deidara up as well.

"don't worry, you'll cave for me soon"

sasori lifted the boys tied hands and spread the elbows apart, putting the boys arms around his neck, so the tied hands were behind sasori's neck.

he slid the boy into his lap, roughly kissing him.

without warning, he grabbed the boys hip, and pulled him up slightly, before slamming him down on his erection.

Deidara let out a loud cry, causing sasori to gave a cruel smile.

He started to bounce the boy, making him whimper and moan.

He chuckled and started to bounce him roughly up and down, kissing the boy, his tounge exploring the warm cavern.

Deidara whimpered as sasori started to pump him again.

Sasori brought him down roughly, hitting his sweet spot at full force.

Deidara threw his head back and moan. His sweat drenched hair clung to his face, the rest flew back with his hair. Beads of sweat flew off his face, sparkling in the light.

Sasori watched the scene with hungry eyes.

Tears from pain fell from the boys eyes, streaming down his sweaty, tan skin.

A thin trail of saliva fell down his chin, his eyes slid open, reviling lust clouded blue eyes.

Sasori gulped, the site alone was enough to set him off. But no way was he coming before deidara

"mmh, lil' dei…you look so sexy right now…"

the blonde sent him a weak glare.

Sasori smirked and bounced him harder, making him cry out.

"scream deidara….scream my name"

the blonde gulped, he wouldn't cave….he wouldn't cave…

the man slammed him down on his erection, causing jolts of pleaser through his body, making him see stars.

's-sasori…s-stop…"

he moaned, trying to fight them back

sasori slammed him as hard as he could, causing the boy to scream.

"AH!....S-SASORI!!!"

deidara threw his head back and came into sasori's hand.

the redhead smirked and attacked the boys lips, roughly biting the bottom one.

He bit so hard it started to bleed. Sasori smirked and licked up the blood.

"mmhh….your blood is delicious deidara"

the blonde let out a whimper.

Sasori bounced him roughly, and came, causing both him and deidara to moan.

The blonde, not able to hold his own body, fell against sasori's chest.

The redhead smirked and layed them down, pulled out of the blonde.

"you did very good dei-chan"

he licked away the tears and gently kissed the boy, stroking his hair.

"very good dei-chan"

he gently pulled the covers out form under the blonde, and layed them over the boys spent body, kissing his cheek.

"sleep, you'll need it"

blue eyes blinked, before closing.

Sasori smirked and redressed himself, walking out of the room.

"hm…this may get in me in some trouble…"

he only shrugged

"oh well"

he stole a look at the sleeping blonde.

"it was worth it…"

* * *

O.o When Sasori wants something, he gets it.....


	13. Chap 12

a black hooded figure walked down the empty street.

Their cloak blew behind them as they walked, but never showed their face.

They walked up to large building, and stopped right before the door in the back.

Loud music that was blaring inside could be heard outside.

They twitched slightly and opened the door.

It was dark inside as well, except for the flashing lights.

He walked into the club, and to the bar, looking over the dancers.

"now…where are they?...."

"yo! pein-in-the-ass!"

the man winched and turned.

"what you damn zealot?"

hidan smirked and held out drink.

Pein snatched the drink and downed it.

"thanks"

"any time ass….now lets dance"

hidan grabbed the mans hand and led him onto the dance floor.

pein rolled his eyes and grabbed the first single girl he saw.

"hey hunny"

the girl smirked

"hey yourself"

hidan chuckled as the pair went off to dance.

He himself grabbed the nearest single girl as well, and they started to dance.

"ah….there they are"

there was a smirk under the hood.

He stood form his seat and walked into the crowd.

It slightly amazed him how no one questioned his odd fashion choice.

Not dwelling on the thought he walked to the nearest victim.

Hidan smiled when the song ended, and the girl waved and walked off.

He sighed and chuckled softly, looking around.

Pein was no one was in site.

Shrugging, he turned and started to walk back to the tables.

Till an arm shot out and caught him.

"hm?"

he didn't move, but blinked when he left lips against his ear.

"outside"

the boy arched a brow.

"sorry, I don't leave the club with random people"

they sighed softly in his ear.

"come on….outside"

hidan rolled his eyes and stepped back.

the arm fell form his body.

"look pal i…..huh?"

no one was there

"what the fuck?"

* * *

kisame looked at the man next to him.

"why are we here?"

"I have to visit someone, and the lord told me to bring you"

the man walked forward, kisame at his heel.

They walked up to the abandon gas station and walked right in.

"all right…come out?"

there was a few bangs, and a loud crash

"son of a bitch…sasori! If that's you im gonna fucking skin you!"

kakuzu came out from the back room, and froze.

"oh…its _you_"

the man sighed and lend against the door frame.

"look, I sent the little rat away, ill send you away too……"

his gaze fell on kisame

"who's that?"

"uum…im kisame…."

The man nodded

"your the new banpaia huh?"

the blue boy tilted his head

"banpaia??"

the hooded man nodded.

"kakuzu here doesn't like to use the term vampire, he prefers banpaia."

The smallest boy nodded and looked back at kakuzu.

The stitched man stared at the hooded man.

"come on kakuzu….just a few words"

"I hate you, you fucker. Leave"

the man rolled his eyes

"sasori is your friend….im sure you wouldn't want him to get hurt right?"

now the man was listening.

"what are you talking about?"

the man chuckled

"sasori's been having contact with humans…..kari to be more exact"

"kari?"

kakuzu turned to the young boy.

"hunters. They hunt banpaia and kill them.  
"o-oh"

kakuzu smirked slightly, then looked at the hooded man.

"look buddy. I hate you, so why would I tell you anything?"

the man frowned.

"look, tell me what you know or else! I know sasori's had contact with a kari…and I know your protecting him!"

kakuzu sighed.

"why would I protect sasori hm? He is the one who gave me this"

the man pulled down his mask and pointed to a long scar that went from under his eye, all the way down to his collar bone.

The hooded man blinked in surprise.

"sasori gave you that? But…you said…"

"it was a vampire. But it was in fact sasori."

The hooded man had nothing to say.

Kisame gave a soft smile. He could tell this man, kakuzu, was protecting this man sasori.

"fine…then I shall leave….but don't think I have given up! your going to regret not staying on my side"

he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"what ever….kisame right?"

the blue boy nodded.

"hm…don't stay with this guy…he's annoying and a moron"

kisame blinked, but didn't have time to respond.

"shut it rag doll"

he put a hand on kisame's back and led him from gas station.

The tan man sighed and got off the wall.

'hm…I better go warn sasori…"

* * *

another song ended, and pein said goodbie to his dance partner, leaving the dance floor.

he took a seat at the table, gazing out the window

_dei….where are you?_

he sighed and resting his chin in his hand, taking a sip form his drink.

_wait…..when the fuck did I get a drink_

he sat still, then turned his back to the crowd, spitting out the liquid.

He turned back and pretended to take another drink, eyeing the liqid.

_poison!...what the heck?_

he sighed and decided to entertain his 'killer'.

He waited a few moments, before slumping, then rested his head in his arms.

It wasn't long before he felt arms pick him up.

_perfect_

he softly cracked an eye and saw he was being helped to the back door.

Who ever had him was strong. He made it seem like he was helping pein walk.

The bouncer stopped them and raised an eyebrow

"he ok?"

his 'killer' chuckled.

"ya….my pal here had one too many. I think I should get him home before he pukes everywhere"

the bouncer nodded and moved aside, letting them out into the cool night.

He heard his 'killer' chuckle and led them away from the club, and into an ally.

He dropped pein to the ground, and turned, pulling something from his pocket.

A radio.

"ok I got one….ya I gave him the poison….ya ill leave him in the ally, no one will notice. I'll be back soon."

He clicked off the radio and started to walk away.

Pein jumped into action.

He stood and tackled the figure to the ground.

The man struggled underneath him.

"w-what?! But I poisoned you!"

"its called acting….now lets see what your hiding."

Pein grabbed a handful of the cloaks hood, and yanked it back.

Before he got a chance to look, then man rolled out form underneath him, and kicked him in his ribs, making him gasp in pain.

The man sneered.

"you'll never win kari. Give up now!"

_kari….oh hell no!_

pein stood and glared.

"im not a kari dumbass. I just help them"

he tackled the man to the ground once more, this time, he gripped the mans neck.

"so you're a vampire huh? Well I know how to deal with you"

he pulled something from his back pocket, and placed it on the mans hidden cheek, causing him to cry out.

A cross.

Pein smirked and pulled it away, finally seeing the face of his attacker.

"what the hell?"

underneath him was a boy.

he has dusty grey hair, that was pulled back into a tight pony. Short grey side bangs fell over his forehead. Wide coal black eyes stared at him, but were behind large glasses.

"g-get off!"

pein stared at the kid for w few moments.

"what the hell? You look like your still in high school!"

the boy frowned and tried to kick pein off him, but failed.

The auburn haired man sighed.

"fine, if you wont come quietly…."

The man pulled something from his pocket. A slim black case. He opened it and pulled out a white cloth.

Before the boy could react, the cloth was pressed to his face, and his world went black

* * *

blue eyes blinked, then slowly opened.

"un?"

the blonde boy sat up, pain shooting through his back.

suddenly, it all came flowing back.

the blonde looked at his clothes thrown on the floor and let out a growl.

The boy slid out form under the covers, throwing on his clothes.

He stormed from the room, and found sasori in the living room, lending against the doorframe.

"up I see"

deidara huffed and walked up to the man, slapping him across the face.

"you son of a bitch un!"

sasori blinked, then turned to face the blonde again.

"hm? Angry are we now?"

deidara went to strike him again, but sasori caught the boys wrist and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together.

Deidara struggled, but found it futile. Sasori was too strong for him.

All he could do was let out a weak whimper.

They pulled away and sasori smirked

"see? was it that hard?"

"go to hell un"

muddy eyes stared into shining blue.

"you don't hate me, and you know it"

"yes I do un! I despise you!...you…raped me!"

"hey…you moaned"

sasori's head wrenched to the side as he was slapped again.

"fucker un!"

sasori sighed and turned to look at the fuming blonde.

"if you hate me so much, why didn't you sneak out of here, rather then come find me?"

deidara froze, realizing this.

"i…I wasn't thinking alright? I wanted to slap you…and now that its done with, ill be one my way"

he turned and started to walk away, only to have sasori snake his arms around the boys waist.

"dei-chan"

he gently nuzzled the boys neck.

"you could have killed me just now. I can see the gun in your pocket. Why did you?"

the blonde froze again

that was true….but even now…the blonde couldn't bring himself to grab the weapon.

"I don't feel it would be fair. I want to kill you on the battlefield"

"I doubt you ever will"

deidara glared at the ground.

"I will kill you sasori…I WILL see fear in those eyes"

the man laughed, then gently nibbled on the boys ear.

"your so fun to play with lil' dei…"

"get the fuck off un"

sasori slid his arms off the boy, and stepped back, making the blonde arch a brow.

"deidara…you don't hate me, or else you wouldn't elt me this close. infact…I think you have feelings for me"

the blonde glared.

"never un"

sasori ignored him

"yes…you have feelings for me….but you can express them cause im a vampire…so you want to kill me…that's it right?"

"no un! I want to kill you cause you killed innocent people! And the only feeling I have for you is loathing!"

he turned and grabbed the doorknob, but froze when he felt hot breath on his ear.

"you don't hate me….you say hate to mask the truth….and how do you know IM the one who killed innocent people hm? Ever think im not a human killer?"

deidara was going to turn, but the door opened, causing deidara to fall forward, landing against a rather toned chest.

He gripped their shirt and looked up.

"un?"

kakuzu stared down at the blonde, then looked up, to see sasori right behind the boy, as though he was pressed against the blonde.

"am…I interrupting something?"

"yes"

"no un!"

the tan man raised an brow and looked up at sasori, then back at deidara.

"wait….you were that blonde that was with sasori a few weeks ago…"

deidara blinked in surprise.

"your…a vampire?!"

the boy stood up strait, and tried to run, but kakuzu caught the back of the blondes shirt.

"im not here to hurt you, im here to warn you. other banpaia's are finding out sasori's had contact with you….so many banpaia's are going to come after you"

deidara blinked in surprise.

"why are you warning me?"

"cause….sasori told me not to kill you"

"un?"

the blonde turned and looked at sasori.

The vampire smirked.

"like I said many times. you interest me kid. I don't want you dieing just yet"

he's hand reached out and gently touched the blonde cheek.

deidara turned and for the third time that day slapped the redhead

"don't touch me un!"

he turned and took off before kakuzu could stop him.

the stitched man turned to sasori.

"boy, what did you do?"

the younger vampire just smirked.

* * *

"My'lord"

the man looked up from his papers

"yes?"

the smaller man bowed his head.

"one of our men has been captured"

"which one"

the man raised his head slightly to lock eyes with the older man.

"our spy. Kabuto. He was captured by hunters"

the man sighed and stood, walking over to the smaller one.

He gently patted the others head.

"things have taken an interesting turn….."

the boy said nothing, but gave a soft smile.

"shall I go fetch him my'lord?"

the man shook his head.

"lets see if young kabuto can escape on his own…"

the smaller male nodded and bowed, then exited the room

* * *

hidan grumbled as he stumbled into the apartment, falling on the couch.

"god, why did I take so many shots?"

he groans and ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly his pocket vibrated. He sighed and pulled out his cell, flipping it open.

"what the fuck do you want?...whoa…what?! holy crap…ill be there as fast as I can…no dei aint back"

the boy closed the phone and jumped up, running out of the house, and to his car.

* * *

deidara grumbled as he walked down the road to his house.

"stupid mother fucking vampire….huh?"

his gaze locked on a black hooded figure.

"huh?"

blue eyes blinked, then went wide.

_the guy on the roof that night had a black hood!_

he clenched his fist's and started to run towards the hooded man.

They turned and seemed to have spotted him, for they took off running.

"fuck!"

he groaned and ran after the hooded man.

_damn this guys fast!_

kakuzu stared at sasori in shock.

"you…raped him?!"

"he moaned… my name actually.

The tan man rolled his eyes.

"your insane. Do you know how much trouble your going to be in? plus…hes' gonna hate you no"

sasori smirked at the comment.

"he can never hate me. I can see it in his eyes"

the man sighed.

"you're a real ass you know that. You finally gained his trust, then pulled a stunt like that…..i mean…it must already be hard for someone like him to trust someone…and you went and abused it"

sasori blinked in surprise, then shrugged.

"never thought of it that way…but it was he's choice to trust me. besides…he was fun"

he chuckled softly.

"it was worth the trouble im bound to get into"

kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"your horrible"

"point?"

* * *

hidan stumbled into the warehouse, gripping the doorframe.

"damn it pein! Im hung-over! This better be a big vampire!"

"oh…but it is"

hidan looked up and looked over at the grey haired boy tied to the chair.

"who the fuck is this?"

pein sighed and looked back at the kid.

"this guy's name is kabuto"

rosy pink eyes went wide.

"I've heard of him…this guy's got some strong connections…this is fucking great! Now he just has to get this dumbass to talk"

"he wont"

"what the fuck do you mean?"

pein sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"he's very loyal. He wont speak a word"

hidan sighed and gently shook his head.

"stupid vampires….i wish we could just blow them all up"

"actually…."

Hidan's gaze locked on pein.

"what the fuck do you have planned?"

the man smirked.

"lets just say I figured out one of their weakness'"

"fucking sweet! Now we just gotta get blondie over here and we can get some information out of this rat"

"hidan…"

the silver haired boy smirked

"its me and deidara….we'll get something…we ALWAYS get something"

"good point.."

hidan sighed and took a seat near the grey haired boy

"go get some fucking sleep pein. I got this"

the man nodded and left the room.

hidan turned, looking out the only window

"dei…where the hell are you?"

* * *

deidara finally caught up with the hooded man.

Without thinking, he tackled the man to the ground.

"caught you un!"

the man struggled underneath the blonde, but didn't get far.

"heh, now…lets see who you are…."

He reached to grab the hood, but instead, his hand was grabbed.

"un?"

before he could react, the man punched him in the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

The blonde could see the mans smirk, and growled.

"don't fucking touch me!"

deidara punched the man, causing his head to slam against the ground.

deidara smirked and grabbed the hood, but again, before he could pull it down, he was thrown to the ground. the man stood, and took off running.

"fuck un! stay still so I can kill you!"

there was a soft giggle from a shadow.

"my my…lil blondie is getting frustrated….hm…I guess I should step in before he gets killed….i wouldn't want my new toy to die before I get a chance to play now would i?"

* * *

deidara sighed and yanked out his cell, texted as he ran

_s.o.s. peir_

"fuck…he better get here soon…"

* * *

hidan jumped slightly when his phone went off.

"huh?"

he read the text and his eyes went wide.

"pein! S.O.S!"

the auburn haired man ran into the room.

"fuck…hold on"

he pulled out some handcuff, cuffing the unconscious boy to a pipe

"he shouldn't wake up anytime soon…but…"

hidan nodded and the pair took off towards the peir.

* * *

sasori looked over at the table when his cell vibrated.

"hm?"

he walked over and picked it up, a smirk lacing his face.

'what did you do?"

the vampire looked up at his friend.

"I hacked into the blondes phone, so I can hear all calls and texts….he's in trouble…near the peir"

he pocketed the phone, and grabbed his jacket.

"I say we pay him a visit hm?"

kakuzu rolled his eyes, but followed

* * *

the young 'messager' stood out on the roof, watching as another hooded man was taken down by the blonde.

"not good…"

he turned and went into the building, hunting down his lord.

He found the man and reported what he had seen

The older man gave a soft sigh.

"alright…did you have a plan?"

the boy nodded.

"I shall go and stop the fight, by pulling him out"

the elder man nodded.

"good idea…you may go"

the boy bowed, then took off down the hall, hoping to get there before something bad happened.

* * *

deidara grabbed the hooded mans cloak, only to cause them both to crash to the ground.

"fuck un"

the blonde sat up, and gripped his hurt arm.

The hooded man took the chance and tried to take off, but fell to the ground when deidara grabbed his leg.

"your not going anywhere un!"

the man pulled a dagger from his pocket and swung around, throwing the blade at the blonde.

Blue eyes went wide.

He winched, getting ready to be hit.

But it never happened.

His eyes were open enough to see a hand shoot out and grab the knife by the handle, right before his shoulder.

"un?"

he looked up and saw hidan smirking at him,

"you ok?"

"ya un"

hidan gripped the knife and chuckled it back at the man.

Before it hit him, another hooded man appeared and grabbed the blade.

"what the fuck?!"

the man deidara was chasing took the chance and pulled out a second blade, throwing it at the blonde.

Before it could hit him, arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him to the side.

"un?!"

he looked up and found himself in sasori's arms.

"ack! Let me go un! get off!!"

sasori chuckled and held on to the boy, earning a glare from hidan.

"let him go!"

the second hood looked between the three males.

"im confused"

the first hood laughed.

"your not the only one"

hidan pulled out a gun and aimed it at sasori. Pein appeared next to him, with a gun pointed at the hooded men.

Suddenly kakuzu appeared, a knife to pein's throat.

"ENOUGH!"

everyone froze and looked when someone jumped out of a shadow and landed between all of them

a young girl. she had long silver hair that was pulled into a high pony, falling down her back. long side bangs framed her pale face. deep purple eyes, tinted pink, stared at all of them. she wore a short black dress, with a faint red flower pattern. There was no straps, but a red fringe covered the top and bottom of the dress. Long fingerless gloves went all the way up to her upper arm, matching the dress, with black knee high boots. A black choker was around her neck, and two piercing on each ear.

The hunters stared in shock at the girl, who smirked at them.

"hello boys…are we having a fight?"

deidara blinked in shock, and hidan's jaw dropped.

"C-chioni un?"

the girl smiled at the pair.

"hello blondie…"

he smirk grew when she saw hidan.

"hello….big brother"

* * *

Hehe I was nice and Gave you three, which I'm going to start doing. Sooo....yeah Now you have to wait till monday! hehe


	14. Chap 13

everyone froze on the spot, staring at the two.

Pein's jaw dropped

"what the fuck?!"

hidan ignored him, and looked his sister over.

"its been a long time…baby sister"

pein stared for a moment.

"wait…this is chioni? The little girl in the picture?"  
hidan nodded

"dude! Your sister turned into a slut!"

hidan threw him a dirty look, the walked forward.

"c-chioni…where the fuck have you been?"

the girl smiled at him sweetly.

"oh…around. ive been travling…I actually ran into some very intersing people…"

the silver haired male looked her over.

"i…I thought you were dead"

"you could say so"

dediara's eyes went wide when he caught the glimpse of a fang.

"no…way un"

hidan, who didn't notice, moving closer.

The girl smirked and stepped forward.

"you've gotten taller brother…and you've been working out….still not fond of shirts I see….'

she opened her mouth a bit more, her fangs slidding out more.

"no un!"

the blonde slipped from sasori's hold and ran to his friend.

he tackled hidan to the ground, winching when his arm was cut by a rock.

"dei?! What the fuck?!"

"look un!"

hidna looked up and gasped. He was so focused on her eyes…he didn't notice her mouth.

"chioni! You…your…"

the girl smirked.

"a vampire? Yes….and quite an angery one at that"

hidan gave her a confused face.

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"you moron! I swore I was going to kill you….."

"why?!"

deidara stood, blocking hidan from the girls view.

"why would you kill your own brother un?"

"cause he left me to die"  
"I didn't!"

hidan stood, glaring at her.

"I got kicked out damn it!

The girl glared at him

"you set the house on fire! You tried to kill us all!"

"hell no! I I set in on fire when they were in the backyard with you!"

the girl smirked

"wrong….we were in the house…their dead hidan"

the silver haired boy gasped

"what?...no…"

the girl nodded.

"I almost died as well….but I was saved….by a kind man…but then…that kind man turned bad….he bit me"

deidara watched as the girl walked closer. He moved so he was blocking hidan from her view.

"back off chioni!"

the girl rolled her eyes

"shut it deidara"

the blonde gulped, his body fully blocking hidan, causing her to pout.

'deidara….i don't wish to kill you…but if you don't move…I will"

the blonde stood his ground. chioni sighed and reached for something in her pocket.

"such a shame….i was hoping we could play a little before I had to kill you…."

she pulled out a blade, bringing it to her face. her tounge slid along the blade, smirking slightly.

Deidara gulped, but didn't move.

The girl lunged forward, but didn't get far.

Black threads wrapped around her body, forcing her to stay still.

"not so fast"

deidara followed the threads, all the way back to kakuzu.

The girl let out a hiss, the stitched man was unfazed.

"no way. He cant die….not yet"

there was a breeze, and sasori was behind deidara.

"yes…..for I want to the be the one to spill this boys blood"

he ran a finger along the blondes neck, making him shiver.

"get away from me un"

sasori sighed gently

"such a mad child…"

deidara rolled his eyes, then spun around to hit sasori, but the vampire caught his arm, and wrentched him forward, causing him to fall against sasori's shoulder.

The vampire put his lips to the boys ear.

"if you wish to live…do as I say boy"

deidara let out a growl, making sasori frown.

"you don't…and hidan could die"

deidara froze.

"….fine un"

"good boy"

the blonde stumbled when sasori dissappered from under him, making him catch himself.

"what the….?"  
he turned and saw sasori standing before the two hooded man.

The taller one stood, towering over the redhead

"don't you dare defy me boy. kill them. NOW"

sasori growled at the man.

The smaller one stared at them.

"no killing"

muddy eyes flared at the smaller one.

"shut up. I know you wish I was dead"

"acutlly….yes. very much so"

he hissed and turned back to the taller one.

"leave. NOW"

"not till I get what I wish for"

suddenly he was gone.

Pein froze when he felt a cold hand on his neck.

He turned his head to see the hooded man between him, kakuzu, and the blade.

"I wish for….blood"

"hell no un!"

deidara pulled out a needle and threw it, slicing the mans cheek.

he hissed, covering the wound.

deidara smirked. They were drenched in holy water,

the man hissed, and glared at the blonde.

"watch it kid"

he just rolled his blue eyes.

"why don't you take sasori's blood un? not like we need him…."

sasori frowned at the boy

"aww…dei-chan! That's cold!"

"shut it un"

chioni watched the scene, then giggled

"you guys are funny!"

pein stared at the girl

"weren't you just evil?"

the girl shrugged.

"what? I cant scare people too? Meany! I wanna scare people too!!"

pein raised an eyebrow and looked at hidan. The boy shrugged.

Deidara sighed, then glared at the hooded man.

"let pein go!"

he smirked, lowering his teeth to the mans neck

"but…I bet he'll taste good"

pein gulped, not moving an inch. If he did, the mans teeth would scrap his skin.

Deidara let out a growl

"I said…get…away!"

he pulled out his gun, and shot at the man.

But he wasn't there.

"un?"

he turned to talk to hidan, but inside saw the black cloak

"oh fuck"

the man wrapped his arms around the blonde, and jumped high, landing on the roof of one of the stores.

"put me down un!"

deidara struggled in the hold.

The man smirked, and opened his mouth, running his tounge over his teeth

"yes…you'll taste _very_ good"

he went to bite down, but instead got a blade in the arm.

He cryed out, and glared at the blonde.

The boy blinked in shock at the blade.

_Didn't I leave that down there…_

both he and his capture turned to the group below.

Sasori was glaring at the hooded man.

"let the kid go"

the hood smirked.

'well well….lil' sasori-kun has gotten attached…more reason for me to rid of this trash"

sasori snorted at the comment

"hardly….but like you said….his blood would be good…as would all three of theirs. And you know the deal. My prey, off limits"

the hooded man growled

"don't test me boy"

the redhead glared back, but more deadly

"don't push me…I WILL kill you"

the hooded man snorted

"try child. I made you"

sasori let out a low hiss

"SHUT IT. You DID NOT. I know fill well the bastered that made me the way I am!"

the boy vanished, then reappered behind the hood.

"you're a waste of my time"

he clawed the mans arm, making him cry out.

"fine then sasori….have it your way. But you'll be down one prey"

he placed a hand on deidara's chest, and roughly pushed.

"huh?"

deidara stumbled and felt his feet slid off the edge.

"UN!"

the boy fell backwords off the roof.

"fuck un!"

he threw his face infront of his arms, ready to embrace the impact.

That didn't come…..

He hit something, but it wasn't the gorund. But arms.

"un?"

he looked up.

he was on someone arms….they were wearing a tan cloak, so he couldn't see.

_great…MORE hoods_

the boy binked, suddenly feelings dizzy.

"un?"  
he blinked, his vision going haze.

The boy let out a sigh as he went limp in the new hoods arms

hidan stared in shock at the new hood.

"what the fuck?! You guys are like fucking bunnies! Do your numbers EVER go down?!"

kakuzu blinked in shock

"but…that's not one of our men…"

chioni giggled

"oh…that one's a very odd one…but fun…VERY fun to play with"

hidan, pein, and kakuzu all stared at the girl, who just giggled

the smaller hooded man stood there, watching the scene with much amusement.

sasori gasped and ran to the edge, and sighed with relief. He didn't care who it as, as long as he was safe.

He turned, eyes flashing red.  
"you…I thought we had a deal?"

The hood laughed

"deal off"

he lunged at the man, claws out

his hand never reached. He froze, and blinked. There was a hand gripping his wrist.

He looked up and saw the smaller hood.

The taller man smirked slightly.

"thank you 3."

The man said nothing.

His gaze was locked on with sasori's.

"your getting attached"

" I am NOT!"

the man sighed.

"you let him live….."

sasori growled.

"he caught me. the kids good. Is it that bad that im playing with his head a little?"

the smaller one, 3, nodded.

"yes…very much so….."

the taller man scroffed.

"you'll never change will you…6"

sasori glared at the man.

"bite me you dick"

the older man glared.

3 sighed.

"relax 4. I thought you would be use to this reaction by now"

the man frowned.

"no.i HOPED on him getting nicer"

sasori glared

"fuck you"

the man, 4 crossed his arms.

"damn it….your such a little punk! It was so nice when you were a child…you were such a doll"

sasori glared

"pedo

3 sighed.

"relax you two. 6. get 7 and get out of here. leave the girl, leave the hunters. Ill get 4 back.

the lord will want to hear about this"

sasori blinked, then grabbed 3's hood, yanking him towards him.

"listen you. im NOT attached got that?"

he sighed and shook his head

"fine…ill kill him next time I get near him, ok?"

3 blinked.

"fine….if you kill him….i wont tell the lord"

sasori nodded and hopped down, and walked over to kakuzu.

"lets go"

he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

kakuzu let the threads drop off the girl, and ran after the redhead.

Chioni blinked, then looked at hidan and smiled.

"aww…we didn't get to play…but don't worry…ill get you next time…big brother"

she smirked and jumped onto a roof, and took off.

Hidan and pein exchanged glances.

"…ok then….."

the auburn haired man sighed

"what do we do now?"

hidan shrugged.

"ill go after my sister, and you…go after the guy that took deidara"

pein nodded and took off running, hidan in the other direction.

The tan hood gently layed the blonde in the bed, and gently touched his neck

There was a small puncture.

"hm…4 injected him….thats why his reactions were slow…."

He sighed and gently layed a sheet over the blonde, then left the room, his feet not making a sound in the dead silent room

sasori slammed the door to his room, and gently hit the back of his head on the wall, slidding down.

He brought his legs to his chest, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"UGH!"

his fist swung to the side, punching the wall.

"what is it about that kid?!"

he closed his eyes, images of the blonde flooding his mind.

He sighed, his hand slidding down his head, covering his face.

"why me?.....why did I have to fucking run into that brat?"

he groaned again, wanting to just melt.

he's never felt like this before. He hated feeling. Period.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice kakuzu walk in.

The man squatted in front of the boy, and tilted sasori's head up.

"hey kid…whats wrong?"

the boy glared at him

"ah…deidara"

his eyes said eye, even though he shook his head.

kakuzu sighed and stood, pulling sasori up, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"look…your getting attached face it. Hell,,,you might even be attracted"

sasori frowned at his friend, then sighed.

"your right….what do I do?"

"kill him"

mudy eyes threw neon green a warning look, making the ragdoll man chuckle

"your such a brat, I swear"

he crossed his arms, staring down at the boy.

"but really…you must deal with this. In the end….one of you WILL die.

He's a hunter…who claims to hate you…you're a vampire…who keeps screwing with his head"

Sasori smirked

"he moans loud"

"SASORI!"

the redhead chuckled and shook his head, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"fine fine….you win"

he lend against the wall, thinking.

"so...what now?"

the man shrugged.

"well….you have to beat him to the kill"

"but…I can play first if I wish…."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"your life man"

he smirked and got off the wall.

"well excuse me…im off to hunt down my blonde playtoy"

kakuzu shook his head and watched as his friend left the house

"weirdo….."

Chioni was sitting on the edge of a bridge, waiting for her brother.

Soon enough, the man caught up.

"chioni!"

the girl turned and smiled

"hello big brother"

the boy glared at her.

"im not coming closer….i cant trust you"

the girl giggled, she knew he'd say something like this

"fine fine….what do you wish of me?"

the boy hesitated, then walked over, sitting next to her.

"I thought you were scared?"

the boy rolled his eyes

"is it…too late to say im sorry?"

the girl looked up at him.

"years too late"

he sighed and gently shook his head.

"well, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted ot kil anyone…I was mad"

he stared out at the water, smiling softly.

"well…we sure too different paths didn't we"

"one a vampire…one a hunter"

the boy nodded.

"what now?"

the girl turned and smiled

"once we leave this bridge…we're enemys…for I still hate you"

the boy blinked, but shook it off.

"same here"

"no you don't"

he looked the girl in the eyes with cofusion

"you didn't curse once"

she stood, as did hidan. The girl smiled, then hugged the boy, which was returned tightly

"later big brother"

"bie….baby sister….."

the two pulled away, and took separate ways off the bridge.

Only the shifting water could see the solemn look in hidan's eyes.

"un?"

the boy blinked and slowly sat up.

he frowned

"son of a bitch!"

this was what…the 4th time he's knocked out and woke up somewhere weird?

This was not his month.

The door creaked open, and deidara looked up

"oi…who are you?"

the tan hood walked over to the bed, and placed the back of their hand on his forehead

"no fever…."

The voice was soft, but deep, clearly male.

The male sighed.

"the injection didn't harm you….did the fall?"

"no un…why did you save me anyways?!"

the man's hands slid up, gripping his hood.

"cause…im the same as you"

he slid off his hood, and looked at the blonde.

A young boy. maybe 16. he had a mop of red hair, and light green eyes. his pale skin made his red 'love kanji tattoo stand out against his skin, and thick lines from lack of sleep were was around his eyes.

"my names Gaara….im a vampire…but I wish to rid of them.

* * *

Ah yes, the number part comes in. This comfused alot of people last time, so if you ARE confused, just ask!


	15. Chap 14

everyone froze on the spot, staring at the two.

Pein's jaw dropped

"what the fuck?!"

hidan ignored him, and looked his sister over.

"its been a long time…baby sister"

pein stared for a moment.

"wait…this is chioni? The little girl in the picture?"  
hidan nodded

"dude! Your sister turned into a slut!"

hidan threw him a dirty look, the walked forward.

"c-chioni…where the fuck have you been?"

the girl smiled at him sweetly.

"oh…around. ive been travling…I actually ran into some very intersing people…"

the silver haired male looked her over.

"i…I thought you were dead"

"you could say so"

dediara's eyes went wide when he caught the glimpse of a fang.

"no…way un"

hidan, who didn't notice, moving closer.

The girl smirked and stepped forward.

"you've gotten taller brother…and you've been working out….still not fond of shirts I see….'

she opened her mouth a bit more, her fangs slidding out more.

"no un!"

the blonde slipped from sasori's hold and ran to his friend.

he tackled hidan to the ground, winching when his arm was cut by a rock.

"dei?! What the fuck?!"

"look un!"

hidna looked up and gasped. He was so focused on her eyes…he didn't notice her mouth.

"chioni! You…your…"

the girl smirked.

"a vampire? Yes….and quite an angery one at that"

hidan gave her a confused face.

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"you moron! I swore I was going to kill you….."

"why?!"

deidara stood, blocking hidan from the girls view.

"why would you kill your own brother un?"

"cause he left me to die"  
"I didn't!"

hidan stood, glaring at her.

"I got kicked out damn it!

The girl glared at him

"you set the house on fire! You tried to kill us all!"

"hell no! I I set in on fire when they were in the backyard with you!"

the girl smirked

"wrong….we were in the house…their dead hidan"

the silver haired boy gasped

"what?...no…"

the girl nodded.

"I almost died as well….but I was saved….by a kind man…but then…that kind man turned bad….he bit me"

deidara watched as the girl walked closer. He moved so he was blocking hidan from her view.

"back off chioni!"

the girl rolled her eyes

"shut it deidara"

the blonde gulped, his body fully blocking hidan, causing her to pout.

'deidara….i don't wish to kill you…but if you don't move…I will"

the blonde stood his ground. chioni sighed and reached for something in her pocket.

"such a shame….i was hoping we could play a little before I had to kill you…."

she pulled out a blade, bringing it to her face. her tounge slid along the blade, smirking slightly.

Deidara gulped, but didn't move.

The girl lunged forward, but didn't get far.

Black threads wrapped around her body, forcing her to stay still.

"not so fast"

deidara followed the threads, all the way back to kakuzu.

The girl let out a hiss, the stitched man was unfazed.

"no way. He cant die….not yet"

there was a breeze, and sasori was behind deidara.

"yes…..for I want to the be the one to spill this boys blood"

he ran a finger along the blondes neck, making him shiver.

"get away from me un"

sasori sighed gently

"such a mad child…"

deidara rolled his eyes, then spun around to hit sasori, but the vampire caught his arm, and wrentched him forward, causing him to fall against sasori's shoulder.

The vampire put his lips to the boys ear.

"if you wish to live…do as I say boy"

deidara let out a growl, making sasori frown.

"you don't…and hidan could die"

deidara froze.

"….fine un"

"good boy"

the blonde stumbled when sasori dissappered from under him, making him catch himself.

"what the….?"  
he turned and saw sasori standing before the two hooded man.

The taller one stood, towering over the redhead

"don't you dare defy me boy. kill them. NOW"

sasori growled at the man.

The smaller one stared at them.

"no killing"

muddy eyes flared at the smaller one.

"shut up. I know you wish I was dead"

"acutlly….yes. very much so"

he hissed and turned back to the taller one.

"leave. NOW"

"not till I get what I wish for"

suddenly he was gone.

Pein froze when he felt a cold hand on his neck.

He turned his head to see the hooded man between him, kakuzu, and the blade.

"I wish for….blood"

"hell no un!"

deidara pulled out a needle and threw it, slicing the mans cheek.

he hissed, covering the wound.

deidara smirked. They were drenched in holy water,

the man hissed, and glared at the blonde.

"watch it kid"

he just rolled his blue eyes.

"why don't you take sasori's blood un? not like we need him…."

sasori frowned at the boy

"aww…dei-chan! That's cold!"

"shut it un"

chioni watched the scene, then giggled

"you guys are funny!"

pein stared at the girl

"weren't you just evil?"

the girl shrugged.

"what? I cant scare people too? Meany! I wanna scare people too!!"

pein raised an eyebrow and looked at hidan. The boy shrugged.

Deidara sighed, then glared at the hooded man.

"let pein go!"

he smirked, lowering his teeth to the mans neck

"but…I bet he'll taste good"

pein gulped, not moving an inch. If he did, the mans teeth would scrap his skin.

Deidara let out a growl

"I said…get…away!"

he pulled out his gun, and shot at the man.

But he wasn't there.

"un?"

he turned to talk to hidan, but inside saw the black cloak

"oh fuck"

the man wrapped his arms around the blonde, and jumped high, landing on the roof of one of the stores.

"put me down un!"

deidara struggled in the hold.

The man smirked, and opened his mouth, running his tounge over his teeth

"yes…you'll taste _very_ good"

he went to bite down, but instead got a blade in the arm.

He cryed out, and glared at the blonde.

The boy blinked in shock at the blade.

_Didn't I leave that down there…_

both he and his capture turned to the group below.

Sasori was glaring at the hooded man.

"let the kid go"

the hood smirked.

'well well….lil' sasori-kun has gotten attached…more reason for me to rid of this trash"

sasori snorted at the comment

"hardly….but like you said….his blood would be good…as would all three of theirs. And you know the deal. My prey, off limits"

the hooded man growled

"don't test me boy"

the redhead glared back, but more deadly

"don't push me…I WILL kill you"

the hooded man snorted

"try child. I made you"

sasori let out a low hiss

"SHUT IT. You DID NOT. I know fill well the bastered that made me the way I am!"

the boy vanished, then reappered behind the hood.

"you're a waste of my time"

he clawed the mans arm, making him cry out.

"fine then sasori….have it your way. But you'll be down one prey"

he placed a hand on deidara's chest, and roughly pushed.

"huh?"

deidara stumbled and felt his feet slid off the edge.

"UN!"

the boy fell backwords off the roof.

"fuck un!"

he threw his face infront of his arms, ready to embrace the impact.

That didn't come…..

He hit something, but it wasn't the gorund. But arms.

"un?"

he looked up.

he was on someone arms….they were wearing a tan cloak, so he couldn't see.

_great…MORE hoods_

the boy binked, suddenly feelings dizzy.

"un?"  
he blinked, his vision going haze.

The boy let out a sigh as he went limp in the new hoods arms

hidan stared in shock at the new hood.

"what the fuck?! You guys are like fucking bunnies! Do your numbers EVER go down?!"

kakuzu blinked in shock

"but…that's not one of our men…"

chioni giggled

"oh…that one's a very odd one…but fun…VERY fun to play with"

hidan, pein, and kakuzu all stared at the girl, who just giggled

the smaller hooded man stood there, watching the scene with much amusement.

sasori gasped and ran to the edge, and sighed with relief. He didn't care who it as, as long as he was safe.

He turned, eyes flashing red.  
"you…I thought we had a deal?"

The hood laughed

"deal off"

he lunged at the man, claws out

his hand never reached. He froze, and blinked. There was a hand gripping his wrist.

He looked up and saw the smaller hood.

The taller man smirked slightly.

"thank you 3."

The man said nothing.

His gaze was locked on with sasori's.

"your getting attached"

" I am NOT!"

the man sighed.

"you let him live….."

sasori growled.

"he caught me. the kids good. Is it that bad that im playing with his head a little?"

the smaller one, 3, nodded.

"yes…very much so….."

the taller man scroffed.

"you'll never change will you…6"

sasori glared at the man.

"bite me you dick"

the older man glared.

3 sighed.

"relax 4. I thought you would be use to this reaction by now"

the man frowned.

"no.i HOPED on him getting nicer"

sasori glared

"fuck you"

the man, 4 crossed his arms.

"damn it….your such a little punk! It was so nice when you were a child…you were such a doll"

sasori glared

"pedo

3 sighed.

"relax you two. 6. get 7 and get out of here. leave the girl, leave the hunters. Ill get 4 back.

the lord will want to hear about this"

sasori blinked, then grabbed 3's hood, yanking him towards him.

"listen you. im NOT attached got that?"

he sighed and shook his head

"fine…ill kill him next time I get near him, ok?"

3 blinked.

"fine….if you kill him….i wont tell the lord"

sasori nodded and hopped down, and walked over to kakuzu.

"lets go"

he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

kakuzu let the threads drop off the girl, and ran after the redhead.

Chioni blinked, then looked at hidan and smiled.

"aww…we didn't get to play…but don't worry…ill get you next time…big brother"

she smirked and jumped onto a roof, and took off.

Hidan and pein exchanged glances.

"…ok then….."

the auburn haired man sighed

"what do we do now?"

hidan shrugged.

"ill go after my sister, and you…go after the guy that took deidara"

pein nodded and took off running, hidan in the other direction.

The tan hood gently layed the blonde in the bed, and gently touched his neck

There was a small puncture.

"hm…4 injected him….thats why his reactions were slow…."

He sighed and gently layed a sheet over the blonde, then left the room, his feet not making a sound in the dead silent room

sasori slammed the door to his room, and gently hit the back of his head on the wall, slidding down.

He brought his legs to his chest, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"UGH!"

his fist swung to the side, punching the wall.

"what is it about that kid?!"

he closed his eyes, images of the blonde flooding his mind.

He sighed, his hand slidding down his head, covering his face.

"why me?.....why did I have to fucking run into that brat?"

he groaned again, wanting to just melt.

he's never felt like this before. He hated feeling. Period.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice kakuzu walk in.

The man squatted in front of the boy, and tilted sasori's head up.

"hey kid…whats wrong?"

the boy glared at him

"ah…deidara"

his eyes said eye, even though he shook his head.

kakuzu sighed and stood, pulling sasori up, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"look…your getting attached face it. Hell,,,you might even be attracted"

sasori frowned at his friend, then sighed.

"your right….what do I do?"

"kill him"

mudy eyes threw neon green a warning look, making the ragdoll man chuckle

"your such a brat, I swear"

he crossed his arms, staring down at the boy.

"but really…you must deal with this. In the end….one of you WILL die.

He's a hunter…who claims to hate you…you're a vampire…who keeps screwing with his head"

Sasori smirked

"he moans loud"

"SASORI!"

the redhead chuckled and shook his head, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"fine fine….you win"

he lend against the wall, thinking.

"so...what now?"

the man shrugged.

"well….you have to beat him to the kill"

"but…I can play first if I wish…."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"your life man"

he smirked and got off the wall.

"well excuse me…im off to hunt down my blonde playtoy"

kakuzu shook his head and watched as his friend left the house

"weirdo….."

Chioni was sitting on the edge of a bridge, waiting for her brother.

Soon enough, the man caught up.

"chioni!"

the girl turned and smiled

"hello big brother"

the boy glared at her.

"im not coming closer….i cant trust you"

the girl giggled, she knew he'd say something like this

"fine fine….what do you wish of me?"

the boy hesitated, then walked over, sitting next to her.

"I thought you were scared?"

the boy rolled his eyes

"is it…too late to say im sorry?"

the girl looked up at him.

"years too late"

he sighed and gently shook his head.

"well, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted ot kil anyone…I was mad"

he stared out at the water, smiling softly.

"well…we sure too different paths didn't we"

"one a vampire…one a hunter"

the boy nodded.

"what now?"

the girl turned and smiled

"once we leave this bridge…we're enemys…for I still hate you"

the boy blinked, but shook it off.

"same here"

"no you don't"

he looked the girl in the eyes with cofusion

"you didn't curse once"

she stood, as did hidan. The girl smiled, then hugged the boy, which was returned tightly

"later big brother"

"bie….baby sister….."

the two pulled away, and took separate ways off the bridge.

Only the shifting water could see the solemn look in hidan's eyes.

"un?"

the boy blinked and slowly sat up.

he frowned

"son of a bitch!"

this was what…the 4th time he's knocked out and woke up somewhere weird?

This was not his month.

The door creaked open, and deidara looked up

"oi…who are you?"

the tan hood walked over to the bed, and placed the back of their hand on his forehead

"no fever…."

The voice was soft, but deep, clearly male.

The male sighed.

"the injection didn't harm you….did the fall?"

"no un…why did you save me anyways?!"

the man's hands slid up, gripping his hood.

"cause…im the same as you"

he slid off his hood, and looked at the blonde.

A young boy. maybe 16. he had a mop of red hair, and light green eyes. his pale skin made his red 'love kanji tattoo stand out against his skin, and thick lines from lack of sleep were was around his eyes.

"my names Gaara….im a vampire…but I wish to rid of them.

* * *

Ah yes, the number part comes in. This comfused alot of people last time, so if you ARE confused, just ask!


	16. Chap 15

Deidara stared at the young redhead before hi.

For some reason…he looked just like sasori.

The redhead boy took a sea tin a chair next to the bed, looking the blonde over.

"no offense…but you're a bit girly"

deidara shrugged.

"I like my hair long. Besides, then people think im weak, and I can pull a quick one on them"

he gave a small smile then locked gaze with gaara.

"so un…you say you're a vampire? But you wish to rid of them?"

the boy nodded.

"I hate vampires. They're disgusting creatures"

"but….your one un"

gaara sighed gently

"would you like me to tell you the tale of vampires

Deidara looked up and smiled

"that's would be nice"

gaara nodded.

"I will not use names, Ill use numbers, which will be explained later anways"

he stood and smiled slightly.

"first…lets get some tea"

pein sighed and headed back to the warehouse. He walked in the basement, and kicked kabuto, to wake him up. the boy groaned, cracking open an eye.

"good your awake…talk"

the grey haired boy hissed at him.

pein growled back, picking up a cross.

"either you talk….or I torture the shit out of you till you die"

kabuto glared back.

"go to hell"

he screamed as pein pressed the cross to his arm.

"where the hell are your little friends hm?"

"i-I don't know!"  
he growled, pressing harder.

"do you know anyone in a tan cloak?"

"no! I swear no!"

he screamed when the cross was pressed against his knee.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"AHH! stop!"

pein glared

"talk damn it"

before he could, the boy passed out from pain.

"fuck"

the auburn haired man threw the cross on the table, and stormed back up the stairs.

"all that did was take care of my sadistic needs…."

deidara took a seat in a giant plush couch, gaara next to him.

"alright un….tell away"

gaara nodded and took a sip, then set his tea down.

"hm..i guess ill start from the beginning…as far back as I know….

He took a small breath, then started.

"long ago…back when there were castle and knights…there were vampires. I have no idea of the first eve vampire…but I do know one of them that changed many lives.

He was a young, prosperous knight. He fought diligently, and his strength was known throughout the lands. He also never turned down a job.

So…when he got a job to save a young princess who had been stolen from her carriage, he agreed.

But…when he found the maden..it was too late. Her attacker, a vampire, had drank her till he was full. The vampire saw him, and recognized him.

So….he bit him, but didn't drink his blood. He gave him some of his own blood, and turned him…into a vampire. But it didn't happen right away….no…its took about 2 weeks for the full change to happen.

But…after it was over…the man had a power full sin on his hands. The knight was no longer human…his strength increased, his skills doubled…and he became almost unstoppable.

Well…years flew by, and as you can guess, vampires don't age.

About….30 years ago…after centuries of laying low…the 'knight' reemerged from hiding.

He learned…that people were catching on to vampires. That wasn't good. So he need a plan….soo, he deiced to form an army. An army, of vampires.

He went all over the world, selecting people he felt were strong, and good for the job.

Well….soon he had a handful…but they were out of control. So he killed on of them, to show how ruthless he had became over the years. They finally started listening.

Soon, they started to refer to him as 'lord' and respected him much more, which highly pleased him.

Finally, about 26 years ago, he decied that he need strong people to help him lead. So he decied that he would pick 10 people he felt were right.

He found someone soon after that, who became his right hand man. But…things got craxy, for enemys of the man, and the lord himself started to attack. It got out of hand

So the two higher ups atarted to wear black cloaks, to hid their faces, and they started to say numbers instead of names. From that point on…his right hand man was dubbed 2. the lord of course was 1, but everyone referred to him as lord.

And so…soon, their troops were growing.

there was a knock, then the door opened.

3 and 4 walked in.

the man turned and raised an eyebrow.

The smaller one bowed.

"my'lord…we ran into akasuna…"

4 rolled his eyes.

"why do you never refer to him as his number 3?"

the boy turned to lock gaze with the older man.

"he has earned my respect in ways that are none of your business"

he turned back to the lord.

"he and 7 were fighting with hunters….and that young girl…chioni"

the lord nodded.

"she's a interesting one…"

3 nodded, and 4 crossed his arms.

"what now hmm?"

3 looked up

"yes…I would like to know as well"

the lord smiled, placing a hand on 3's head.

"allow 2 to return….then once he does, I want you to find 5 and get him out of there.

these hunters aren't playing around. they're killing our numbers with ease"

4 nodded, as did 3.

"you are dismissed"

deidara took sips of his tea, listening to the boy speak.

He had a wide vocabulary, and a wonderful voice

Gaara smiled slightly, and continued.

"well…about 22 years ago, another member joined. He was a scientist, and they wanted him for his brains. They didn't know the guy was an ass, but it was too late. But…they made good use of him, for he was able to get into the house all of his patience and the groups drank the blood of all the familys, for once being full. The man, though was high up, was not yet trusted, so he was dubbed 4.

You met him today actually….the man who pushed you off the roof"

Deidara scrowled, making gaara chuckle a bit.

"well…..4 became quite strong, and it a loyal follower to the lord…but the lord wanted more people. So 4 made a wild suggestion. Children. They change children, and raise them in the way they want.

The lord took to this idea.

So…4 went back and changed his old partner into one of them. the boy was smart, and fast. They dubbed him 5.

So he and 5 were sent out to find children they felt would be right.

hidna grumbled something as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets, and a scrowl on his face.

"god damn brat…."

He sighed and looked up, then froze.

There was a block hood, leaning against a wall, watching him.

Hidan gulped, and tried to walk by, pretending he didn't see it.

Tell an arm shot out and grabbed him, yanking him into the ally.

"hello there…."

he raised an eyebrow.

A woman.

"hmm…I bet you taste good…."

He could see them lick their lips, teeth already bared.

Hidan growled

"back you fucking banpaia"

the girl smirked

"so you know hmm? You must be the hunter they keep talking about"

the boy smirked and sid out a dagger from his pocket.

He shoved it under the girls ribcage, then ducked under her arm, bolting.

The girl cryed out, holding her side.

"you…asshole.."

she fell to her knees gasping for air.

It was then that she saw the cross graved into the handle.

"fuck…."

the lord stared down at the streets below and sighed.

"one more down….these hunters are quite annoying….."

he turned, ad wrote down the girls name on a slip, putting it on the side of the desk.

"I never really liked her anyways…."

He chuckled slightly, giving a toothy smirk

"getting bored yet?"

deidara shook his head.

the opposite un. Im dieing for more"

gaara gently shook his head with and small smile and went on.

"well…about 21 years ago…the lord did something odd. He found a pregnant woman…and he bit her. 2 weeks before the baby was born.

After 2 weeks, she was a full vampire, and she gave birth to a son. The lord was pleased. He took the child, and easily killed the woman.

He had made it so during the last stages, the baby was taking the vampire blood. The baby was turned before he was born. He was a full fledge from the point of birth.

The lord dropped the child at a orphanage and ordered 4 and 5 to watch him, and see if there was any other children that seemed promising.

There was. Four actually. One was around 10, 3, 5, and 1. they watched the kids closely, and found they were perfect.

They waited about 5 years before bitting the 10 years old…he was dubbed 7. the 3 year old was bit some time…about 7 years ago. She was dubbed 9. the 5 year old sometime this year…he was dubbed 10. and the baby. They waited till he was 8, then bit him. he was dubbed 8.

But…the full fledge one…they dubbed him 6.

But there was something odd…after bitting 4 or 5 bit them, 5 put in a special injection

It helps them slowly age, so they didn't stay chilren forever.

It worked. The only odd case was 7…he aged quite quickly for some odd reason…and 6. they didn't need to give it to him. he aged naturally. Quite creppy actually, but he's one of the strongest…but…there was only one spot left, and the lord knew exactly who he wanted.

A young boy, he had his eye on him for quite sometime.

So…about 12 years ago,

He approached the boy, and asked him to come. The child said yes, for he hated his life at the moment. So he was taken away, and bitten. He was dubbed 3. he's like the lord messenger…though some call him his lapdog"

pein was halfway home, when someone grabbed his shoulder

"hm?"

he went tot turn, but felt something put pressure on his neck.

his eyes went wide, and he let out a sigh, before going limp.

Arms caught the man, and easily picked him up, placing the man on their back, they took off, in the other direction then the house.

Deidara stared at gaara for a moment

"that's….crazy"

the redhead nodded.

"but…you see, back, WAY back, we had high numbers, but now...due to killing each other, lack of hunting, and hunters…..our numbers have fallen.

Theres only 35 of us left, not counting the numbers. "

Deidara nodded slightly.

"hey…any chance you know who bit chioni?"

the redhead nodded.

" a man named burai. But….well"

the boy smirked

"remember your graduation? When the car almost ran you over…you yanked out the driver, cursing him out?"

deidara stared with wide eyes

"how did you know un?!"

"I know many things…and one is that, that many as a vampire. But he was killed by another….a certain…sasori."

Deidara blinked in shock.

"I came that close to a vampire? Without knowing it?!"

the boy nodded.

"in fact….sasori in a number"

"really?"

"……..6……."


	17. Chap 16

"my'lord"

the man looked up and smiled

"yes 3?"

the boy bowed and moved aside.

"10 has returned…."

The said boy walked into the room, with someone over his shoulder.

They were bound, and a loose bag covered their face.

"he found a new captive for us….new food…."

He placed the person on the floor off the office. They groaned and fell on their side.

The lord smirked

"good boys….you may go"

they bowed and left the office.

The lord stared at the bound and covered human. He gently licked his lips.

"I hope they taste good…."

deidara stared at gaara in shock.

"sasori's…wait…so he's a full fledge vampire?!"

gaara gave a slight nod.

His eyes trailed the blonde as he spoke.

"but…..i remember…."

"what un?"

"you"

deidara tilted his head.

"eh?"

gaara smiled gently.

"do you remeber….that night?"

"ill never forget un…."

gaara nodded.

"do you remember….AFTER your mother died…later that night?"

the boy blinked.

"I fainted"

gaara nodded.

"anything?"

deidara blinked, trying to remember back then……

_deidara stared at the limp body before him. his small body was shaking, his eye red from crying._

_"…m-mother"_

_he voice was harsh from crying._

_He blinked slowly, his body going limp. He fell to the ground, his site blurring from exhaustion. _

_Then he saw feet. They stop right next to his head. he blinked when the person kneeled down._

_"hey…you ok kid?"_

_the boy groaned, going blank_

deidara blinked.

"ya…some guy found me…then the next day I woke up in the hospital!"

"somee KID found you."

deidara tilted his head

"how did you know?"

"cause it was me"

deidara stared

"w-what un?!"

the boy nodded.

"ive been watching you for some time. I would check in form time to time. In fact….i saved you a few times"

deidara stared. He thought back to those times when vampires would be about to kill them, then suddenly ran away.

"that was you un?!"

he nodded, smiling gently.

"seems over the years ive grown fond of you…your quite interesting."

Deidara blushed slightly

"r-really un?"

gaara smiled

"yes…very interesting…."

hidan groaned as he set down his shot glass.

"jashin I hate my fucking life"

the bartender sighed and handed him another shot, which the boy downed.

"thanks man"

"anytime hidan, anytime"

he grabbed a cup, drying it with his apron as he spoke with the silver haired boy.

"so….deidara disappeared again?"

the boy nodded.

"you could say that…."

The man chuckled.

"you're a strange one"

the boy sent him a huge glare.

"go to fucking hell"

the bartender rolled his eyes, and set the cups on the shelf.

"weirdo"

hidan sighed, letting his head fall on the bar counter.

"….dear jashin…"

chioni smiled as she stared down at the town.

She was standing on a telephone pole, her long coat blowing gently, as was her hair.

Her mouth laced into a smirk, revealing two sharp fangs.

"such a sweet town….it has no idea the war that is brewing…..vampires vs hunters….who shall win?"

she titled her head, her deep pink eyes scanning the area.

"things are going to be so much fun"

deidara stared at gaara.

"but…what's so great about me un?"

gaara smiled.

"lots…your smart, strong, beautiful…and you have such a great personality…"

he crawled over so he near deidara's face, his body between the blondes knees.

Deidara blushed at the closeness.

"g-gaara?"

the boy smirked.

"your very cute ya know…"

deidara gulped, and before he knew it, gaara's lips were against his.

Deidara gasped, and the boy slid his tounge in. the blonde let out a sound of confusion. The only thing he was sure of, was that the boy was on hell of a kisser.

Slowly, he started to kiss back.

Gaara slid an arm around the boys waist, another in his hair. Deidara followed suite,b oth hands tangled in the boys messy red hair.

Gaara pulled away for air, panting slightly. Deidara stared at him.

"w-why did you…"

the boy smirked.

"cause…ive watched you for so long…ive grown more then attached…im attracted."

He moved forward, and grasp the boys lips in his own. He pulled deidara into his lap, grinding the boy, causing him to moan. He smirked, grinding harder, tuggin the hem of the boys shirt. Diedara's eyes flew open and he pulled away from the kiss.

"g-gaara!"

the redhead blinked.

"what?"

deidara gulped, looking at him.

"you..we…we cant do that un!"

"…cause im a vampire?"

deidara was going to say yes, but froze.

_sasori….i had sex with a vampire before!...but it was rape….but it was damn good…._

he sighed.

"i…cant"

gaara smiled, but roughly kissed the boy, biting his lips gently, then pulled away.

"at least I got a kiss…before…"

he smiled and stood.

"I should get you home"

deidara nodded, taking gaara's hand.

They stood and got to the door, when deidara froze.

"what did you mean…before?"

the boy smiled and lend close, gently kissing him.

"im dieing"

sasori sighed as he searched for the blonde.

"where the hell are you brat?"

he froze and sniffed.

He smelt the boy…and someone…VERY familer.

"no way….no…"

he shook his head, taking off in the direction of the smell

kakuzu raised an eyebrow when he saw two vampires talking.

He walked over.

"whats up?"

the female looked up at him.

"hello 7…10 brought in a captive…yet the lord hasn't bit him! who do you think it is?"

kakuzu froze.

_the hunters…the blonde!_

"I have to go"

he turned and took off

deidara stared at the redhead.

"w-what?"

gaara nodded, but before he could answer, his front door burst open, causing htem both to crash to the ground.

sasori stood int eh doorway.

He looked at deidara then his gaze fell on gaara.

His eyes went wide.

"g-gaara?!"

the younger redhead gulped.

"I thought you were dead!"

the boy sighed

"close to it"

deidara looked at both the redheads.

"what the hell is going on un?"

sasori looked at deidara.

"this fuckers suppose to be dead!"

gaara sighed.

"deidara….i was rebelling. I as trying to rebel against the lord.

So one of the numbers tried to kill me"

Deidara gulped.

"who?"

"…..4…"

sasori' clencthed his fits.

"that basteered!....wait…close to?"

gaara nodded.

"im dieing. But not from 4. he tried to kill me, so I pretended to get hit with the holy water. But…in the past few weeks, ive been drinking it everyday. I wish to die"

both boys stared at him.

deidara spoke first.

"why?"

gaara chuckled.

"cause…I do not wish to serve the lord and his insane beliefs….nither do you sasori"

the boy sighed.

'true"

deidara gasped.

"why didn't you tell me un?!"

sasori smirked.

"its fun screw with your head"

deidara growled, but sasori ignored it.

"what now gaara? You cant go back…they think your dead"

"perfect…as far as they know…8 is dead  
deidara gasped

"you're a number un?!"

"you told him?!"

gaara nodded.

"yes im a number, yes I told."

Sasori growled but did nothing.

"great…fucking great!"

gaara sighed.

"relax sasori….i plan to die trying to rid of htose damn numbers….but I shall leave you and kakuzu"

sasori nodded.

"thanks"

"you're my friends"

deidara gulped, feeling rather odd.

"I should go un…"

"helll no"

sasori grabbed the blondes shoulder, yanking him close.

"I have to talk to you"

gaara nodded.

"get out of here…and ill still watch you"

deidara smiled and mouthed 'thank you'.

sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde, and placed deidara on his back, taking off.

the lord smiled when the captive started to stir.

He grabbed the bag, pulling it off, reviling the captive.

"hello there……

"hey…wake the fuck up!"

there was a groan, then a mumbled 'hidan?'

the auburn haired male sat up.

"where the hell am i?"

he turned and stared at a young girl sitting in a chair.

"about time you woke the fuck up!"

he blinked, taking her in. long, messy red-pink hair. Her red-pink eyes blinked at him, sneering slightly.

"you sure can sleep dumbass!"

pein groaned

"another hidan!"


	18. Chap 17

after another hour of shots, hidan finally headed home. He stumbled through his front door, holding on to the frame for support.

The boy stumbled to the couch, and collapsed.

He was too drunk to notice his friends weren't there.

sasori finally stopped, and let deidara off his back. before the blonde could say anything, sasori pushed the boy into his house, following behind him, locking the door.

Deidara turned and glared.

"what the fuck do YOU want?"

sasori chuckled.

"oh come off it blondie. You cant still be mad about our little night of fun can you?"

"yes un!"

lie.

The truth was…ever since that night, he couldn't get sasori out of his head.

He hated it.

Sasori walked over, running his hand along the boys face.

"your so beautiful deidara….but I must say, your quite hard to break…I like that"  
the blonde growled, then slapped the hand away.

"don't touch me you asshole."

Sasori chuckled gently.

"you like it, and you know it"

"no I don't! you just assume that!"

the vampire smirked and pinned the blonde to the wall.

"really? Is that why your blushing?"

deidara let out a growl, then the blush grew.

Sasori pressed his body against the blondes, gently licking his ear.

"I think you like me deidara. you find me attractive, and you cant get enough. Right?"

the blonde growled at the redhead.

"don't assume things you basterd. Just cause you THINK im some hoe attracted to you, doesn't mean I am. Your just a stuck up jerk!"

sasori snorted at this.

"jerk am i? then why are your eyes begging me to do something, anything to give you attention?"

deidara gulped slightly.

"I hate you un. I loath you….yet…I cant get you out of my mind"

sasori smirked, ghosting his lips over the blondes.

"see? I was right….you do like the attention I give you….you love it….you crave it"

he bit the boys lip, making him whimper.

"good boy"

he chuckled, and pressed their lips together, making deidara let out a soft noise.

The man moved their bodies as close as he could, his hand slidding up deidara's shirt. He pulled away only to rip off the shirt, then went back to kissing the boy, then started to kiss down his neck.

Deidara let out growl and gripped the back of sasori's hair, yanking his head away.

"you basterd. Don't think you can over power me so easily.

The man laughed.

"I never said that did i?"

deidara blinked, realizing this was true. But you…UGH!"

sasori smirked.

"you don't hate me deidara. admit it"

angry blue eyes glared at him.

"yes I do. I LOATH you…but your so damn alluring….i cant stay away un"

he let out an angry sigh.

"your such an ass un. I want to fucking shoot you…..but I want to be near you as well"

sasori smirked

"ditto kid"

deidara, still clenching sasori's hair, tugged the hair a bit.

"fucker…why cant I get you out of my head un?"

"you love me"

"grrr"

"fine…I cant say why…though I know…im addicted. I cant get enough of you"

deidara was seething.

"im going to fucking kill you, you alluring basterd!"

he gripped the mans hair harder, then crashed their lips.

Sasori smirked against the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boys waist, and deidara put his arms around the mans neck.

They fell against the wall, hands tangling in hair, and clothes being tugged at.

Soon, sasori moved, and they fell backwards, crashing onto a couch.

The redhead gently nibbled on the boys neck, licking the skin. Deidara let out a soft moan, tilting his head so sasori could had more access. Deidara started to pant, the heat between the two bodies raising fast.

Sasori's knee slid up, gently rubbing the boy.

Deidara, who was already hard, let out a gaps, gripping sasori's shoulders

"a-ass un!"

the vampire chuckled, rubbing harder, making deidara gasp and moan.

"s-stop teasing me!"  
sasori smirked, licking the blonde neck, laying butterfly kisses on his sunkissed skin.

"y-you ass…stop…s-sasori please un!"

the redhead's smirk grew, his teeth glistening in the light. The boy beeging…with his name…its was like music. though not as wonderful os the boys screams oh no…nothing was better then that.

Even the thought of the screams….sasori yearned to hear the sound again. it was so…wonderful

He roughly bit down on the boys neck, making him cry out. He smirked, kiss down the boys body. deidara whimpered, gasping when the mans lips came near his belt.

"s-sasori…wait…."

He moved away form the redhead, pushing him away.

"no….i wont be your little you got that"

sasori frowned at the boy.

"what do you mean?"

he smirked.

"you tortured me…now its your turn to be tortured."

He quickly ducked under the older mans arm, and bolted away form him

Sasori turned and grabbed the boys shirt, yanking ihm back.

"what are you talking about brat?"

the blonde smirked.

"I found out how to get to you….the thing that makes you tick"

sasori raised an eyebrow, but gasped when he was pinned to the wall. Deidara smirked this time, roughly grinding him. sasori gasped again at the feeling, tightly closing his eyes.

The boy smirked, then roughly bit sasori's lower lip

"me…I make you tick….and boy you best be ready for torment un"

sasori gulped, staring at the blonde. The boy leaned closer, ghousting his lips over the redheads, then pulled away before making contact.

"later _banpaia_"

before sasori could grab him, deidara grabbed the door, and bolted outside.

Sasori lend outside.

The boy was gone.

He closed the door and lend against it, sliding down.

"damn…."

He had never seen deidara so forceful. He liked it.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"fuck…I just fell in deeper then I had hoped…."

He chuckled, tilting his head back, gently hitting it on the door.

"this is getting hard….heh…."

pein stared up at his capturer.

"who the hell are you?!"

the girl smirked

"names tayuya! You must be pein"

the boy blinked in shock

"how did you know?"

the girl rolled her eyes.

"male, 6"2, age 22, auburn hair, dull orange eyes, multiple piercing over the body, most are facial."

The man stared at her in shock, and the girl just smiled.

"I checked up on you."

"why?!"

the girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"you're a hunter moron! So many people are out to kil you, your like ia fuckin idol where im from!"  
the man raised an eyebrow.

'here exactly are you from?"

the girl stood and shrugged.

"does it matter?"

she smiled and pulled on her black cloak, making pein's eyes go wide.

"you're a vampire?!"

the girl nodded.

"im not here to kill you fucker….but to aid you"

'eh?"

tayuya rolled her eyes.

"dumbass, I want to help you kill the vampires"

pein blinked in surprise, looking the girl over.

"why?"

she smirked, reviling her fangs.

"please….you think I wanted this? Fuck no! I wanted to have a free life, but instead I got this shit, and some bitchy lord telling me what to do! Fuck it!"

the man smiled slightly. This girl was quite funny.

"fine kid, ill help you"

the girl smiled

"yay! Now if only I can find the dumbass 8…."

Pein raised his eyebrow once more.

"8?"

the girl nodded.

"we call each other by number names…refer to me as 9"

the man sighed but nodded. He stood, shoving his hands deep withen his pockets.

"what now? You kidnap me, I agree to your terms. Now?"

the girl smiled

"now we go out, find that dumbass8, gather those other two ass's and take over the banpaia lord"

the man smirked slightly

"I rather like those terms

deidara walked into his house, and smiled slightly when he saw hidan passed out on the couch.

He grabbed a blanket from the closet, gently laying it over his friend.

"loser un"

he smiled and walked into his room, collapsing on the bed

_I seduced a vampire…but at least I know his weakness….me…_

he smirked

"this is going to be fun un"


	19. Chap 18

**A dark figure stood out on the roof of a tall building, smirking.**

**Below, on the cement there layed a body, drained of blood.**

**"4"**

**the man appered next to him.**

**"yes my'lord?"**

**"you and akasuna have been on bad terms from what 3 tells me…."**

**the man gulped.**

**"w-well…"**

**"you know how I feel about him"**

**4 snorted.**

**"of course….you favor the little thing….you don't even address him as his number!"**

**the lord glared at 4.**

**"akasuna is an exception…I choose him"**

**4 threw him a look.**

**"you choose a pregnant woman…to make a full fledged vampire!"**

**the lord nodded.**

**"that I did…which makes him my experiment…I do not wish you to interfere"**

**4 scrowled, but said nothing, just grumbling.**

**The lord gave a smirk**

**"defying me?"**

**"n-no my lord!"**

**the man smirked**

**"good….3"**

**there was a wisp of wind, and 3 was standing before them, bowing.**

**"you summoned my'lord?"**

**the man nodded.**

**"3…I understand you are not on the best terms with akasuna…."**

**The boy froze, then nodded.**

**"we have….different views"**

**the lord smiled slightly**

**"well…unlike 4…you know your place"**

**3 nodded, and looked over at 4.**

**"4…back off"**

**the man growled**

**"look…me and akasuna have our own past!"**

**the lord smirked**

**"seems im not the only who treats him special…but I do not choose favorites…and 3?"**

**"yes my'lord?"**

**the man smirked.**

**"continue with your search. 2 shall be returning soon from his trip"**

**the smaller boy let a gasp escape.**

**The mans smirk grew. He expected this reaction.**

**He bowed.**

**'thank you for the message my'lord. I shall go"**

**he gripped his cape and waved it around him, dissappering.**

**4 frowned, and turned, back to the lord.**

**"I have reasons for my actions."**

**"as do I"**

**he gripped 4's shoulder**

**'don't doubt me child…or you'll regret it"**

**the man gulped, and nodded.**

**'good. Now, go do your job…do you remember it?'**

**the man nodded.**

**"find the one who killed 8"**

**the lord nodded.**

**"find him…and bring him to me"**

**the lord, did the same motion as 3, dissappering.**

**4 smirked.**

**'oh how sily you are my'lord….but you shall never get 8's killer'**

**he looked at his hand, flexing it.**

**"for he shall never speak the truth"**

**the man chuckled, before disappearing from the roof.**

**

* * *

**

**tayuya sighed when she saw the sun had risen.**

**'I hate the daytime"**

**she looked back at pein, waiting for him to catch up. when he did, the man gave her an odd look.**

**"where are we going?"**

**the girl smirked.**

**"you'll see"**

**"damn it"**

**the boy sighed and followed the girl, wondering where in the hell they were going.**

**"hey…pein was it?"**

**"ya?"**

**the girl threw him a smirk.**

**"ever deal with poisons'**

**'….no"**

**her gaze fell to the ground, and the smirk dissappered**

**"oh"**

**the auburn man raised an brow**

**"what is wrong?"**

**"….nothing."**

**sge turned back to the path, leading him to a small house.**

**The girl walked up, and gently knocked on the door before walking in.**

**"8!!"**

**gaara entered the room, throwing tayuya an unpleased look.**

**"I was sleeping"**

**his gaze fell on pein.**

**"who the fuck is he?"**

**"he's name is pein. He's a vampire hunter"**

**pein stared at the two.**

**"why the hell did a vampire kidnap me…to come see another vampire?!"**

**tayuya sighed.**

**"I told you! we wont to help over throw the lord! Just like you do!""**

**pein raised a brow at the girl**

**"presay, why?"**

**the girl sighed, shaking her head**

**"look buddy! Are you going to help us? Or not?"**

**the aburn haired man looked at the two.**

**"you plan to kill me ifi don't help right?"**

**"most likely"**

**tayuya sent gaara a warning glare, then looked back at pein.**

**"relax! We're on your side here!!gosh…."**

**pein chuckled gently and nodded.**

**"alright, alright…ill help"**

**the two vampires looked at each other, and a smile that could also be called a smirk.**

**The dark pink haired girl let out a chuckle**

**"alright then….let the fun begin"**

**

* * *

**

**hidan sighed as he walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets. **

**His rosy pink eyes were glaring at the ground, not intent at looking at anything.**

**The boy was so distracted, he didn't notice where he was going.**

**The boy had wondered downtown.**

**Bad idea, VERY bad idea.**

**The silver haired boy didn't know…but lately vampires have been makings lots of appearances downtown.**

**But boy was he about to.**

**Since two red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, staring hungrily at the boys neck.**

**

* * *

**

**there was a soft sigh as deidara finally set down the book he had been reading.**

**He had been reading this book since he got home, and was almost done.**

**The boy loved when people called him a 'dumb blonde' for he was FAR from it. **

**But for now, he wished to take a break.**

**The blonde stood and stretched his arms high above his head, before a thought hit him.**

**Its quite….too quite**

**The boy looked around and gasped.**

**"where's hidan un?"**

**the blonde blinked, trying to think where the boy could be.**

**His thinking led him into the kitchen, where he found a sticky note.**

_**dear dei. SET DOWN THE DAMN BOOK geez….andways, im going downtown. I need a drink BAD**_

**deidara blinked again, then gasped. **

**Downtown is where many vampires have been spotted lately. He didn't get a chance to warn hidan!**

**The boy turned and bolted from his house**

**

* * *

**

**hidan froze on his path when he heard a noise. **

**"hm?"**

**the boy turned and gasp when he saw a dark figure rushing towards him.**

**"what the hell?!"**

**the silver haired boy quicky jumped to the side, then tackled his attack, taking them down.**

**He sat on their back, and reached into his pocket. Before he could pull out the item, his attack flipped them, pinning the boy.**

**Hidans eyes went wide.**

**They were wearing a black cloak.**

**"what the?!"**

**the figure smirked, the moon glistening off their fangs.**

**The boy struggled under his hold.  
"let me go!"**

**The hood just laughed**

**"why would I let a hunter go?"**

**the struggling stopped, and hidan stared up at him.**

**'how did you know id be down here?" **

**the smirk grew**

**"easy…..when ever you have a bad day you go the bar, but the one near your house is closed…"**

**his eyes filled with shock.**

**"how?!"**

**"a little…snake told me"**

**the boy raised an eyebrow, then turned his head when he heard footsteps.**

**He saw shoes. He followed them up and gasped.**

**"you…YOU BASTERED! Your dead!!"**

**

* * *

**

**Muddy brown eyes gazed up at the moon from the roof top, hands folded behind the mop of messy red hair.**

**"god…why does this have to be so hard? I should have killed the brat…."**

**The boy sighed. he took it back right away**

**He knew he could never kill the blonde, and he hated it.**

**"damn that brat….what is it about him…that makes me so crazy?"**

**he groaning, running a hand through his hair.**

**"why me….."**

**suddenly a shout reached his ears**

**"hm?"**

**he sat up and lend over the edge of the building.**

**The man spotted a black hood, and a head of silver**

**"hm?"**

_**that's the brats friend….and…is that 3?...oh shit…that means deidara will come here….and 3 can get to him!**_

**the man stood fast.**

_**I have to stop that moron!**_

**

* * *

**

**pein sighed as he walked behind tayuya and gaara, like them, he was in a hood, a tan one though.**

**"why am I in this?"**

**the girl sighed**

**"cause, if your out in the open they'll kill you"**

**the boy threw the other male a look, but then sighed**

**"brat"'**

**"hmp"**

**pein sighed, then his eyes shot up when he heard a shout.**

**"huh?"**

**his eyes went wide when he saw three figures.**

**One with silver hair**

**"HIDAN!"**

**pein shoved past the vampires and took off towards the boy.**

**gaara saw the black hood and gasped, trying to grab the boy**

**"no WAIT!"**

**

* * *

**

**amused eyes watched the scene from the roof of a building.**

**They stayed on the silver haired boy, before looking left.**

**A tan hood was running to the small group, with two hoods behind him**

**To the right, a boy with blonde hair was running fast down the allyway.**

**From a smaller building, a red blur jumped down to the group.**

**'heheheheh…things shall get fun now….'**

**They smirked, a fang glinting in the light.**

**

* * *

**

**"hidan!!"**

**the silver haired boy turned his head to the side and gasped when he saw deidara**

**"dei! NO!!"**

**before he could stop him, deidara finally reached them.**

**not stopping, he full speed tackled the man pinning hidan, sending him tot eh ground.**

**the hood let out a grunt, and rolled a few feet away from the blow, deidara laying across his stomache.**

**The hood looked up, and smirked**

**'well well…our little trap worked"**

**"un?"**

**before deidara could react, the boy was flipped, and pinned to the ground, his arms pinned behind him.**

**"what the hell un?!"**

**his attacker chuckled and looked up, as did the blonde.**

**Blue eyes went wide.**

**"what the fuck un?! buro?!?!**

**The slimy vampire smirked at the blonde.**

**"hello dei-chan"**

**the boy glared**

**"shut it rat"**

**the man chuckled and looked at the blonde, then looked up.**

**"hm?"**

**pein skid to a halt in front of the now group of four.**

**"what the hell?! Buro?!"**

**the vampire smirked at the group that just arrived.**

**"hello….."**

**pein growled, glaring him down.**

**The hood pinning deidara looked at the two hoods behind pein.**

**"hm?"**

**he saw the black hood, then the tan.**

**"what is going on?"**

**before anyone could say anything, hidan jumped up, and tackled buro tot ehg round, knife to his throat. **

**The hood on deidara reacted and lifted the boy up, mouth near the tan neck.**

**'ah ah ah…..careful child"**

**hidan froze, eyes wide.**

**Deidara gasped in pain, since the man had his head yanked back by his hair.**

**Gaara glared at the hood, and shot forward, not able to hold back.**

**The hood saw the movement, and slid deidara infront of him, as a shield.**

**Gaara froze, then glared. He knew only one vampire that would do such a move.**

**"4"**

**even with the hood, the smirk could be seen.**

**"looks like ive been caught….but …you are?"**

**"not important….release him"**

**the man made no move to release the blonde.**

**"hm…I wonder what it is about you that makes people want to protect you….."**

**his tounge slid out, licking the boys neck, causing him to recoil in disgust.**

**"mhh…you taste good…."**

**"don't. touch. Him"**

**gaara stepped forward, making the man lower his teeth more.**

**"ah ah, careful…."**

**The boy let out a grown and leaped forward, claws drawen.**

**4 was shocked by the sudden movement, so he had a delayed reaction.**

**Gaara took the chance and dug hi claws into 4's arm.**

**The man winched, then grabbed a handful of cloak, throwing the boy against a brick wall.**

**Dust filled the air, making everyone stare at the two vampires fighting.**

**Gaara stood, his cloak slipping from his head.**

**4's eyes went wide.**

**"w-what the hell?! Your dead!"**

**the redhead smirked**

**"not quite"**

**he lunged forward, but 4 kicked him in the gut, causing him to gag. He smirked and, holding deidara in one arm, grabbed gaara, pinning him to the wall.**

**"hm…I don't know how you survived….but your not getting away again!"**

**his nails dug into the younger boys neck, cutting into the flesh, causing him to winch.**

**"hmmm…come to think of it…this little blonde boy here sure seems to have you and akasuna wrapped around his finger…."**

**The man pulled the said blonde close, whispering in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear**

**"what if I happened to kill you hmm? I would certain hurt little gaara here….and akasuna would surely throw a fit…."**

**"no!"**

**the man smirked and gripped the blondes neck, making him gasp for air.**

**Gaara growled and started to struggle under 4's hold.**

**Hidan glared and jumped up, running towards the vampire. But buro had other plans.**

**He tackled the silver haired boy, teeth to his throat, making him freeze.**

**4 saw this, and tightned the grip even more. Deidara clawed at the hand, his vision going blurry, then blackness slowly seeped in.**

**pein gasped when he saw deidara's eyes start to close. **

**"Dei!"**

**he ran forward, but didnt get far, before a blur of black and red appeared in front of him, knocking the boy to the ground.**

**the auburn haired boy looked up in time to see the blur charge at 4, and hitting him full force.**

**The vampire flew back, slamming into a brick wall, causing dust to fill the air.**

**Gaara fell to his knees and looked up.**

**"sasori!"**

**the redhead vampire was standing there, glaring at the area where 4 was, an unconscious deidara in his arms.**

**There was a groan and the dust cleared.**

**4 was laying on the floor, his hood free from his face, revealing his true face.**

**there was a large mop of long black hair that fell around him, and obscured his face slightly, but didn't hid that unnaturally pale face.**

**the man stood, and smirked**

**"well well….hello akasuna….how nice for you to join us"**

**buro cackled from his spot, giving sasori a dark smile**

**"the trap has been set"

* * *

Sorry about the bold but I can't fix it .  
XD I know the numbers are confusing~**


	20. Chap 19

**everyone stared at tall black haired vampire, whom sasori was glaring at.**

**"you….orochimaru…"**

**the man smiled, and looked over at buro. the vampire nodded and let go of hidan, running at sasori. The redhead saw this and growled.**

**Holding the blonde close, he jumped back, and onto a stack of boxes.**

**"don't try you fight me! you cant fight me…."**

**buro glared, and looked over at orochimaru. The man was just smiling.**

**"silly lil' sasori…"**

**"you have no right to address me that way, slime"**

**ignore the insult, the man stepped forward.**

**"I know many who would love to see your blood shed….to watch you scream in pain…."**

**There was a strong gust, and he disappeared, reappearing next to the redhead, a hand toching his face.**

**"your pale skin would look beautiful covered in blood…."**

**Sasori growled, and turned, so deidara was away from the man.**

**"keep away from me you snake…"**

**hidan, now free, took the chance. He quickly got to his feet, and tackled buro to the ground, causing everyone to look.**

**"Pein! Now!"**

**suddenly, orochimaru felt a hard whack on the back of his head, causing him to stumble.**

**Pein had hit him in the head with a pipe, causing him to be in a daze. **

**Sasori saw this, and blinked. He wasn't sure whether they were going to attack him as well, but he wasn't taking the chance. He jumped down, landing next to gaara.**

**"get the hunters out of here….go to kakuzu"**

**the smaller boy nodded, and looked over at tayuya, who also nodded.**

**The girl grabbed hidan, pinning his arms to his side.**

**"hold on"**

**before he could even let out a curse, she draped her cloak over them, disappearing.**

**Pein blinked in surprise, then gasped when gaara grabbed him.**

**"hmp"**

**he threw the cloak around them, also disappearing.**

**Sasori smiled and grabbed the hem of his cloak.**

**'you lose"**

**"not quite"**

**the redhead stared at orochimaru, before he was tackled to the ground. he gasped, and looked up.**

**buro was smirking on the boxes, deidara in his arms.**

**"night night"**

**before sasori could stand, his whole body winched.**

**Suddenly his vision went blurry**

**_damn…needles…._**

**

* * *

**

**kakuzu looked up when a strong wind flew through the empty gas station, causing his book to turn several pages.**

**His neon green eyes fell on the four, and sighed.**

**"you made me loose my page"**

**he stood, and walked over to them**

**"sasori sent you?"**

**gaara gave a slight nod, then smirked slightly. **

**"yes im alive"**

**"I've noticed"**

**his eyes scanned them all, landing on pein and hidan**

**"hm? Arn't you that blonde brats friends?"**

**"why the fuck should I tell you?"**

**"runt"**

**he turned back to gaara, ignoring the curses as pein held him back.**

**"so….where's the bigger brat?"**

**tayuya bit her lip, looking around.**

**"you mean he's not here?"**

**kakuzu blinked, then groaned, rubbing his temple.**

**'you left him? alone?"**

**"with an unconscious blonde"**

**the tan man threw gaara a glare, then looked back at tayuya.**

**"idiots! He's going to be more worried about that kid then his safety! Besides….if he's not here now, then of course he got caught!"**

**the group let the words sink in for a moment**

**"son of a bitch!!"**

**hidan hurried to the door, only to have gaara grab him.**

**"calm yourself"**

**"CALM MYSELF?!"**

**kakuzu sighed and walked over to the boy.**

**"relax. Or else"**

**tayuya bit her lip, then sighed.**

**"ill go"**

**"huh?"**

**all the men froze and turned. **

**The girl was staring at them.**

**"I said ill go….ill go and check out the scene…ya know…see whats going on in the lords house…."**

**Kakuzu blinked, then looked at gaara.**

**"that's…pretty smart"**

**the young redhead gave a smile, then the girl nodded.**

**She turned and ran from the building.**

**Gaara turned back, gazing at the other members around him.**

**"well…I guess now would be a good time to reviel my plan…"**

**pein turned to the boy.**

**"plan?"**

**"…to destroy the lord once and for all…."**

**

* * *

**

**there was a small winch from sasori, before his eyes slid open.**

**"uh…..what the fuck…"**

**he sat up, holding his head.**

**"son of a…where am i?"  
his muddy brown eyes looked around, and rested on the sleeping form of deidara.**

**"hm?"**

**he raised a brow, before it all came back to him.**

**oh ya, they got their asses kicked. Joy.**

**And now…they were locked….**

**In a jail cell? How original…**

**Ignoring his thoughts, sasori stood and walks over to deidara.**

**"yo kid….wakey wakey"**

**deidara groaned and sits up, he too was holding his head.**

**"ow! What the hell un!"**

**sasori gave a slight smirk.**

**"morning sweety"**

**blue eyes looked up, then glared.**

**"fuck you un"**

**"please do"**

**"your disgusting un!"**

**deidara stood and shoved past sasori, before realizing where they where.**

**"were…locked up?"**

**"3 points for the blonde hunters!"**

**deidara growled hitting the man over the head, whom just chuckled.**

**"relax kid…ya we're locked up…though with Orochimaru I wouldn't doubt this…"**

**deidara frowned, then looked over at sasori.**

**"you know this guy?"**

**sasori let out a snort.**

**"sadly. He's a basterd to no end…"**

**"I can tell un"**

**the redhead man stole a look over at the blonde.**

**A human…captive in vampires hands…no orochimaru's hands…NOT good….**

**He sighed and took a seat on the bed.**

**"we're in deep trouble…"**

**"no shit un"**

**sasori gave the blonde a flat look, then sighed, letting his face fall into his hands.**

* * *

**"my'lord?"**

**the tall hooded man turned at the mention of his name, staring at the one whom called his name.**

**Orochimaru.**

**"yes?"**

**the pale man walked into the room, a soft smirk on his face.**

**"I have returned from my search for the vampire hunters"**

**"results?"**

**the black haired vampire looked up, his eyes empty**

**"I regret to say…that 6 has betrayed us"**

**"excuse me?"**

**yellow slit eyes drifted away from the ones staring him down, gazing at the floor.**

**"yes…when I went to find the hunter….akasuna interfered. He protected and even saved the hunter. Then before I could stop him, he took off with the hunter. I fear he was left us for them"**

**the lord raised a brow, staring at the man.**

**There was a slight cough, and 3 stepped forward.**

**"I cant not believe this mans words"**

**Orochimaru glared but was ignored.**

**The lord gave nod.**

**"very well….4 I shall take your words to mind, but you know I value 3's view more then any"**

**the long haired vampire nodded, and bowed his head**

**"very well my lord. I only wished to warn you"**

**he turned and was almost out the door, when the lord called to him.**

**"news on 8's killer?"**

**"none sir"**

**"very well"**

**the vampire smirked, then disappeared.**

**The lord gave a soft 'hmm…', before leaning against the wall near the window.**

**His gaze drifted to 3.**

**"is something wrong?"**

**"yes…I don't trust him…."**

**the lord let out a soft hum of amusement.**

**"true….we can never truly trust a man like that….keep an eye on him….."**

**3 nodded and walked from the room.**

**"right away sir…."**

* * *

**everyone was staring at gaara.**

**"well?"**

**pein stepped forward, a soft look in his eyes**

**"please, tell us your plan…"**

**the small redhead nodded and sighed, looking out the window.**

**"look…im only going to say it once, and not again, got it?"**

**everyone nodded and the boy walked over to the counter, pulling out a map and slapped it down.**

**A blueprint of the house. The lords house.**

**Everyone lend in to watch, and once they were all caught up in the map, gaara spoke.**

**"alright. We're going to break up into two groups. Group 1, kakuzu and hidan, group 2 me, tayuya and pein. Now Group 1, you'll break into the house. Once inside, you'll create as much chaos as you can. Make everyone freak out, so their guard will be down."**

**His sea green eyes gazed up at them.**

**"im sure you can handle that…."**

**His eyes went back to the map.**

**"group 2 will go after Orochimaru. Once we find him….Pein will cause a distraction, while Tayuya uses it as a cover to find sasori and dei."**

**Pein raised a brow at the redhead**

**"and you?"**

**"ill be setting up a trap within the gathering shelter. Everyone will be in a frenzy, so it will be easy for me to set something up, and rid of many of those damn vampires…"**

**hidan stole a look at the redhead vampire, then looked back at the map.**

**"so…that's the plan? What the fuck do we do if something goes wrong?"**

**the pale boy shrugged**

**"we're screwed"**

**"oh fucking joy!**

**

* * *

**

**muddy eyes looked up when a soft patting reached their ears.**

**Sasori lifted his head, and saw deidara.**

**The blonde had walked over to the window, and was gazing out.**

**"this sucks un"**

**"no duh"**

**the blonde threw him a glare, before sighing.**

**"what are we gonna do un?"**

**"not sure….but all I do know is that you need to get out of here…"**

**"hm?"**

**the boy curiously looked over.**

**The redhead sighed.**

**"if you don't, they'll kill you"**

**"wonderful"**

**sasori stood and walked over to the blonde, before pinning him to the wall.**

**"err…sasori?"**

**the redhead gave a sigh.**

**"dei…you don't realize how bad this is! You can DIE"**

**"I KNOW that un! geez…"**

**sasori let out a growl, but didn't get off the boy.**

**"you…your going to get me killed…."**

**"am I suppose to care un?"**

**sasori rolled his eyes, then stepped back.**

**"we have to figure a way out…."**

**"sasori"**

**the redhead turned, looking at the blonde.**

**"…you can get out here….but only you right?"**

**"…true…"**

**he gave a soft sigh.**

**"so…why the hell are you trying to hard to save me un?"**

**sasori froze at the question.**

**He…had no answer. He…never really thought about it before…**

**"truly?"**

**"that would be nice un…"**

**the vampire gave a slight sigh, before sitting back on the bed.**

**"cause…your eyes"**

**"un?"  
sasori's own eyes stole a glance at deidara's, before looking out the window.**

**"they're so full of life. so beautiful. Every time I look at you…they're bursting with emotion…I love them…and I hate them. but…I know one day they shall dim, and die…but I don't want anyone to do that. I want to be the only one to do that…."**

**Deidara raised a brow,**

**"let me get this strait un. you want to keep me alive…so you can kill me yourself?"**

**sasori gave a shrug.**

**"is it how you want"**

**deidara walked over and forced sasori's head up.**

**"well…you also have amazing eyes un….BUT….i WILL be the only one to make them dim for good. Understand vampire?"**

**sasori blinked, then smirked.**

**"deal"**

**They just made an agreement to protect each other…so they could kill each other.**

**If they weren't strange, nothing was**

**

* * *

**

** the gas station door opened when tayuya waltzed in, a smile on her face.**

**"I found a way in"**

**gaara gave a soft smile**

**"Good. Everything's set….lets go"**

**kakuzu smirked and stepped forward.**

**Hidan and pein walked over as well.**

**"ya…we're ready"**

**the group nodded and headed out, towards the lords mansion.**

**The plan was in action.**

**

* * *

Stupid bold!  
**


	21. Chap 20

**The soft pitter of rain filled the damn cell, causing both males to stare out the window.**

**There was no glass. Wonderful.**

** Deidara sent the unprotected window a slight glare, rubbing his arms. Of all days to wear a damn tank….**

**Sasori looked over, noticing the discomfort. Being a vampire, the cold didn't really bother him…**

**"dei"**

**the boy looked over, with a emotionless face, causing sasori to frown.**

**"don't give me that face! im being nice!"**

**the blonde rolled his eyes.**

**"what un?"**

**the redhead frowned, now not sure if he should help the boy….**

**pushing aside those thoughts, he motioned the boy over.**

**Deidara stalled, then walked over, sitting next to the vampire. Sasori gave a gently smile and lend back against the wall the bed was push up against, and pulled deidara into his lap, so the blondes back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around the boy, hoping to warm him.**

**Well deidara' face was sure warm. **

**He looked away, using his fringe to cover his red face.**

**"w-weirdo un"**

**"weirdo you slept with"**

**"why do you keep bringing that up?!?!"**

**he chuckled gently shaking his head.**

**"oi kid, oi"**

**deidara frowned, looking away.**

**sasori smirked and resting his chin on the boys chuckle, before nipping his neck, making the blondes eyes go wide.**

**"don't you dare un. ill punch you in the balls"**

**"kinky"**

**"dah!!!"**

**sasori chuckled and nuzzled the blonde, much to the hunters dislike.**

**"relax dei-chan….i just want to talk"**

**"about?"**

**he turned his head so he could catch a glimpse of the vampire.**

**Sasori was resting his chin once again on deidara's shoulder, with a smile, eyes gently closed.**

**"what am I to you?"  
"what the hell kinda question is that?!"**

**"one you answer"**

**'fuck you un"**

**"id rather you"**

**the boy was close to either stabbing and or gutting the vampire, espically when he saw the smile grow, making him even more ticked.**

**"your annoying un"**

**"point?"**

**he sighed and lend back, causing his head to rest on sasori's shoulder, making him blush. Though when he moved to sit up, sasori hugged him close, causing him to stay there.**

**"uh….sasori…why the hell did you save me?"**

**muddy brown eyes cracked open slightly, before closing again.**

**"cause…if you die, ill lose something important"**

**the boy blinked, shocked.**

**"w-what un?!"**

**the vampire gave a slight nod, before resting his head again.**

**"if you get hurt….the killer might rid of your body, and during that time…my necklace could get damaged"**

**blue eyes went wide, and the boy growled.**

**He turned and swatted sasori over the head, making him smirk.**

**"oh my…did you think I meant you?"**

**"go to hell un"**

**"only if you come with"**

**he chuckle and grabbed the boys hips, pulling him back into his lap. Only this time he was facing the redhead, straddling him. sasori gave a smirk, but kissed the boys neck.**

**"though it WOULD be a shame to lose you….your quite fun to play with…."**

**the vampires hands slid down, resting on the boys hips, and gripping the belt loops on the tight pants, grinding them.**

**deidara bit his lip, not daring to let out a sound.**

**Sasori gave a pout. **

**"aww…don't be mean dei-chan! Who knows how long we'll be in here! come on…this could be the last time we ever have time to play…."**

**He roughly grinding them, causing deidara to gasp.**

**In a quick move, he pinned the blonde to the bed, licking his neck, still grinding them, while the boy gasped again.**

**"s-sasori!"**

**"good boy….shout my name"**

**the vampire's knee slid up, rubbing between the boys legs, while he roughly kissed him, causing deidara to sigh into his mouth, only to muffle the noise when he started to deeply French the boy.**

**the boys eyes were shut, trying to stop himself from enjoy the toxicating pleaser.**

**The kiss broke for air, and sasori started to kiss his neck, and down to the coller of his tank, nipping the skin.**

**His hands slid into the boys pants, and roughly pumped him. it was too much.**

**Deidara let out a moan, and a slight pant.**

**"i-I hate you"**

**"I know, I know…"**

**he nipped the boys lips, before pumping and grinding at the same time.**

**"but come on dei-chan….we're on death role…why not play?"**

**deidara panted, staring up at the vampire.**

**Like hell he'd give in.**

**"no"**

**he frowned, and withdrew his hand, kneeling over him.**

**"…may I ask for one last thing?"**

**deidara blinked, then sighed.**

**the vampire DID save him…**

**"….fine un……what?"**

**he lend close, whispering in his ear.**

**"you always fight, or stuggle….just…one kiss…a true one…please"**

**blue eyes widened a bit at the request**

**"…………I…."**

* * *

**the lord was sitting on the window ledge, his eyes gazing out at the street. **

**The moon shined in, and part of the light slipped through the shadow, reviling a thin line of his face. only an eye, which was a deep black, which belonged to a pale face.**

**The cloud started to move, and move of his face was starting to become clear……**

**"my'lord"**

**the man turned, his face once more engulfed in shadows.**

**"hm? Ah….3"**

**the young man bowed and walked over.**

**"I asked about….sir I cant belive that snake!"  
"4?"**

**"yes…I just cant trust him!"**

**he sighed and nodded.**

**"I know…what have you found out?"**

**the young stalled, then spoke.**

**"I may not favor akasuna…."**

**"still hate him?"**

**"…..BUT, I need to give him some credit. I don't think he would suddenly up and run like Orochimaru reported. Its not his style. He would always stay to fight, even if it was 100 to 1"**

**"..he DID fight like that once…."**

**"………"**

**the lord gave a smirk, realizing he was starting to push his 'massager'. It oddly amused him how much 3 hated the redhead vampire.**

**If he had to guess, it was jealousy. The lord would admit, he did favor akasuna above everyone…..**

**His attention went back to 3. **

**"more?"**

**"…about 8…I don't think he's dead"**

**"….?"**

**3 sighed and lend against the book case, his eyes glued to the ground.**

**"8…he wouldn't so easily be killed…no hunter could get that close"**

**"true"**

**"but…if it was a vampire…"**

**the lord raised a brow.**

**"are you suggesting foul play?"**

**"quite"**

**the taller man gave a nod.**

**"I shall look into it…now tell me….if you were Orochimaru, and you found akasuna assisting a human…your reaction?"**

**"rid of him….after torture"**

**"…as would our snake"**

**3 gave a frown, hating he was being compared to that SNAKE.**

**The lord chuckled and crossed his arm, landing against the window frame.**

**"well….i suggest you go and fetch our little number 4. I want him brought in so I can question him…"**

**3 nodded, but didn't move to leave.**

**The lord didn't ask, he knew why the boy stalled.**

**"2?"**

**"…."**

**The vampire gave a smirk.**

**"2 shall return shortly….the second he does, ill send him to your side"**

**3 nodded and left the office.**

**The lord just chuckled.**

**"silly child. You lecture others on bonds, yet you carry one with 2….such a strange child…."**

**

* * *

**

**buro watched Orochimaru as the pale man gazed out the window at the moon, and listened to the sound of the rain falling.**

**"Orochimaru-sama?"**

**the man turned and nodded.**

**"yes….the plan…well our little sasori has committed treason, helping the enemy"**

**buro nodded, still watching.**

**"punishment?"**

**"…..heh"**

**he rubbed his chin in thought.**

**"execution"**

**"….the blonde isn't weak"**

**"ive noticed. But im sure we'll get to him. if my suspicions are correct, once we have him, sasori will be a good boy and obey"**

**the slimy vampire nodded.**

**"Understood…shall I go fetch them?"**

**"yes…but I shall come. Akasuna is too much for you"**

**buro bowed, and followed orochimaru.**

**

* * *

**

**"…….I…"**

**the blonde stared, the gulped. **

**Sasori was right. They were going to die today, he could feel it. One way or another…this was their last day….well night**

**He sighed and closed his eyes, but slowly opened them.**

**"yes"**

**sasori smiled and lend down, gently pressing their lips together.**

**Deidara, as promised, didn't fight back, and in fact started to kiss back.**

**After a moment, he wrapped his arms around sasori's neck, pulling him closer, the kiss getting deeper, more passionate.**

**Sasori ran the tip of his tounge along the boys lower lip, for once asking for entrance.**

**The pale lips parted slowly, and the kiss became a mini battle for dominance. **

**Sasori wrapped his arms around the boys torso.**

**Deidara's hand entangled in the red locked, the kiss broke of a breath of air, before picking up once more.**

**Sasori's hands slid down, into the boys back pockets, making him gasp into the kiss, while the redhead rubbed their tongues, causing the blonde to then sigh.**

**They finally broke away, staring at each other in silence, the only noise was the soft pants falling frem their abused lips.**

**Sasori gave a smile and held up his fist, in it was his necklace.**

**"you had it with you…."**

**they stared for another moment, then gently chuckled, which turned into a laugh.**

**Why? They were'nt sure. **

**Sasori climbed off the boy, but not before kissing his cheek.**

**"you're a hell of a kisser…"**

**he chuckled and walked over to the window, slipping on his necklace again.**

**deidara sat up on the bed, and was about to say something, but never go the chance.**

**Footsteps were heard.**

**They exchanged looks, before staring at the cell door.**

**It burst open, and they didn't have time to react, before buro grabbed deidara, and Orochimaru was over by sasori, nails in his arms.**

**"come boys….we have a special event for you….."**

**the two stole one last look at each other, before they were forced from the room.**

* * *

**they were brought to an old, run down mall. They were dragged up to a platform, where Orochimaru shoved sasori forward, whom's hands were chained behind him.**

**buro smirked and shoved forward, purposely making him crash to the ground, he too was bound by chains, though buro was covered in many scratches, some of which were still bleeding. **

**The long black haired vampire smirked and stepped forward.**

**"welcome to the show boys…you're the main event!"**

**he motioned his hand, and the boys realized they were standing before a crowd. No….a fleet. Of vampires.**

**Sasori's eyes went wide as he counted quickly. ALL the vampires!**

**His eyes shot up to Orochimaru, whom smirked.**

**"you are charged with high treason, for helping the enemy"**

**sasori, even though bound by chains, still managed to flip the man off, making him frown.**

**"now now saso, be nice"**

**"suck a dick"**

**he sighed and looked around.**

**the only thing up there besides them….was..nothing.**

**his eyes fell on the snake like vampire once more.**

**"so maestro, whats the event?"**

**he gave a wide grin, and withdrew a long blade from his back holder, as did buro. In the light, the blades shimmered with the holy water that coated it, some still dripping from the tip, and both vampires stepped toward the captives.**

**"execution"**

**

* * *

Sorry again about bold!**


	22. Chap 21

**A dark figure stood out on the roof of a tall building, smirking.**

**Below, on the cement there layed a body, drained of blood.**

**"4"**

**the man appered next to him.**

**"yes my'lord?"**

**"you and akasuna have been on bad terms from what 3 tells me…."**

**the man gulped.**

**"w-well…"**

**"you know how I feel about him"**

**4 snorted.**

**"of course….you favor the little thing….you don't even address him as his number!"**

**the lord glared at 4.**

**"akasuna is an exception…I choose him"**

**4 threw him a look.**

**"you choose a pregnant woman…to make a full fledged vampire!"**

**the lord nodded.**

**"that I did…which makes him my experiment…I do not wish you to interfere"**

**4 scrowled, but said nothing, just grumbling.**

**The lord gave a smirk**

**"defying me?"**

**"n-no my lord!"**

**the man smirked**

**"good….3"**

**there was a wisp of wind, and 3 was standing before them, bowing.**

**"you summoned my'lord?"**

**the man nodded.**

**"3…I understand you are not on the best terms with akasuna…."**

**The boy froze, then nodded.**

**"we have….different views"**

**the lord smiled slightly**

**"well…unlike 4…you know your place"**

**3 nodded, and looked over at 4.**

**"4…back off"**

**the man growled**

**"look…me and akasuna have our own past!"**

**the lord smirked**

**"seems im not the only who treats him special…but I do not choose favorites…and 3?"**

**"yes my'lord?"**

**the man smirked.**

**"continue with your search. 2 shall be returning soon from his trip"**

**the smaller boy let a gasp escape.**

**The mans smirk grew. He expected this reaction.**

**He bowed.**

**'thank you for the message my'lord. I shall go"**

**he gripped his cape and waved it around him, dissappering.**

**4 frowned, and turned, back to the lord.**

**"I have reasons for my actions."**

**"as do I"**

**he gripped 4's shoulder**

**'don't doubt me child…or you'll regret it"**

**the man gulped, and nodded.**

**'good. Now, go do your job…do you remember it?'**

**the man nodded.**

**"find the one who killed 8"**

**the lord nodded.**

**"find him…and bring him to me"**

**the lord, did the same motion as 3, dissappering.**

**4 smirked.**

**'oh how sily you are my'lord….but you shall never get 8's killer'**

**he looked at his hand, flexing it.**

**"for he shall never speak the truth"**

**the man chuckled, before disappearing from the roof.**

**

* * *

**

**tayuya sighed when she saw the sun had risen.**

**'I hate the daytime"**

**she looked back at pein, waiting for him to catch up. when he did, the man gave her an odd look.**

**"where are we going?"**

**the girl smirked.**

**"you'll see"**

**"damn it"**

**the boy sighed and followed the girl, wondering where in the hell they were going.**

**"hey…pein was it?"**

**"ya?"**

**the girl threw him a smirk.**

**"ever deal with poisons'**

**'….no"**

**her gaze fell to the ground, and the smirk dissappered**

**"oh"**

**the auburn man raised an brow**

**"what is wrong?"**

**"….nothing."**

**sge turned back to the path, leading him to a small house.**

**The girl walked up, and gently knocked on the door before walking in.**

**"8!!"**

**gaara entered the room, throwing tayuya an unpleased look.**

**"I was sleeping"**

**his gaze fell on pein.**

**"who the fuck is he?"**

**"he's name is pein. He's a vampire hunter"**

**pein stared at the two.**

**"why the hell did a vampire kidnap me…to come see another vampire?!"**

**tayuya sighed.**

**"I told you! we wont to help over throw the lord! Just like you do!""**

**pein raised a brow at the girl**

**"presay, why?"**

**the girl sighed, shaking her head**

**"look buddy! Are you going to help us? Or not?"**

**the aburn haired man looked at the two.**

**"you plan to kill me ifi don't help right?"**

**"most likely"**

**tayuya sent gaara a warning glare, then looked back at pein.**

**"relax! We're on your side here!!gosh…."**

**pein chuckled gently and nodded.**

**"alright, alright…ill help"**

**the two vampires looked at each other, and a smile that could also be called a smirk.**

**The dark pink haired girl let out a chuckle**

**"alright then….let the fun begin"**

**

* * *

**

**hidan sighed as he walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets. **

**His rosy pink eyes were glaring at the ground, not intent at looking at anything.**

**The boy was so distracted, he didn't notice where he was going.**

**The boy had wondered downtown.**

**Bad idea, VERY bad idea.**

**The silver haired boy didn't know…but lately vampires have been makings lots of appearances downtown.**

**But boy was he about to.**

**Since two red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, staring hungrily at the boys neck.**

**

* * *

**

**there was a soft sigh as deidara finally set down the book he had been reading.**

**He had been reading this book since he got home, and was almost done.**

**The boy loved when people called him a 'dumb blonde' for he was FAR from it. **

**But for now, he wished to take a break.**

**The blonde stood and stretched his arms high above his head, before a thought hit him.**

**Its quite….too quite**

**The boy looked around and gasped.**

**"where's hidan un?"**

**the blonde blinked, trying to think where the boy could be.**

**His thinking led him into the kitchen, where he found a sticky note.**

_**dear dei. SET DOWN THE DAMN BOOK geez….andways, im going downtown. I need a drink BAD**_

**deidara blinked again, then gasped. **

**Downtown is where many vampires have been spotted lately. He didn't get a chance to warn hidan!**

**The boy turned and bolted from his house**

**

* * *

**

**hidan froze on his path when he heard a noise. **

**"hm?"**

**the boy turned and gasp when he saw a dark figure rushing towards him.**

**"what the hell?!"**

**the silver haired boy quicky jumped to the side, then tackled his attack, taking them down.**

**He sat on their back, and reached into his pocket. Before he could pull out the item, his attack flipped them, pinning the boy.**

**Hidans eyes went wide.**

**They were wearing a black cloak.**

**"what the?!"**

**the figure smirked, the moon glistening off their fangs.**

**The boy struggled under his hold.  
"let me go!"**

**The hood just laughed**

**"why would I let a hunter go?"**

**the struggling stopped, and hidan stared up at him.**

**'how did you know id be down here?" **

**the smirk grew**

**"easy…..when ever you have a bad day you go the bar, but the one near your house is closed…"**

**his eyes filled with shock.**

**"how?!"**

**"a little…snake told me"**

**the boy raised an eyebrow, then turned his head when he heard footsteps.**

**He saw shoes. He followed them up and gasped.**

**"you…YOU BASTERED! Your dead!!"**

**

* * *

**

**Muddy brown eyes gazed up at the moon from the roof top, hands folded behind the mop of messy red hair.**

**"god…why does this have to be so hard? I should have killed the brat…."**

**The boy sighed. he took it back right away**

**He knew he could never kill the blonde, and he hated it.**

**"damn that brat….what is it about him…that makes me so crazy?"**

**he groaning, running a hand through his hair.**

**"why me….."**

**suddenly a shout reached his ears**

**"hm?"**

**he sat up and lend over the edge of the building.**

**The man spotted a black hood, and a head of silver**

**"hm?"**

_**that's the brats friend….and…is that 3?...oh shit…that means deidara will come here….and 3 can get to him!**_

**the man stood fast.**

_**I have to stop that moron!**_

**

* * *

**

**pein sighed as he walked behind tayuya and gaara, like them, he was in a hood, a tan one though.**

**"why am I in this?"**

**the girl sighed**

**"cause, if your out in the open they'll kill you"**

**the boy threw the other male a look, but then sighed**

**"brat"'**

**"hmp"**

**pein sighed, then his eyes shot up when he heard a shout.**

**"huh?"**

**his eyes went wide when he saw three figures.**

**One with silver hair**

**"HIDAN!"**

**pein shoved past the vampires and took off towards the boy.**

**gaara saw the black hood and gasped, trying to grab the boy**

**"no WAIT!"**

**

* * *

**

**amused eyes watched the scene from the roof of a building.**

**They stayed on the silver haired boy, before looking left.**

**A tan hood was running to the small group, with two hoods behind him**

**To the right, a boy with blonde hair was running fast down the allyway.**

**From a smaller building, a red blur jumped down to the group.**

**'heheheheh…things shall get fun now….'**

**They smirked, a fang glinting in the light.**

**

* * *

**

**"hidan!!"**

**the silver haired boy turned his head to the side and gasped when he saw deidara**

**"dei! NO!!"**

**before he could stop him, deidara finally reached them.**

**not stopping, he full speed tackled the man pinning hidan, sending him tot eh ground.**

**the hood let out a grunt, and rolled a few feet away from the blow, deidara laying across his stomache.**

**The hood looked up, and smirked**

**'well well…our little trap worked"**

**"un?"**

**before deidara could react, the boy was flipped, and pinned to the ground, his arms pinned behind him.**

**"what the hell un?!"**

**his attacker chuckled and looked up, as did the blonde.**

**Blue eyes went wide.**

**"what the fuck un?! buro?!?!**

**The slimy vampire smirked at the blonde.**

**"hello dei-chan"**

**the boy glared**

**"shut it rat"**

**the man chuckled and looked at the blonde, then looked up.**

**"hm?"**

**pein skid to a halt in front of the now group of four.**

**"what the hell?! Buro?!"**

**the vampire smirked at the group that just arrived.**

**"hello….."**

**pein growled, glaring him down.**

**The hood pinning deidara looked at the two hoods behind pein.**

**"hm?"**

**he saw the black hood, then the tan.**

**"what is going on?"**

**before anyone could say anything, hidan jumped up, and tackled buro tot ehg round, knife to his throat. **

**The hood on deidara reacted and lifted the boy up, mouth near the tan neck.**

**'ah ah ah…..careful child"**

**hidan froze, eyes wide.**

**Deidara gasped in pain, since the man had his head yanked back by his hair.**

**Gaara glared at the hood, and shot forward, not able to hold back.**

**The hood saw the movement, and slid deidara infront of him, as a shield.**

**Gaara froze, then glared. He knew only one vampire that would do such a move.**

**"4"**

**even with the hood, the smirk could be seen.**

**"looks like ive been caught….but …you are?"**

**"not important….release him"**

**the man made no move to release the blonde.**

**"hm…I wonder what it is about you that makes people want to protect you….."**

**his tounge slid out, licking the boys neck, causing him to recoil in disgust.**

**"mhh…you taste good…."**

**"don't. touch. Him"**

**gaara stepped forward, making the man lower his teeth more.**

**"ah ah, careful…."**

**The boy let out a grown and leaped forward, claws drawen.**

**4 was shocked by the sudden movement, so he had a delayed reaction.**

**Gaara took the chance and dug hi claws into 4's arm.**

**The man winched, then grabbed a handful of cloak, throwing the boy against a brick wall.**

**Dust filled the air, making everyone stare at the two vampires fighting.**

**Gaara stood, his cloak slipping from his head.**

**4's eyes went wide.**

**"w-what the hell?! Your dead!"**

**the redhead smirked**

**"not quite"**

**he lunged forward, but 4 kicked him in the gut, causing him to gag. He smirked and, holding deidara in one arm, grabbed gaara, pinning him to the wall.**

**"hm…I don't know how you survived….but your not getting away again!"**

**his nails dug into the younger boys neck, cutting into the flesh, causing him to winch.**

**"hmmm…come to think of it…this little blonde boy here sure seems to have you and akasuna wrapped around his finger…."**

**The man pulled the said blonde close, whispering in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear**

**"what if I happened to kill you hmm? I would certain hurt little gaara here….and akasuna would surely throw a fit…."**

**"no!"**

**the man smirked and gripped the blondes neck, making him gasp for air.**

**Gaara growled and started to struggle under 4's hold.**

**Hidan glared and jumped up, running towards the vampire. But buro had other plans.**

**He tackled the silver haired boy, teeth to his throat, making him freeze.**

**4 saw this, and tightned the grip even more. Deidara clawed at the hand, his vision going blurry, then blackness slowly seeped in.**

**pein gasped when he saw deidara's eyes start to close. **

**"Dei!"**

**he ran forward, but didnt get far, before a blur of black and red appeared in front of him, knocking the boy to the ground.**

**the auburn haired boy looked up in time to see the blur charge at 4, and hitting him full force.**

**The vampire flew back, slamming into a brick wall, causing dust to fill the air.**

**Gaara fell to his knees and looked up.**

**"sasori!"**

**the redhead vampire was standing there, glaring at the area where 4 was, an unconscious deidara in his arms.**

**There was a groan and the dust cleared.**

**4 was laying on the floor, his hood free from his face, revealing his true face.**

**there was a large mop of long black hair that fell around him, and obscured his face slightly, but didn't hid that unnaturally pale face.**

**the man stood, and smirked**

**"well well….hello akasuna….how nice for you to join us"**

**buro cackled from his spot, giving sasori a dark smile**

**"the trap has been set"

* * *

Sorry about the bold but I can't fix it .  
XD I know the numbers are confusing~**


	23. Chap 22

**A dark figure stood out on the roof of a tall building, smirking.**

**Below, on the cement there layed a body, drained of blood.**

**"4"**

**the man appered next to him.**

**"yes my'lord?"**

**"you and akasuna have been on bad terms from what 3 tells me…."**

**the man gulped.**

**"w-well…"**

**"you know how I feel about him"**

**4 snorted.**

**"of course….you favor the little thing….you don't even address him as his number!"**

**the lord glared at 4.**

**"akasuna is an exception…I choose him"**

**4 threw him a look.**

**"you choose a pregnant woman…to make a full fledged vampire!"**

**the lord nodded.**

**"that I did…which makes him my experiment…I do not wish you to interfere"**

**4 scrowled, but said nothing, just grumbling.**

**The lord gave a smirk**

**"defying me?"**

**"n-no my lord!"**

**the man smirked**

**"good….3"**

**there was a wisp of wind, and 3 was standing before them, bowing.**

**"you summoned my'lord?"**

**the man nodded.**

**"3…I understand you are not on the best terms with akasuna…."**

**The boy froze, then nodded.**

**"we have….different views"**

**the lord smiled slightly**

**"well…unlike 4…you know your place"**

**3 nodded, and looked over at 4.**

**"4…back off"**

**the man growled**

**"look…me and akasuna have our own past!"**

**the lord smirked**

**"seems im not the only who treats him special…but I do not choose favorites…and 3?"**

**"yes my'lord?"**

**the man smirked.**

**"continue with your search. 2 shall be returning soon from his trip"**

**the smaller boy let a gasp escape.**

**The mans smirk grew. He expected this reaction.**

**He bowed.**

**'thank you for the message my'lord. I shall go"**

**he gripped his cape and waved it around him, dissappering.**

**4 frowned, and turned, back to the lord.**

**"I have reasons for my actions."**

**"as do I"**

**he gripped 4's shoulder**

**'don't doubt me child…or you'll regret it"**

**the man gulped, and nodded.**

**'good. Now, go do your job…do you remember it?'**

**the man nodded.**

**"find the one who killed 8"**

**the lord nodded.**

**"find him…and bring him to me"**

**the lord, did the same motion as 3, dissappering.**

**4 smirked.**

**'oh how sily you are my'lord….but you shall never get 8's killer'**

**he looked at his hand, flexing it.**

**"for he shall never speak the truth"**

**the man chuckled, before disappearing from the roof.**

**

* * *

**

**tayuya sighed when she saw the sun had risen.**

**'I hate the daytime"**

**she looked back at pein, waiting for him to catch up. when he did, the man gave her an odd look.**

**"where are we going?"**

**the girl smirked.**

**"you'll see"**

**"damn it"**

**the boy sighed and followed the girl, wondering where in the hell they were going.**

**"hey…pein was it?"**

**"ya?"**

**the girl threw him a smirk.**

**"ever deal with poisons'**

**'….no"**

**her gaze fell to the ground, and the smirk dissappered**

**"oh"**

**the auburn man raised an brow**

**"what is wrong?"**

**"….nothing."**

**sge turned back to the path, leading him to a small house.**

**The girl walked up, and gently knocked on the door before walking in.**

**"8!!"**

**gaara entered the room, throwing tayuya an unpleased look.**

**"I was sleeping"**

**his gaze fell on pein.**

**"who the fuck is he?"**

**"he's name is pein. He's a vampire hunter"**

**pein stared at the two.**

**"why the hell did a vampire kidnap me…to come see another vampire?!"**

**tayuya sighed.**

**"I told you! we wont to help over throw the lord! Just like you do!""**

**pein raised a brow at the girl**

**"presay, why?"**

**the girl sighed, shaking her head**

**"look buddy! Are you going to help us? Or not?"**

**the aburn haired man looked at the two.**

**"you plan to kill me ifi don't help right?"**

**"most likely"**

**tayuya sent gaara a warning glare, then looked back at pein.**

**"relax! We're on your side here!!gosh…."**

**pein chuckled gently and nodded.**

**"alright, alright…ill help"**

**the two vampires looked at each other, and a smile that could also be called a smirk.**

**The dark pink haired girl let out a chuckle**

**"alright then….let the fun begin"**

**

* * *

**

**hidan sighed as he walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets. **

**His rosy pink eyes were glaring at the ground, not intent at looking at anything.**

**The boy was so distracted, he didn't notice where he was going.**

**The boy had wondered downtown.**

**Bad idea, VERY bad idea.**

**The silver haired boy didn't know…but lately vampires have been makings lots of appearances downtown.**

**But boy was he about to.**

**Since two red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, staring hungrily at the boys neck.**

**

* * *

**

**there was a soft sigh as deidara finally set down the book he had been reading.**

**He had been reading this book since he got home, and was almost done.**

**The boy loved when people called him a 'dumb blonde' for he was FAR from it. **

**But for now, he wished to take a break.**

**The blonde stood and stretched his arms high above his head, before a thought hit him.**

**Its quite….too quite**

**The boy looked around and gasped.**

**"where's hidan un?"**

**the blonde blinked, trying to think where the boy could be.**

**His thinking led him into the kitchen, where he found a sticky note.**

_**dear dei. SET DOWN THE DAMN BOOK geez….andways, im going downtown. I need a drink BAD**_

**deidara blinked again, then gasped. **

**Downtown is where many vampires have been spotted lately. He didn't get a chance to warn hidan!**

**The boy turned and bolted from his house**

**

* * *

**

**hidan froze on his path when he heard a noise. **

**"hm?"**

**the boy turned and gasp when he saw a dark figure rushing towards him.**

**"what the hell?!"**

**the silver haired boy quicky jumped to the side, then tackled his attack, taking them down.**

**He sat on their back, and reached into his pocket. Before he could pull out the item, his attack flipped them, pinning the boy.**

**Hidans eyes went wide.**

**They were wearing a black cloak.**

**"what the?!"**

**the figure smirked, the moon glistening off their fangs.**

**The boy struggled under his hold.  
"let me go!"**

**The hood just laughed**

**"why would I let a hunter go?"**

**the struggling stopped, and hidan stared up at him.**

**'how did you know id be down here?" **

**the smirk grew**

**"easy…..when ever you have a bad day you go the bar, but the one near your house is closed…"**

**his eyes filled with shock.**

**"how?!"**

**"a little…snake told me"**

**the boy raised an eyebrow, then turned his head when he heard footsteps.**

**He saw shoes. He followed them up and gasped.**

**"you…YOU BASTERED! Your dead!!"**

**

* * *

**

**Muddy brown eyes gazed up at the moon from the roof top, hands folded behind the mop of messy red hair.**

**"god…why does this have to be so hard? I should have killed the brat…."**

**The boy sighed. he took it back right away**

**He knew he could never kill the blonde, and he hated it.**

**"damn that brat….what is it about him…that makes me so crazy?"**

**he groaning, running a hand through his hair.**

**"why me….."**

**suddenly a shout reached his ears**

**"hm?"**

**he sat up and lend over the edge of the building.**

**The man spotted a black hood, and a head of silver**

**"hm?"**

_**that's the brats friend….and…is that 3?...oh shit…that means deidara will come here….and 3 can get to him!**_

**the man stood fast.**

_**I have to stop that moron!**_

**

* * *

**

**pein sighed as he walked behind tayuya and gaara, like them, he was in a hood, a tan one though.**

**"why am I in this?"**

**the girl sighed**

**"cause, if your out in the open they'll kill you"**

**the boy threw the other male a look, but then sighed**

**"brat"'**

**"hmp"**

**pein sighed, then his eyes shot up when he heard a shout.**

**"huh?"**

**his eyes went wide when he saw three figures.**

**One with silver hair**

**"HIDAN!"**

**pein shoved past the vampires and took off towards the boy.**

**gaara saw the black hood and gasped, trying to grab the boy**

**"no WAIT!"**

**

* * *

**

**amused eyes watched the scene from the roof of a building.**

**They stayed on the silver haired boy, before looking left.**

**A tan hood was running to the small group, with two hoods behind him**

**To the right, a boy with blonde hair was running fast down the allyway.**

**From a smaller building, a red blur jumped down to the group.**

**'heheheheh…things shall get fun now….'**

**They smirked, a fang glinting in the light.**

**

* * *

**

**"hidan!!"**

**the silver haired boy turned his head to the side and gasped when he saw deidara**

**"dei! NO!!"**

**before he could stop him, deidara finally reached them.**

**not stopping, he full speed tackled the man pinning hidan, sending him tot eh ground.**

**the hood let out a grunt, and rolled a few feet away from the blow, deidara laying across his stomache.**

**The hood looked up, and smirked**

**'well well…our little trap worked"**

**"un?"**

**before deidara could react, the boy was flipped, and pinned to the ground, his arms pinned behind him.**

**"what the hell un?!"**

**his attacker chuckled and looked up, as did the blonde.**

**Blue eyes went wide.**

**"what the fuck un?! buro?!?!**

**The slimy vampire smirked at the blonde.**

**"hello dei-chan"**

**the boy glared**

**"shut it rat"**

**the man chuckled and looked at the blonde, then looked up.**

**"hm?"**

**pein skid to a halt in front of the now group of four.**

**"what the hell?! Buro?!"**

**the vampire smirked at the group that just arrived.**

**"hello….."**

**pein growled, glaring him down.**

**The hood pinning deidara looked at the two hoods behind pein.**

**"hm?"**

**he saw the black hood, then the tan.**

**"what is going on?"**

**before anyone could say anything, hidan jumped up, and tackled buro tot ehg round, knife to his throat. **

**The hood on deidara reacted and lifted the boy up, mouth near the tan neck.**

**'ah ah ah…..careful child"**

**hidan froze, eyes wide.**

**Deidara gasped in pain, since the man had his head yanked back by his hair.**

**Gaara glared at the hood, and shot forward, not able to hold back.**

**The hood saw the movement, and slid deidara infront of him, as a shield.**

**Gaara froze, then glared. He knew only one vampire that would do such a move.**

**"4"**

**even with the hood, the smirk could be seen.**

**"looks like ive been caught….but …you are?"**

**"not important….release him"**

**the man made no move to release the blonde.**

**"hm…I wonder what it is about you that makes people want to protect you….."**

**his tounge slid out, licking the boys neck, causing him to recoil in disgust.**

**"mhh…you taste good…."**

**"don't. touch. Him"**

**gaara stepped forward, making the man lower his teeth more.**

**"ah ah, careful…."**

**The boy let out a grown and leaped forward, claws drawen.**

**4 was shocked by the sudden movement, so he had a delayed reaction.**

**Gaara took the chance and dug hi claws into 4's arm.**

**The man winched, then grabbed a handful of cloak, throwing the boy against a brick wall.**

**Dust filled the air, making everyone stare at the two vampires fighting.**

**Gaara stood, his cloak slipping from his head.**

**4's eyes went wide.**

**"w-what the hell?! Your dead!"**

**the redhead smirked**

**"not quite"**

**he lunged forward, but 4 kicked him in the gut, causing him to gag. He smirked and, holding deidara in one arm, grabbed gaara, pinning him to the wall.**

**"hm…I don't know how you survived….but your not getting away again!"**

**his nails dug into the younger boys neck, cutting into the flesh, causing him to winch.**

**"hmmm…come to think of it…this little blonde boy here sure seems to have you and akasuna wrapped around his finger…."**

**The man pulled the said blonde close, whispering in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear**

**"what if I happened to kill you hmm? I would certain hurt little gaara here….and akasuna would surely throw a fit…."**

**"no!"**

**the man smirked and gripped the blondes neck, making him gasp for air.**

**Gaara growled and started to struggle under 4's hold.**

**Hidan glared and jumped up, running towards the vampire. But buro had other plans.**

**He tackled the silver haired boy, teeth to his throat, making him freeze.**

**4 saw this, and tightned the grip even more. Deidara clawed at the hand, his vision going blurry, then blackness slowly seeped in.**

**pein gasped when he saw deidara's eyes start to close. **

**"Dei!"**

**he ran forward, but didnt get far, before a blur of black and red appeared in front of him, knocking the boy to the ground.**

**the auburn haired boy looked up in time to see the blur charge at 4, and hitting him full force.**

**The vampire flew back, slamming into a brick wall, causing dust to fill the air.**

**Gaara fell to his knees and looked up.**

**"sasori!"**

**the redhead vampire was standing there, glaring at the area where 4 was, an unconscious deidara in his arms.**

**There was a groan and the dust cleared.**

**4 was laying on the floor, his hood free from his face, revealing his true face.**

**there was a large mop of long black hair that fell around him, and obscured his face slightly, but didn't hid that unnaturally pale face.**

**the man stood, and smirked**

**"well well….hello akasuna….how nice for you to join us"**

**buro cackled from his spot, giving sasori a dark smile**

**"the trap has been set"

* * *

Sorry about the bold but I can't fix it .  
XD I know the numbers are confusing~**


	24. Fans, please read

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so, SO much for the great support you all gave me when I was writing this story. It's been a while since I finished the story and I can say that my writing has improved. So I hope to edit the story, to add more detail into the chapters and make them more interesting. I will be posting the new version on my new FF account. Goldenrose17. I won't be changing hte plot relaly at all, just fixing my grammer/spelling mistakes and making it much more enjoyable to read I suppose one can say.

I hope I will have my loyal fans join me on my new account, I love you and and you are the best at remind me why I write; to bring stories that amaze others to life.


End file.
